Chicas contra Chicos
by Kia Aoi - chan
Summary: La relación entre Ichigo y Rukia no está nada bien durante su último año escolar, algo que algunos aprovecharán. Los pequeños demonios ya no lo son tanto, la vida de adolescente recién comienza y se verán envueltos en diversas situaciones que los harán comprender algunas cosas respecto a su hermana mayor, sobre todo tratándose de su relación con el Príncipe Delincuente
1. Nuevas Personas contra Viejos Conocidos

_**Lo logré! Por fin está listo el primer capítulo de esta continuación.**_

 _ **Acompañen a Rukia, Ichigo, las gemelas y los pequeños demonios en esta nueva aventura donde algunos viven sus últimos tiempos de adolescencia y otros reciién comienzan a vivirla...**_

 _ **Espero que les guste! O.-/**_

* * *

.

.

La mañana apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, o al menos eso creía Tatsuki luego de haberse dormido a las dos de la madrugada la noche anterior. A decir verdad, la pelea del luchador más grande de toda Karakura, Tensa Zangetsu, había sido épica y muchos periodistas hablaban de ella por las noticias, ¡Debía verla! ¿Y qué mejor que un domingo a la medianoche?

El despertador comenzó a sonar sobresaltando a la pequeña de, ahora, doce años, quien mandó a volar el maldito aparato ruidoso hacia el otro lado de la habitación estampándolo contra la pared y desarmándolo en mil pedazos.

– Maldición… Rukia me matará… –susurró al escuchar las consecuencias de su sutil manotazo al despertador de Chappy que su hermana atesoraba desde hacía tres años.

Tras desenredarse de las sabanas que la envolvían como una serpiente a su presa y sentándose al borde de la cama para asimilar el tedioso hecho de tener que levantarse, bostezó perezosamente y dirigió su mirada al maldito conejo despertador que yacía en el suelo.

– ¿Arreglarlo luego… o comprar uno nuevo? –Fue el dilema que atravesó su mente al imaginar el enfado de su hermana al verlo todo roto–. El dinero es de ambos, Uryuu me lo prestará –fue su juicio final refiriéndose al dinero que ambos ahorraban desde que comenzaron la secundaria para su futuro universitario.

Tomó su teléfono dispuesta a corroborar la hora. Demonios… todo sería tan sencillo si tan sólo no tuviera que ir a clases.

– ¿Seis y treinta? Genial, Rukia ha tocado el despertador para jugarme una mala broma –de mala gana, tumbó su teléfono a un lado de la almohada y se giró entre las sábanas para seguir durmiendo.

– ¿Piensas seguir ahí tirada toda la mañana? –Escuchó que le preguntaba desde la puerta–. Llegarás tarde a tu primer día de clases y conseguirás un largo sermón de parte del profesor titular. He escuchado que nos tocará el mismo que a Rukia y no es con el puedas tratar con demasiada confianza.

– Déjame en paz, Uryuu –gruñó tapándose hasta la cabeza para evitar seguir oyendo su molesta voz.

– Son las siete y treinta. Rukia y yo saldremos dentro de quince minutos y si no te apresuras te dejaremos sola –aconsejó saliendo por el mismo lugar por el que había llegado.

Segundos después, Tatsuki se destapó y fijó su mirada en la pantalla de su celular, otra vez. Efectivamente eran las siete y treinta.

Debería ser más rápida que su madre al limpiar la casa entera antes de la llegada de un invitado.

Habían pasado dos años y los niños ya no eran niños sino pequeños adolescentes, Tatsuki y Uryuu se encontraban en segundo año de secundaria del Instituto Mayor de Karakura, justo al que iba su hermana. La familia Kuchiki se había mudado a otro vecindario, a una casa más espaciosa y bien ubicada, podría decirse que estaban de maravilla e Hisana estaba más que feliz por la buena relación de hermanos que llevaban sus tres hijos, es decir, creyó que Rukia explotaría al descubrir que su nuevo hogar sólo constaba de tres habitaciones y, como Uryuu ya era un adolescente varón, Tatsuki debería compartir habitación con ella. Sí, sólo les había rezado a ella y a Byakuya un rosario de quejas y luego se encerró en el cuarto por dos días completos sin probar bocado, pero tan pronto acabaron de negociar con ella un nuevo set de maquillaje, más completo que el que ya tenía, su humor cambió como si nada hubiera sucedido. Hisana estuvo preocupada al principio, pues los niños se habían acostumbrado a compartir ruta hacia el instituto con los hermanos Kurosaki y desde la mudanza tuvieron que cambiar el trayecto y ya no se veían muy seguido, sin embargo ella y Masaki se las ingeniaban para organizar cenas y almuerzos como excusa para ponerse al día sobre sus vidas, además del deseo oculto de querer juntar a sus dos hijos mayores para que aclararan sus malentendidos, en vano, claro, pero valía el intento.

Byakuya ya estaba enterado acerca de la ruptura en la relación de su hija mayor con la persona que había calificado como un posible delincuente juvenil, se lo había dicho su esposa por error dos meses después de haber sucedido, y aun ya sabiéndolo no hizo comentario alguno, sólo sonrió de lado volviendo su concentración al periódico en sus manos aquella mañana. Hisana le había jurado que tarde o temprano ellos volverían a estar juntos, pues la prueba de que todavía se seguían queriendo radicaba en el anillo de plata que Rukia llevaba puesto siempre, regalo que escondía una promesa realizada con ese mocoso y que nadie más que ellos dos conocían; de todas formas él sabía que eso jamás pasaría ya que su hija era una Kuchiki que se hacía respetar y no permitiría que un mocoso como ese la hiciera sufrir. Había hecho bien en mudar a su familia lejos de Kurosaki Ichigo.

.

.

– Bien, disfruten de su primer día –les deseó Hisana desde la puerta de entrada mientras les entregaba a Rukia y a Uryuu sus respectivos almuerzos–. Sobretodo tú, Rukia, recuerda que éste es tu último primer día de clases en el instituto. Dios, ya casi eres una universitaria –pensó lo último en voz alta.

– No empieces, mamá. Todavía no comienzo mi primer día y ya piensas en la universidad –se quejó Rukia con falsa molestia.

– Cuando menos te lo esperes ya estarás en la ceremonia de graduación.

– Ya veremos entonces –contestó con una mueca graciosa y le dio un beso de despedida.

– Que les vaya bien.

– Gracias mamá –fue la respuesta unánime por parte de ambos hermanos.

– ¡Esperen! –Se escuchó a Tatsuki bajando las escaleras con su saco y portafolio en una mano, un cepillo en la otra, con la que daba batalla a su alborotado cabello, y unas cuantas hojas en su boca–. ¡Estedes magictos traidors cu pnfan dejferme atrás! –los regañó sin ser entendida

– A ver, Tatsuki –llamó su atención su madre acercándose a ella–. Mejor quítate eso de la boca si quieres que ellos te entiendan. ¿Y qué es lo que llevas, por cierto? –le preguntó a la par que intentaba retirarle las hojas.

– ¡URU! –exclamó dando un paso hacia atrás y esquivando a su madre.

– Mamá, no creo que quieras verlo aún –intervino Uryuu tomando por ella las hojas de su hermana–. Es un proyecto en el que Tatsuki estuvo trabajando con Karin durante el verano pero no está terminado y ellas no se los quieren mostrar a nadie por el momento.

– Exacto –apoyó su hermana tirando del cepillo que se había atorado en su cabello.

– Ahh… Está bien –aceptó su madre sonriendo con confianza.

– ¡Ya dejen de hablar o llegaremos tarde a clase! –los regañó Rukia abriendo la puerta para salir–. ¡Vámonos o los dejaré!

– Mejor nos vamos o la bruja nos lanzará una maldición –aconsejó Tatsuki luego de colocarse su saco y despidiéndose de su madre.

.

 **OwOwOwOwO**

.

– ¡Apresúrate, Uryuu!

– Ya voy, ya voy.

Ambos hermanos llegaron a su respectivo salón y descubrieron, con alivio y emoción, que estarían otro año en compañía de las gemelas Kurosaki.

– ¡Karin! –La llamó por detrás.

– ¡Tatsuki! –Devolvió el saludo y fue a su encuentro. Un choque de manos y puños, y luego un abrazo más… femenino.

Uryuu terminó de acercarse a Yuzu y le sonrió amistosamente en señal de saludo, a lo que ella correspondió con otra sonrisa.

– Sí que se han perdido durante las vacaciones, chicos.

– ¿Nosotros? Ustedes son las que han vuelto de su viaje el viernes por la noche –reclamó Tatsuki haciéndolas reír.

– No nos culpes, fueron nuestros padres quienes insistieron en pasar tiempo de calidad en familia luego de estar separados casi todo el último año.

– ¿Qué tal Kyoto?

– Muy verde y natural. Hubieras odiado estar ahí.

– ¡Karin! –Le reclamó su hermana–. No digas eso, hemos aprendido mucho de la naturaleza y de cocina.

– Y no podría estar más feliz por ello, hermanita.

– ¿En serio han aprendido sobre cocina? –indagó Uryuu con curiosidad.

– ¡Claro! La casera del lugar nos ofreció clases gratuitas al ser los primeros inquilinos, así que nuestra madre aceptó y las tres estuvimos a su cargo.

– Te compadezco –susurró Tatsuki a Karin apoyando una mano en su hombro en señal de consuelo.

– Deberías haber conocido a la mujer. Sola y criando a sus cuatro gatos como si fueran hijos.

– ¿Es viuda?

– ¡Soltera! Tiene cincuenta años y llama a sus gatos Ricky, Martin, Michael y Jackson. Dice que pronto conocerá al amor de su vida y vivirá por cien años más por el milagro de llegar virgen a su edad.

– No es cierto –musitó Tatsuki imaginándose a la mujer y temblando por ello.

– Lo es. Nuestra madre se negó a salir corriendo de allí aunque se lo supliqué.

– ¡¿Ricky Martin y Michael Jackson?! –exclamó ignorando lo anterior.

– ¿Sólo eso has escuchado?

– Uryuu, anota esto, debemos adoptar un gato y colocarle el nombre de un famoso artista –alegó emocionada.

– Kon se lo comería tan pronto lo viera –destruyó sus ilusiones sin pizca de remordimientos.

– Como sea, debes escuchar esto, Tatsuki. Mi padre nos ha llevado a mí y a Ichigo a un partido de fútbol donde conocimos al famoso Nnoitra Gilga y Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio –la aludida dejó caer su quijada y ninguna palabra se dignó a salir de su boca–. Además, hemos encontrado a los luchadores más profesionales de Kyoto en el centro comercial.

– ¿Gantenbainne y Yammy?

– Exacto.

– ¿Qué es lo que hacían en el centro comercial? –preguntó Uryuu confundido.

– Comprar faldas y carteras nuevas –respondió Karin con ironía–. No lo sé, sólo los vimos y no pude resistirme a pedir sus autógrafos.

– No te has olvidado de mí, ¿cierto?

– Tengo sus autógrafos para ti también.

– ¡Sí! ¿Sabes? También tengo algo que de seguro te encantará. En nuestro viaje al pueblo de Inuzuri, donde nuestra madre vivía de pequeña, no hemos visto más que campos y ríos, pero se llevó a cabo un encuentro de lucha libre donde Tensa Zangetsu lucharía contra el invencible Zommari Rureaux –Karin sonrió sabiendo de sobra la respuesta–. Adivinas quién ganó, ¿cierto?

– Nadie es invencible a excepción del gran Tensa Zangetsu –contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

– Pues debes ver su grandiosa victoria y el saludo especialmente dedicado a Karin Kurosaki.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo has filmado y hasta le pediste que me enviara un saludo personalmente?! –Tatsuki sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos–. Eso es incluso mejor que mis autógrafos – se lamentó teatralmente–. Recuérdame hacer un monumento en tu honor la próxima vez que vayamos a Kyoto.

– ¡Niños, siéntense en sus lugares y pongan atención al anuncio que les daré a continuación! –Pidió un hombre alto y de gafas que de inmediato reconocieron como su profesor titular.

Ya que las niñas estaban sentadas en la segunda fila del lado de la ventana, Uryuu tomó asiento en la tercera fila al lado de Yuzu y al frente de la clase, mientras que Tatsuki se sentó detrás de él y a la derecha de Karin.

– Así nos sentamos el año pasado –se quejó Tatsuki recordando sus posiciones en primer año de secundaria–. Karin cambiemos –la aludida la miró con una ceja levantada pero al final aceptó soltando un bufido.

– Mi nombre es Sosuke Aizen y seré su nuevo profesor titular durante el resto del año escolar. Espero que podamos entendernos y así llevarnos lo suficientemente bien como para que no deba suspenderlos por alguna estupidez que estén pensando realizar durante el año. Recuerden que como su titular tengo la libertad de decidir su castigo, y si decido que su castigo es limpiar el instituto de arriba abajo en una hora, también deberán hacerlo.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron en blanco ante tan motivador discurso de su profesor. Intentaron pasar por alto el miedo que les causó escucharlo hablar con tan profunda voz, sin embargo todos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Ese tipo sí que daba miedo.

– Y tú que querías quedarte en la cama y llegar tarde a clase –susurró por lo bajo Uryuu sin atreverse a voltearse para encarar a su hermana.

– Ustedes dos, ¿de qué hablan? –Acusó a los dos chicos mirándolos con altivez–. Preséntense antes de que decida castigarlos en el primer día.

–Sí, señor. D-digo profesor –contestó Uryuu con temor–. Soy Uryuu Ishida y ella es Tatsuki Arisawa. Por favor, disculpe nuestro atrevimiento.

– No están sus apellidos en el registro –comentó Aizen revisando la planilla de datos de los alumnos–. ¿Están seguros que pertenecen a esta clase?

– Nuestros apellidos no figuran como tal, profesor –respondió Tatsuki con desdén–. Aparecemos bajo el apellido Kuchiki pero todos nos conocen como Arisawa e Ishida.

– ¿Y a qué se debe eso? Si se puede saber, claro.

– No, no se puede saber –contestó con relajación, ajena a la mirada amenazadora de su profesor.

Uryuu tomó el cuaderno que ya había sacado de su portafolio para tomar notas y le pegó en la cabeza con él.

– Cállate si no quieres ser castigada el primer día de clases, idiota –la regañó entre susurros antes de que ella protestara. Enseguida, se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia formal a su profesor–. Me disculpo por la actitud de mi hermana, profesor. Ciertamente figuramos como Kuchiki Tatsuki y Kuchiki Uryuu, sin embargo nuestros padres adoptivos nos han permitido seguir utilizando nuestros apellidos para presentarnos con nuestros amigos.

– Así que son hermanos de Kuchiki Rukia –habló por lo bajo llevándose una mano a la barbilla–. Interesante.

– No me gusta su expresión –susurró Uryuu a su hermana.

– Pues a mí me parece que es más malévolo que Rukia ideando un plan de venganza.

– Bien, atención que ahora pasaré a presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros. Muchos de ustedes ya se conocen desde el año pasado, así que espero puedan integrar a estos cuatro chicos sin problemas. Entren –indicó a quienes esperaban fuera del salón.

Al instante, dos niñas y dos niños ingresaron al salón y se pararon frente a toda la clase. Las gemelas y los pequeños, tanto como sus compañeros, se quedaron emocionados al ver en ellos la posibilidad de nuevos amigos. Uryuu se quedó maravillado por la belleza de sus dos nuevas compañeras, pues de verdad eran muy lindas.

– ¡Debes serle fiel a tu futura esposa! –se auto regañó Uryuu luego de darse una fuerte cachetada para despertar de su ensoñación.

De inmediato, sus compañeros comenzaron a reír a carcajadas por semejante comentario. Incluso los nuevos lo miraban divertidos por la escena. Tatsuki se hundió en su asiento mientras desviaba la mirada aparentando no conocerlo, maldijo el día en el que creyó enamorarse de una pechugona como _Inoue-pechos-jumbo_ , lo apostaba todo a que esa bruja disfrazada de princesa lo había atrapado con sus enormes…

– Señor Kuchiki, ¿Quiere ser castigado por falta de respeto a sus compañeros? –lo regañó Aizen molesto por ser la segunda vez que interrumpía la clase.

– Lo siento –se disculpó sonrojado por la vergüenza.

Sus compañeros rieron nuevamente, contagiando a los cuatro chicos parados frente a la clase. La niña de cabello castaño le sonrió divertida mientras que la otra, de cabello recogido en una trenza, lo miraba fijamente. Uryuu enrojeció más y se hundió lentamente en su asiento.

– Es suficiente –exigió Aizen mirándolos gélidamente y asustándolos en el proceso–. Niños, preséntense.

– Mi nombre es Yoshino Soma y seré su nueva compañera. Espero poder llevarme bien con todos –se presentó la chica de cabello largo y castaño. Uryuu pudo apreciar sus bellos ojos color violeta y su sonrisa de…

" _Recuerda a tu Princesa Tejedora. Recuerda a tu futura Señora Embajadora de Algas_ " se regañaba cada vez que comenzaba a halagar mentalmente a su nueva compañera.

– Mi nombre es Nemú Kurotsuchi, soy hija de uno de los profesores de este instituto. Es un gusto conocerlos –saludó formalmente la niña de cabello negro trenzado y con flequillo.

Los demás alumnos del salón se la quedaron viendo con curiosidad, pues a pesar de ser una niña muy menuda y bella, caracterizada por sus grandes ojos verdes, su expresión era algo frívola y hasta un poco melancólica si se la observaba mejor. A diferencia de Yoshino, ella no había sonreído en ningún momento y les hablaba con una voz neutral y monótona. Bastante misteriosa, al parecer.

– Soy Yukio Hans Vorarlberna –se presentó el primer niño alzando una mano en señal de saludo–. Mi madre es japonesa pero mi padre es alemán. Viví en Alemania hasta hace poco, pero debido al trabajo de mi padre me nos hemos mudado a Karakura. Espero llevarme bien con todos.

La mayoría de las niñas suspiraron ante la elegancia que emanaba del chico nuevo. Además, era muy apuesto, alto, rubio y de ojos verdes. No era muy difícil imaginar que tenía una ascendencia alemana.

Sólo dos niñas le prestaban tanta atención como al insecto que revoloteaba de un lado a otro por el salón. Tatsuki y Karin ponían toda su atención en su actividad de encimar dos gomas de manera vertical, obviando las presentaciones de sus nuevos compañeros luego de haber escuchado a la aburrida de Nemú Kurutso… lo que sea.

– Me llamo Kosei Shukuro. Ahh… espero poder ser amigo de todos –habló con torpeza reverenciando con algo de exageración y sonrojándose un poco.

Yuzu ahogó una pequeña risa que llamó la atención de Uryuu y lo hizo sonreír de lado poniendo mayor atención en el niño de cabello negro y lentes del mismo color que enmarcaban su mirada azulada.

– Muy bien. Tomen asiento en donde vean un lugar y así comenzaremos la clase –pidió Aizen tomando asiento en su escritorio y revisando nuevamente la planilla de alumnos.

Kosei tomó asiento en la primera fila junto a la ventana, del lado izquierdo de Yuzu. Yoshino se sentó al lado de Uryuu y detrás de ella Yukio, coincidentemente al lado de Karin. Por último, Nemú decidió optar por el asiento que se encontraba al final de la primera fila al lado de la ventana, casi apartada de su nuevo grupo de compañeros, algo que llamó mucho la atención de Uryuu.

– ¡YA LLEGUÉ! –Gritó Renji abriendo escandalosamente la puerta del salón y, en consecuencia, sobresaltando a todos sus compañeros–. Siento mucho no haber llegado a tiempo, profesor –se disculpó con el hombre que asumió sería su profesor titular al ser el único adulto en la clase–, es que esta mañana mi padre se ofreció a traerme pero el auto se descompuso antes de siquiera haber podido salir. Cuando decidí venir caminando, una anciana dejó caer accidentalmente sus compras y no pude no ayudarla, tuve que cargar sus bolsas y ayudarla a cruzar la calle para que nada malo le sucediera pero entonces recordó que había dejado su cartera olvidada en el mercado y fui corriendo a buscarla. Por eso llegué tarde.

Aizen no sabía si creer o no tan emotiva historia de un niño que tenía cara de delincuente juvenil. Por su parte, todas las niñas del salón suspiraron como enamoradas al escuchar su bondadosa hazaña; si el profesor no lo perdonaba entonces ellas tampoco lo perdonarían a él por desalmado.

– ¡Por favor! –Exclamó Tatsuki rodando los ojos y frunciendo su ceño–. También usaste esa excusa el día de mi cumpleaños, ¿Quién eres? ¿Defensa civil para los desahuciados?

– Pues mis padres me han enseñado a ser amable con las personas mayores –respondió como si nada, dejando a Tatsuki sin respuesta.

– Tome asiento, Señor…

– Abarai, Abarai Renji, profesor…

– Aizen. Profesor titular de la clase, Aizen Sosuke.

– Pues es un gusto, profesor titular Aizen Sosuke –repitió su título engrosando la voz. Antes de que él pudiera responder, Renji se dirigió hacia el único lugar libre que quedaba en el salón.

En su trayecto, saludó con un choque de puños a Uryuu y un efusivo "hola" a Yuzu y Karin, sin embargo se detuvo al no reconocer al chico de gafas a un lado de Yuzu.

– Creo que no te conozco –le dijo acercándose a su rostro–. ¿Eres nuevo?

– S-sí –contestó el niño tímidamente–. M-mi nombre es Kosei Shukuro –se presentó algo temeroso, pues ese niño parecía algo… brabucón.

– ¡Pues bienvenido, Kosei! –exclamó sonriendo abiertamente y palmeándole el hombro con brusquedad desmedida–. Yo soy Abarai Renji, espero que podamos ser amigos –Kosei lo miró sorprendido y luego sonrió. Él había sido el primero, después del director, en darle la bienvenida al instituto.

– Claro que sí –le respondió animado sonriéndole él también.

Renji prosiguió con su camino hasta llegar a su nuevo asiento.

– Siéntate en otro lugar. Me estorbas –gruñó Tatsuki desviando la vista.

– ¿Molesta por lo de recién? –Preguntó riendo con burla–. Tranquila, lo haría si pudiera, sin embargo no hay otro lugar en el salón donde pueda sentarme lejos de ti y tu cara de feliz cumpleaños.

Tatsuki volteó a verlo furibunda, mas todo se esfumó de su mente al ver su sonrisa que… ¿la encandilaba? Ah, no, eso sólo era la luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas.

– Sólo trata de no molestarme –le pidió de mala gana desviando nuevamente la cara para que éste no notara su leve sonrojo.

.

 **OwOwOwOwO**

.

Rukia suspiró derrotada y dispuesta a aceptar su duro destino, abrió la puerta del salón de clase y alzó la vista comprobando con pesadez que definitivamente Ichigo sería su compañero de curso hasta en el último año de preparatoria. De inmediato fue abordada por sus amigas, quienes la abrazaron con tanta efusividad que la asfixiaban.

– Chi…cas… su amor me… asfixia –logró articular entre tanto abrazo. Sólo entonces ellas la soltaron–. Mejor –aclaró inspirando profundo y soltando el aire con lentitud–. No entiendo el motivo de tanta emoción si nos hemos visto por última vez hace unos días.

– Bueno, no es lo mismo cuando se trata de volver a vernos con los uniformes escolares puestos –comentó Rangiku girando sobre sus talones y posando sensualmente–. Rukia, ¡Es nuestro último primer día de instituto! El próximo año seremos cuatro sexis universitarias.

– Creí que seríamos serias y adultas universitarias.

– Pues entonces seremos serias, adultas _y_ sexis universitarias –se corrigió poniendo énfasis a la " _y_ " –. Debemos aprovechar este último año al máximo –las demás se miraron y ahogaron risas de diversión al imaginar lo que Rangiku tomaba por divertido.

– Deja que tome asiento primero, Ran –pidió Momo empujándola suavemente hacia su asiento para darle paso a las demás.

De sobra ya sabía el lugar que sus amigas habían elegido, el año anterior se habían sentado de la misma manera, y el anterior al anterior. Básicamente obtenían los mismos puestos todos los años desde primero de preparatoria gracias a los esfuerzos que Rangiku ponía en ello.

– Ahh… chicas creo que… ahh… –las aludidas voltearon a verla casi bien coordinadas. Rukia no sabía cómo decírselos –. Creo que… podríamos cambiar este año –Rangiku alzó una ceja y la miró sin comprender–. Es decir, tú misma lo dijiste, Ran, es nuestro último año de instituto y debemos aprovecharlo al máximo. Creo que… para que eso suceda podríamos sentarnos más… al medio esta vez.

Todos los años desde primero de preparatoria se sentaban en los mismos lugares por más que el salón fuera diferente, ya se estaba cansando de eso. No es que no quisiera estar con ellas pero tampoco quería que fueran sus únicas amigas. Estar sentadas al final del salón daba la impresión de que eran parte de un grupo cerrado para sus demás compañeros, mientras que para los profesores significaba que eran las más problemáticas de la clase, cuando en realidad no era cierto.

– ¿Por qué haríamos eso, Rukia? –preguntó Rangiku confundida–. Creí que te agradaba que estuviéramos todas juntas. ¿Acaso te molestamos?

– ¡No, no es eso, para nada! –se apresuró a aclarar antes de que pudiera malinterpretarlo todo–. Es que… leí en la revista adolescente, El Joven Chappy adolescente…

– ¿Eso se considera "adolescente"? –se preguntó Soi haciendo una mueca de disgusto ante la mención del conejo.

–…que en un salón de clase hay tres clases de estudiantes y que se pueden identificar muy sencillamente. Miren –sacó de su portafolio la dichosa revista y la abrió en la página correspondiente. Soi observó con horror los garabatos que daban forma al endemoniado conejo y sus amigos–, los inteligentes son los que siempre se van a sentar al frente de la clase, para ser vistos y escuchados sin problemas por los profesores cada vez que tengan que hablar o dar su opinión; los más rezagados tienen la afición de sentarse atrás por las razones contrarias, pues muy a la inversa de los inteligentes ellos no quieren ser vistos con facilidad por los profesores cuando se encuentran durmiendo o jugando durante las clases.

– Esa es la justa razón por la que todos los años desde que estamos juntas me sacrifico el primer día para venir antes que otros a clase y así reservar nuestros lugares antes de que cualquier tonto nos lo gane –se quejó la rubia al notar que Rukia no sabía valorar o siquiera comprender sus esfuerzos anuales.

– ¡Escucha! –Exigió perdiendo la paciencia y señalando repetidas veces la página de la revista–. Los terceros son la gente social del salón, personas que estratégicamente se sientan en el medio de la clase para tener libre acceso a todo su grupo. Conocen tanto a los inteligentes como a los rezagados y siempre saben todo de todos –comentó maravillada al imaginarse parte de esa clase de personas–. Quiero ser así. Este último año quiero conocer más a nuestros compañeros y que no crean que sólo ustedes pueden ser mis amigas.

– Ellos no creen eso –refutó Rangiku.

– Senna lo hizo –le recordó Momo mordiéndose la lengua al percatarse de su impertinencia.

Rukia bufó y desvió la mirada, molesta. Cruzó sus brazos delante del pecho y miró el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Claramente su amiga había metido la pata.

– R-Rukia… lo siento. No quise…

– ¿Por qué lo sientes? No me molesta en lo más mínimo que nombres a nuestra dulce, cariñosa, arpía, amigable y simpática compañera –todas fruncieron el ceño al encontrar algo raro entre tan bellos halagos. Rukía sí estaba molesta–. Quien por cierto parece estar de nueva cuenta en nuestro mismo salón –agregó con desdén al ver de reojo cómo Senna entraba alegremente por la puerta.

– Rukia, ¿en serio quieres conocerlos más? –preguntó Soi volviendo al tema principal y evitando mayor incomodidad entre ellas–. ¿Estás segura de que en realidad no quieres ser popular y darle una lección a Kurosaki?

– ¿Y desde cuándo Ichigo ha entrado como tema de conversación? –Preguntó más que ofendida–. Yo sólo quiero conocer a más personas, ¿está mal querer sociabilizar más? –ninguna respondió–. ¿Saben qué? Déjenlo así. Me sentaré más delante de todos modos –tomó su portafolio y avanzó dos asientos más adelante, donde arrojó sus cosas con algo de brusquedad.

– ¡Oh, vamos, Rukia! No te enfades por algo tan tonto –pidió Momo tomando asiento a un lado de ella–. Sabes que desde primero de preparatoria nos sentamos todas juntas. Para Rangiku es una tradición ocupar los mismos puestos todos los años. Además, yo también he leído ese artículo y creo que es muy cierto, este año me sentaré al frente de la clase para que los profesores reconozcan mi inteligencia y capacidad de aprendizaje –confesó orgullosa de su decisión.

– Eso no es totalmente cierto, a decir verdad quiere que los profesores la reconozcan, pero eso sólo para que luego le vayan con el cuento al grupo de Toshiro Hitusgaya y sus amigos nerds.

– ¡Rangiku! –la regañó Momo sonrojándose. Rukia la miró y rió por lo bajo.

– ¡Oh! Acaba de reír, ¡Acaba de reír!

– No, no es cierto –contestó rápidamente volviendo a su semblante indiferente.

– ¿Cómo que no? Acabo de verte con mis lindos ojitos azules –le reprochó fingiendo molestia–. Eso sólo puede significar que no perdonas, ¿cierto? –Sin comentarios–. ¿Cierto? –nuevamente, la pelinegra no contestó.

Rangiku le indicó a las demás con su mirada que inmovilizaran a Rukia. De inmediato, ella comenzó a hacerle cosquillas para que ésta riera a carcajadas fuertes y sonoras. Todos sus compañeros voltearon a verlas y se contagiaron de su risa, " _el loco grupo de la clase_ " volvía a hacer de las suyas.

– ¡¿Nos perdonas?! –preguntó Rangiku a los gritos sin dejar de torturarla.

– ¡N-no! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡SUÉLTENME!

– ¡Primero di que nos perdonarás!

– ¡No lo haré!

– ¡Pues no te dejaré!

– Está bien –susurró entre risas–. Está bien, está bien.

– ¡¿Qué está bien?!

– Las perdono.

– No te escucho –canturreó cínicamente sin parar de hacerle cosquillas.

– ¡Las perdono!

– Creo que estoy sorda…

– ¡LAS PERDONO PERO YA SUÉLTENME! –de inmediato la solaron y ella procedió a acomodarse el uniforme escolar. Entre las cuatro se miraron y no pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas–. Son imposibles –se quejó con diversión.

– Pero así nos amas.

Luego de unos minutos y cuando sus compañeros terminaban de llegar, Momo y las demás se encaminaron a sus respectivos asientos dejando a Rukia sola en medio del salón. Ella se giró para ver nerviosa a Soi y Rangiku obteniendo como respuesta un pulgar en alto por parte de la pelinegra y un guiño de ojo por parte de la otra. Inspiró profundo y volvió su vista al frente.

– Creo que no ha sido una buena idea dejar que se siente en _ese_ lugar –sopesó la rubia dirigiendo una mirada preocupada a la espalda de Rukia.

– Pues yo creo que este último año será interesante –le respondió Soi mirándola también y con una sonrisa ladeada.

Rukia pensó en distintas formas de comenzar una buena conversación con sus nuevos vecinos. Tal vez podría empezar con un "mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki", no, era muy insulso; quizá un "hola, soy Rukia, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos", ni pensarlo, ¡Era muy infantil! Se echó hacia adelante sobre sus brazos y fijó la vista en una portafolio que descansaba sobre la mesa que estaba a su lado izquierdo, ¿acaso había estado allí todo ese tiempo? ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? ¿Sería de una chica o un chico? ¿Sería amigable o más bien reservado? Bueno, si fuera reservado o tímido entonces no elegiría sentarse al medio de la clase.

– Piensa menos y actúa con naturalidad, Rukia –se dijo a sí misma sacudiendo la cabeza y dispuesta a sacar sus cuadernos del portafolio. Sin embargo, notó que en el fondo había algo pequeño entre sus libros–. Mi espejo –susurró sorprendida al encontrarlo al fin. Lo había estado buscando por largo tiempo y jamás se imaginó que lo olvidaría en su portafolio durante todo el verano.

No pudo resistirse a echarse una mirada en él, después de todo era una costumbre que aún mantenía. Su reflejo le devolvía un rostro fresco y natural, libre de maquillaje. Sólo realzaba su mirada con un poco de marcador de pestañas pero ya no se pasaba la mañana entera entre cremas, polvo de base, sombras y brillos labiales, Ichigo le había quitado esa manía hacía mucho tiempo y ahora se tenía más confianza que antes. Ichigo…

– Me pregunto dónde se sentará esta vez… –murmuró con nostalgia guardando con parsimonia el espejo en uno de los bolsillos de su portafolio. Al fin y al cabo, su último año de instituto lo compartiría con él… y la otra estúpida.

Sacudió su cabeza y frunció su ceño.

– Este año será increíble. No tengo por qué preocuparme de ese idiota –se auto convenció obligándose a sonreír.

– Muy bien, tomen asiento en este mismo instante si no quieren un castigo a primera hora del día –todos obedecieron por miedo a sus amenazas–. Supongo que no será necesario presentarme ya que me conocen mejor que a ustedes mismos…

– Mejor que a nuestros últimos años de preparatoria –farfulló Keigo haciendo referencia a los dos pasados años que también habían tenido el infortunio de soportarlo como profesor titular.

– Asano, ya comienza con un punto menos en el primer examen.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Sabrá callarse si no quiere convertirlo en dos puntos menos –Keigo agachó la mirada acatando la orden–. En fin, pueden estar orgullosos de saber que seré su profesor titular este año también –un coro de quejidos inundó el salón lleno de alumnos que querían llorar de la frustración–. Tal parece ser que Asano no será el único con puntos menos en el examen –explicó con una sonrisa tenebrosa que espantó a la mayoría. El mismo coro que antes lloriqueó ahora se disculpó al mejor estilo militar.

– ¡Disculpe la tardanza, profesor! –Se escuchó decir a Senna desde el umbral de la puerta–. Aizen alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos–. El profesor nos mandó a llamar por un asunto urgente –" _¿Nos?_ " se preguntó Rukia con mal presentimiento.

Senna se apresuró a llegar a su asiento que, casualidad o no, se encontraba a un banco de por medio de Rukia. " _Oh, no, no puede ser cierto_ " se lamentó Rukia sintiendo como el mal augurio crecía en su interior. Volvió su vista al frente para comprobar que Ichigo había entrado y se dirigía, exactamente, hacia el asiento… con el misterioso portafolio a su izquierda.

– Maldición –dejó escapar en un muy bajo susurro que nadie más escuchó.

–…porque todos sabemos que usted y la señorita Harugasaki andaban haciendo de las suyas quién sabe dónde –ambos chicos atinaron a mirar instintivamente a Rukia, quien se hacía la desentendida mirando a través de la ventana–. Mejor ahórrense las excusa e intenten, por lo menos, de llegar a tiempo a clases o los castigaré.

Todos vitorearon y aplaudieron la osadía de Kurosaki y la valentía de Harugasaki al desafiar a los profesores incluso el primer día de clases.

– ¡Estábamos con el director! –respondieron al unísono ganándose más bromas de parte de sus compañeros, pues su sonrojo y la manera de negarlo todo de manera sincronizada no los ayudaba en nada.

– Ya siéntense de una vez –exigió Aizen tomando la planilla de asistencia–. Debo comunicarles algo importante así que pongan atención.

Ichigo suspiró derrotado y acabó de llegar a su asiento comprobando esta vez que Rukia se encontraba sentada a su lado. No evitó ocultar su sonrisa de felicidad y finalmente se sentó en su lugar.

– Ha sido un simple y feo error –dijo ella antes de siquiera saber si le preguntaría o no.

– Y lo de recién un simple y feo malentendido –contestó él siguiéndole el juego.

– Eso no tienes por qué explicármelo, después de todo ya no somos nada –explicó Rukia con molestia.

– Eso te lo creeré cuando ya no lleves puesto el anillo que te regalé aquella vez –refutó Ichigo apoyando su mentón en su mano.

– S-sólo me lo puse porque queda bien con los pendientes que me ha regalado mi padre –se defendió ella desviando la mirada para que no notara su sonrojo–. S-si quieres te lo devuelvo.

– No es necesario. Tengo el mío –le enseñó su mano izquierda donde descansaba un anillo similar –ella no respondió.

–…Es algo repentino, teniendo en cuenta que este es su último año de preparatoria, pero tendrán nuevos compañeros de clase. Entren –ordenó a los chicos que esperaban pacientemente del otro lado de la puerta.

Dos chicos y una chica se pararon frente a toda la clase siendo escrutados por la mirada de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros.

– Mi nombre es Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, nos hemos mudado con mi familia desde el sur de Tailandia y seré su nueva compañera desde ahora. Espero poder llevarme bien con todos –se presentó la chica de cabello largo y ondulado color verde-lima y ojos pardos grisáceos. De inmediato se dejó escuchar un silbido descarado por parte de… Keigo–. ¡Oh, gracias! –Exclamó Nelliel–. Me haces sonrojar, ja, ja. Pueden decirme Nell.

– ¡Hola, Nell! –saludaron como hipnotizados los varones del grupo. Las mujeres solo bufaron derrotadas ante su estupidez mental.

– Soy Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez –fue el turno del chico a su lado mirando a todos con desdén y, aun así, rompiendo varios corazones femeninos.

A decir verdad, era alguien bastante bien parecido, alto –de tal vez un metro ochenta y seis, un poco más que Nell–, musculoso a juzgar por sus bien torneados brazos, de ojos azules y con aspecto felinos, y un cabello erizado color… azul claro.

– Por favor, se nota a kilómetros que su cabello es teñido –bufó Ichigo al notar la mirada de Rukia posada en la presencia del idiota ese.

– Pues no tienes mucho de qué quejarte –refutó ella sin remordimientos.

– Cállate.

– Sólo estás celoso porque él parece ser más apuesto que tú.

– Así que ¿Crees que soy apuesto? –le preguntó con intenciones de desviar su atención del chico nuevo. Rukia lo miró y sonrió de lado.

– Pude haberme equivocado contigo pero eso no significa que tenga tan mal gusto en cuanto a chicos –le respondió dejándolo sin más que decir.

– Ulquiorra Cifer –fue lo único que dijo el último de los tres _nuevos_. Un chico también alto, pálido, de cabello negro y largo hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, mirada verde y seria.

– Él también es lindo –expresó Rukia a _nadie_ en particular. Ichigo bufó de nueva cuenta y desvió su mirada, haciendo sonreír triunfante a la pelinegra.

Una vez acabada las presentaciones, Aizen les pidió que tomaran asiento donde encontraran lugar, así que Nell se encaminó hacia el banco que se encontraba detrás de Ichigo; al pasar por su lado, la chica le guiñó el ojo sorprendiéndolo, mas un escalofrío en su espina dorsal le advirtió que no había sido el único en notar ese gesto, pues Rukia lo escrutaba con su mirada gélida y casi asesina.

Grimmjow no encontró otro lugar cerca de donde estaba parado más que el que se encontraba cerca del de Nelliel; ¿Qué más daba? Si al menos ella no le dirigía la palabra con eso sería suficiente. Lanzó su portafolio a la mesa, sobresaltando a Rukia en el proceso, para luego arrojarse él a la silla escandalosamente. Suspiró aburrido y se dispuso a jugar con las llaves de la casa, cuando sintió la tímida mirada de la chica de al lado.

– ¡Oye, tú! –Rukia se supo descubierta y rápidamente volvió su vista al frente–. ¿Por qué me ignoras? No muerdo, ¿bien? –Ichigo escuchó sus palabras alertándose de inmediato. Miró al chico con su ceño fruncido y esperó por la reacción de Rukia.

Rukia comprendió que con su actitud tal vez habría herido al chico nuevo, a Grimmjow, así que, arrepentida, giró su cabeza para mirarlo otra vez. Era cierto, no tenía por qué temerle si a fin de cuentas todos podían despertar con el pie izquierdo, tal vez ese había sido su día malo. A pesar de la penetrante mirada que él le dedicaba, sonrió amablemente y en señal de disculpas, algo que descolocó a Grimmjow lo suficiente como para tener que desviar su mirada y así ella no notara su leve sonrojo. ¿Quién cambiaba su humor de un momento para otro tan fácilmente? Sobre todo tratándose de una chica.

Sólo Ichigo fue capaz de comprender esa reacción avergonzada… y ciertamente no le había agradado para nada.

Por último, Ulquiorra tomó asiento lo más cerca posible de la ventana, al lado izquierdo de Orihime. La chica sintió acelerar su corazón en cuanto él dejó su portafolio en el asiento a su lado, ¿Desde cuándo ella se sentía tan nerviosa ante la presencia de un chico? De mal en peor fue la situación en cuanto el chico nuevo se había percatado de su acosadora mirada, Orihime se hizo la desentendida y fijó su concentración en el libro que, por alguna razón, tenía sobre la mesa. Ulquiorra suspiró cansinamente al comprender que la situación era similar a la de años anteriores en los demás institutos, así que esta vez se decidió por descubrirla cruelmente.

– Disculpa –le habló a la mujer a su lado. Orihime sintió latir tan rápido su corazón que creyó que le agarraría un paro cardíaco en ese instante.

– ¿S-Sí?

– Tu libro –señaló para confusión de la otra–. Está al revés. ¿Segura que puedes leer con todas esas letras de cabeza? –indagó con su profunda y grave voz.

– A-ahhh… u-ups, ja, ja, ja. Gracias por la indicación –le respondió apenada y completamente avergonzada por su incompetencia. " _¿Pero qué demonios fue eso, idiota? ¿Desde cuándo te pones nerviosa por la presencia de un chico?_ " se regañó mentalmente sintiéndose una tonta.

.

 **OwOwOwOwO**

.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Rukia sacó su bento dispuesta a comer, ya que sus amigas se disculparon por tener que ir hasta la cafetería para comprar lo suyo, a ella no le quedó más que comenzar sola. Tomó sus palillos, abrió el envoltorio y sonrió divertida al descubrir que su madre lo había preparado a las apuradas antes de que se fuera.

– Bien, ¡A comer! –se dijo dispuesta a devorarlo todo con hambre. Sin embargo, un ruido estomacal llamó su atención, pues no era el suyo sino el de su nuevo compañero de banco.

Volteó su vista hacia él y lo descubrió recostado en su silla y con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás mientras oprimía su estómago en un vano intento de callarlo.

– Ahh… ¿Disculpa…? –comenzó intentando averiguar si se sentía mal o no había llevado nada para almorzar–. ¿Se te ha olvidado traer tu bento o dinero para el almuerzo? –Preguntó con el mayor tacto posible.

– ¿Crees que si hubiera traído algo de eso estaría aquí tratando de calmar a mi bestia interior? –le devolvió la pregunta con enfado.

Rukia comenzó a reír por lo bajo y pronto la dejó ser, después de todo era divertido. Aun así Grimmjow no lo sentía de igual forma y volteó a verla con su ceño extremadamente fruncido, visiblemente ofendido por su gesto.

– Me alegro de que mi humillación te divierta –respondió furibundo y dispuesto a irse de allí.

– Espera –lo detuvo Rukia dejando de reír–. No era mi intención ofenderte, lo siento. Si quieres puedo compartir mi almuerzo contigo, de todos modos mi madre se ha pasado con la cantidad.

Grimmjow dirigió su vista al bento que su compañera le ofrecía. Quiso declinar la oferta y así mantener su orgullo masculino, mas su estómago no estaba de acuerdo con él.

– No deberías coquetear con un chico malo tan temprano por la mañana –le aconsejó girando su silla en dirección a ella.

– ¿Chico malo? ¿Dónde? –Ambos rieron por la broma–. Si hubiera querido coquetear me habría puesto brillo labial y no te ofrecería un bento que mi madre preparó descuidadamente esta mañana.

Grimmjow volvió a ver su almuerzo y omitió comentario alguno, tenía razón. A pesar de no querer decir nada, no pudo evitar carcajear fuerte, algo que ofendió a la pelinegra lo suficiente como para darle un tincazo en la frente obligándolo a callarse si quería comer. Grimmjow se frotó la zona afectada y miró el perfil de la chica sorprendido por su reacción, nadie nunca se había atrevido a tratarlo de esa manera.

– Toma –Rukia sacó de su portafolio un par de palillos y se los dio–. Siempre llevo un par de repuesto, por si acaso.

– Para tener sólo diecisiete años eres una chica bastante precavida –la alagó observando los palillos que le había dado.

– Aprendes a serlo cuando tienes un par de hermanos que te juegan bromas pesadas a cualquier hora del día, sin límite de tiempo.

– ¿Qué sucedió?

– El año pasado se enojaron conmigo por haberle recomendado a nuestra madre más verduras en vez de frituras y comida chatarra. Cuando al día siguiente descubrieron brócoli en sus bentos corrieron a mi salón para intercambiar mi pescado y arroz por sus porciones de brócoli y se llevaron mis palillos dejándome una nota que decía "Los traidores comerán con la mano" –contó con naturalidad. Grimmjow no pudo no reír como desquiciado al imaginársela tan fina y delicada comiendo brócoli con la mano.

Desde una de las ventanas que comunicaba con el pasillo, Momo, Rangiku y Soi observaban la escena con incredulidad, pues su amiga se veía muy cómoda con aquel sujeto y viceversa. Por otro lado, podían notar el aura asesina que emanaba desde el asiento de Ichigo, quien observaba con su ceño extremadamente fruncido cómo aquel chico osaba hablar con su ex novia.

– Recuérdame comenzar a creer en tus predicciones, Madame Fong –comentó Rangiku sin despegar la vista de ese trío. Al parecer Soi no se había equivocado al creer que ese año iba a ser bastante interesante. Tal vez no había sido mala idea dejar que Rukia se sentara en _ese_ lugar.

Detrás de Ichigo, Nelliel veía con recelo la escena que se desarrollaba a su derecha. Aquella pequeñita había resultado ser bastante rápida como para arrojarse a los brazos de ese estúpido; pobrecita, si tan sólo supiera del lobo hambriento y despiadado que se escondía debajo de ese prospecto de persona… y no se refería a lobo hambriento respecto a la comida. Aunque… a decir verdad, si ese idiota quería jugar de esa manera entonces ella tampoco se echaría para atrás. Dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

– ¿Disculpa…? –Llamó la atención de su compañero de adelante. Ichigo volteó su cuerpo pero no su mirada–. Ahh… ¿Podrías enseñarme dónde queda la cafetería, por favor? Es que he olvidado mi bento en casa por los nervios del primer día de clase –explicó inocentemente esperando que aquel baboso cayera en su trampa.

– Ah, claro. Ve hacia la derecha por el pasillo y baja las escaleras hasta dar con un enorme retrato de un viejo canoso con el título de "Primer director", toma el pasillo de la izquierda y sigue por él hasta que sientas el olor a carne y verduras hervidas, eso te guiará hasta la cafetería –indicó Ichigo sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Apretó su puño al notar cómo ese tipo volvía a hacer reír a Rukia por alguna estupidez que hubiera dicho.

Nell notó la poca y nula importancia que le daba por más que ella estuviera dándole toda su atención aunque no se la mereciera. Chasqueó su lengua y probó con otro método. Acomodó su cabello, desabrochó otro botón de su camisa, dando más escote a la prenda, y se irguió al tope para enseñar sus atributos femeninos.

– ¿Disculpa…?

– ¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Ichigo exasperado al notar que la chica no se había ido. Volteó a verla con su ceño fruncido y la notó algo asustada por su repentina reacción–. Ah… lo siento –se disculpó suspirando más calmado–. Hoy no es buen día y me he desquitado contigo aun cuando tú no tienes nada que ver en esto.

– Tranquilo, todos tenemos nuestros días malos –le contestó más animada y con una sonrisa inocente, juntando ambas manos hacia adelante y, en consecuencia, oprimiendo sus voluminosos pechos entre ellos. Ichigo ni siquiera lo notó–. Te perdonaré sólo si aceptas enseñarme dónde queda la cafetería.

– Ya te lo he dicho –respondió él con verdadera inocencia.

– Es que… es algo vergonzoso –musitó Nell apenada y sonrojándose un poco–. He olvidado mi dinero en casa también. Ya sabes, los nervios del primer día –rió con fingido nerviosismo.

– Ah, es eso –cayó en cuenta sacando su billetera del bolsillo del pantalón–. Lo hubieras mencionado antes –sacó unos cuantos yenes y se los pasó ante la atónita mirada de la chica–. Toma, no tienes que apresurarte en devolverlos, está bien –la tranquilizó creyendo que su reacción era de pena.

– ¡Por el amor del cielo! –exclamó desesperada. ¿Es que no entendía las indirectas?–. Es decir… bueno, es que no es caballeroso de tu parte y menos si me has pedido disculpas por haber sido grosero conmigo –se rectificó al reconocer su metida de pata.

– No entiendo…

– Claro que no –susurró para sí misma comprendiendo que era en serio un idiota–. Debes acompañarme, ¡por favor! Me perderé si voy sola –le imploró tomando su brazo y aferrándose a él, muy a incomodidad de Ichigo.

– E-e-está bien pero ya suéltame –le pidió forcejeando para que lo dejara en paz. Nell sonrió y luego lo tomó de la mano para arrastrarlo hacia la salida del salón–. ¡Sí! Por fin conoceré el instituto –hizo un escándalo frente a los alumnos que aún estaban allí–. ¡Gracias, eres un buen compañero! –le dijo acercando la unión de sus manos a su pecho con la intención de demostrarle a Grimmjow su nueva posible conquista.

No fue posible para Rukia y su nuevo amigo apartar la vista del escándalo que Nell estaba armando con Ichigo a su lado. Ambos desviaron la mirada, claramente restándole importancia al asunto, sin embargo ocultando su enfado por verlos tan juntos.

– Estúpido/a –susurraron al unísono cuando Ichigo y Nell se retiraron del salón–. ¿Qué dijiste? Yo nada –siguieron hablando en sincronía, algo que les pareció cómico.

.

 **OwOwOwOwO**

.

Durante el tiempo del almuerzo, Yuzu y Uryuu giraron sus mesas para quedar de frente con Tatsuki y Karin respectivamente, mientras que ellas dos acercaban sus mesas para cerrar el espacio que las separaba. Habían pactado, desde que se hicieron amigos, sentarse y almorzar juntos, así que ya se les había hecho costumbre girar sus asientos y compartir sus almuerzos en un mismo espacio improvisado.

– ¿Qué comeremos hoy? –preguntó Renji saltando entre Tatsuki y Karin y curioseando con la vista las cajas de bento de sus amigos.

– Pues nosotros nuestros almuerzos, no sé tú –contestó Tatsuki quitándose su brazo de encima.

– Tranquila, Tatsuki, esta vez aposté con Karin que el capítulo de "Sangre sobre el Ring" no se emitiría durante el fin de semana pasado. Adivina quién ganó qué cosa –le comunicó frotándose las manos y buscando su bento entre el de los chicos.

– Lo siento, primo, pero lo he olvidado. Tal vez mañana –se disculpó Karin tallándose la nuca con pena.

– ¿Qué? Ya venía preparado con mis palillos –se quejó el pelirrojo enseñando los palillos que guardaba en sus pantalones.

– Tranquilo, Tatsuki te dará del suyo, ¿verdad hermana? –Tatsuki miró a Uryuu entrecerrando los ojos.

– ¿Y por qué demonios haría algo como eso? –indagó confundida ante el comentario de su hermano.

– Pues porque dudo que él quiera comer el brócoli que Yuzu ha preparado para ambas o las zanahorias que yo he mezclado con mi arroz –comentó él para desagrado de ambos niños.

– ¿B-brócoli? –preguntó con asco la gemela pelinegra.

– Es saludable ahora que estamos en época de crecimiento –alegó Yuzu–. Si no lo comes todo le diré a mamá y no te dejarán ir a las prácticas de softball la semana entrante –la amenazo viendo las intenciones de su hermana.

– Por favor, Tatsuki –rogó Renji con ojos de cachorro.

– No.

– Por favor –insistió.

– No.

– Eres la única que comparte mis gustos en cuanto a comida. No dejes morir de hambre a un buen amigo –algo hizo que Tatsuki reconsiderara la idea de compartir su almuerzo. ¿El que haya reconocido que compartían gustos, tal vez? No lo sabía, pero qué más daba si al final terminaría robándole la comida si no le compartía.

– Está bien –sopesó sin ganas.

– ¡Esa es nuestra Arisawa-Kuchiki! –festejó Renji preparándose para atacar ante las risas de sus amigos y el imperceptible sonrojo de la aludida.

Sin embargo, Yuzu se percató de su nuevo compañero, quien parecía estar almorzando solo y eso no le gustaba, al igual que Tatsuki se fijó en la niña de cabello castaño y Karin en su nuevo compañero de banco. Las tres se miraron entre sí y asintieron comprendiéndolo sin mediar palabras.

– ¡Oye, alemán! –Llamó Karin al rubio que se sentaba a su lado–. Ven y siéntate con nosotros. Estás obligado por ser mi nuevo compañero de banco –le ordenó sonriendo de lado.

– No me digas alemán. Mi nombre es Yukio –la corrigió correspondiendo a su sonrisa de igual manera. Karin se sorprendió al principio pero luego volvió a sonreír divertida.

Yukio, al igual que Kosei y Yoshino, se acercó a la mesa del grupo al que pertenecía la niña y sacó de su portafolio su _lonchera_.

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Karin al notar que no parecía un bento, ni siquiera era similar al suyo.

– Espagueti con salsa a la boloñesa. Nuestro mayordomo me lo ha preparado por ser mi primer día. El calor se conserva –comentó lo último casi en un susurro.

Karin observó boquiabierta la apariencia de esa deliciosa comida. Tragó grueso evitando dejar caer la baba que se le producía con tan sólo verla y sacudió su cabeza concentrándose en lo importante.

– Me refiero a qué es esa caja, no recuerdo haberla visto antes –dijo refiriéndose a la caja que contenía su almuerzo.

– ¿Esto? Se llama lonchera, la usamos para nuestros almuerzos allá en Alemania –aclaró con naturalidad. Es lo que aquí llamarían "caja de bento", nosotros lo llamamos lonchera.

– Pues se ve genial –lo alagó observando maravillada el pequeño maletín con dibujos de Marvel impresos en el exterior.

– Es lindo poder tener más amigos sentados junto a nosotros para almorzar –comentó Yuzu llamando la atención de todos–. Yo soy Yuzu Kurosaki y ella es mi hermana, Karin Kurosaki –se presentó y a su gemela con una sonrisa alegre–. Él es nuestro primo Renji –el aludido levantó la mano y los saludó como si nada–, y ellos son Tatsuki y Uryuu.

– Tatsuki Arisawa.

– Uryuu Ishida.

Los niños sonrieron y saludaron a sus nuevos amigos. Se sentían felices de haber encontrado un buen grupo de amigos desde el primer día de clases.

Comenzaron a hablar animadamente acerca de sus lugares de procedencia y el motivo por el que se habían mudado a Karakura. El almuerzo transcurría con normalidad y cada tanto reían de alguna ocurrencia de Renji o los regaños de Tatsuki.

–…entonces le arrojamos una caja de purpurina cada uno y la dejamos decorada como a un brillante payaso –terminó de contar Tatsuki recordando la broma que le jugaron a su hermana mayor la primera vez que los había ido a buscar con el Príncipe Delincuente.

Todos reían ante la historia excepto Uryuu, quien se había percatado de la soledad de la chica que se llamaba Nemú. Ella estaba sentada en su lugar mirando a través de la ventana y sin nada para comer. Curioso, y apenado por haberla olvidado cuando invitaron a los demás a unírseles menos a ella, se le acercó para entablar una conversación e invitarla a que fuera con ellos.

– Hola –saludó tímidamente ganándose su atención–. Soy Uryuu Ishida, me preguntaba si…

– Nemú –la llamó alguien desde la puerta del salón. De inmediato, la niña desvió su atención al dueño de esa vos y sonrió al, posiblemente, reconocerlo, dejándolo a él solo y con la palabra en la boca.

En silencio y confundido por su actitud algo grosera se dirigió nuevamente a su asiento, donde los demás seguían hablando sin haberse percatado de su momentánea ausencia. Sólo una niña puso atención a todos sus movimientos desde que se había levantado, Yoshino observó cómo Uryuu terminaba de comer en silencio y sin mediar palabra, sin embargo cuando Tatsuki le preguntó si recordaba cuando habían puesto una araña en la cama de su hermana él volvió a su habitual sonrisa y se unió a la plática como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

– Oye, y siendo hijo único ¿con qué pasas el rato? –le preguntó Renji a Yukio interesado en saber de él.

– Pues, desde pequeño me han interesado los videojuegos. Tengo todo tipo de consolas. Incluso en mi celular he descargado varios videojuegos increíbles con los que paso el rato cuando mis padres me llevan a una de sus aburridas fiestas de negocios –sacó su teléfono celular y se lo enseñó al pelirrojo.

– Es de alta gama –susurró Renji sosteniéndolo con sumo cuidado y contemplándolo como al más fino diamante.

– Sí pero es del año pasado. Mi padre aun no lo renueva –comentó Yukio restándole importancia–. Cómo sea, no es tan divertido como jugar con la PS4, la Xbox o SuperGamma.

– ¿SuperGamma? –preguntaron al unísono Tatsuki, Renji y Karin.

– Ah, lo siento. Así es como yo lo llamo, aún no tiene un nombre. Es una nueva consola de videojuegos no lanzada al mercado y que todavía está siendo probada por mí y por otros cinco niños en el mundo y así valorar nuestra opinión.

– Huelo grandes cantidades de dinero a su alrededor. Golpéame si tú no –pidió Tatsuki a Karin sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

– Lo haría con mucho gusto, amiga, pero creo que tienes razón.

– Amigo, ¿Qué eres, un niño multimillonario? –bromeó Renji palmeando su hombro.

– Bueno, quisiera poder decirte que sí pero eso sólo sucederá cuando yo herede la compañía de mi padre, por el momento sólo podemos conformarnos con ser simples millonarios –le respondió él con seriedad, dejando descolocados a los tres niños.

– Ahh… y ¿cuáles son tus videojuegos favoritos? –indagó Karin para romper el tenso silencio que se había formado luego de semejante declaración.

– No hay un videojuego al que considere mi favorito pero sí tengo muchos relacionados a combates de cuerpo, lucha libre y fútbol americano.

– Karin –comenzó a decirle Renji apoyando una mano en su hombro y mirándola con seriedad–. Me cuesta decir esto pero… en representación de tu padre, quien estoy seguro que lo aprobará también, te doy mi bendición para casarte con él –Karin entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con cautela–. Sé que él es tu hombre ideal –aseguró con una mano en el corazón.

Karin golpeó a su primo directamente en la cara dejándolo K.O al instante. Volvió su vista al rubio y sonrió como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

– Entonces… todos esos videojuegos ¿eh? Pues me encantaría tener la oportunidad de desafiarte alguna vez, estoy segura de que será la primera en la que pierdas contra una chica.

– Pues debes saber que ni los mismos creadores han logrado ganarme en sus propio juegos. La tendrás difícil, Karin –aceptó su reto sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

– Entre hombres todos son unos idiotas –siguió provocándolo retadoramente.

– Pues ya lo veremos entonces. ¡Los invito a todos esta misma tarde para que vengan a mi mansión y contemplen la inminente derrota de Karin Kurosaki! –anunció a los cinco niños que se encontraban en la mesa, sin contar a Renji, claro, que estaba aún inconsciente en el suelo.

– ¡Ja! Acepto tu reto, pequeño insecto. Conocerás lo que es ser un perdedor frente a una chica –bramó Karin parándose en su silla y señalándolo acusadoramente.

.

 **OwOwOwOwO**

.

Una vez finalizado el período escolar, Rukia se encontraba esperando en la entrada del instituto a sus hermanos, algo que solía hacer desde que los pequeños habían entrado al mismo instituto que ella. Los minutos pasaron la media hora y pronto ella se quedó sola en el lugar, a excepción de otro individuo al que en realidad no tomaba en cuenta. Ichigo también se encontraba esperando a sus hermanas, pues la costumbre no sólo se había hecho presente en la pelinegra sino también en él, además era una excusa que le permitía pasar más tiempo con ella aunque no se dirigieran la palabra.

– Si tus hermanos aún no salen y las mías tampoco, eso significa que deben estar juntos –decidió romper el silencio intentando entablar conversación con ella.

– Hmp –fue su única contestación. Ichigo suspiró derrotado, al menos valía el intento, ¿verdad?

Media hora más transcurrió y Rukia ya comenzaba a impacientarse. El chico lo notaba debido a las repetidas caminadas que daba hacia un lado y hacia el otro, cuando ella comenzaba a preocuparse solía caminar cinco pasos hacia un lado y hacia el otro en un ciclo de cuatro idas y vueltas que finalizaba en un chequeo de la hora. Precisamente como lo hacía en ese momento.

– Por más que estuvieran juntos ya es tarde como para que sigan allí dentro –advirtió Rukia en respuesta al comentario que él había hecho antes–. Iré a buscarlos, tú espera aquí por si ellos salen antes que yo –le pidió encargándole su portafolio y corriendo hacia el interior del edificio.

Veinte minutos después, Rukia salió más preocupada alegando que no los había encontrado en ninguna parte por más que buscó hasta en donde no estarían. Comenzó a morderse el labio inferior, señal de que su preocupación estaba transformándose en desesperación. Ichigo iba a decir algo pero tan pronto quiso llegó un mensaje a su teléfono.

" _ **Querido y estúpido hijo, olvide decirte que tus hermanas y los hermanos de Rukia han quedado para ir a jugar a la casa de un nuevo amigo. Luego pasaré por ellos y llevaré a Tatsuki y Uryuu a su casa, avisa a Rukia y acompáñala a casa como todo buen caballero. Papá"**_

– No puede ser –murmuró apretando su teléfono como si se tratara del cuello de su estúpido padre.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Rukia al notarlo nervioso. Ichigo le pasó su celular y ella leyó el mensaje frunciendo su ceño–. ¿Qué? ¿Ya se habían ido? –preguntó molesta por haberse preocupado por nada. Sin embargo se relajó y suspiró más tranquila, al menos estaban bien y eso era lo importante–. Bien, agradécele a tu padre de mi parte en cuanto lo veas. Y descuida, no es necesario que me acompañes, puedo ir sola –le dijo refiriéndose a la última parte del mensaje.

Le quitó de las manos su portafolio y salió deprisa del establecimiento, doblando a la izquierda y encaminándose a su casa. La tarde ya estaba cayendo y debería apurarse si no quería ser sorprendida por la noche, pues el camino era largo. Agachó su vista y desaceleró su paso, ¿Qué más daba llegar algo tarde? Ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidase sola hasta llegar a casa, además no es como si hubiera desviado el camino, todo era por culpa de su padre al no avisarle que los niños irían a lo de un amigo.

Suspiró agotada, al llegar a casa se daría un buen baño y a la cama. Una piedra que pasó por su lado desde atrás llamó su atención. Frenó su andar y se volteó a ver quién estaba detrás de ella.

– ¿Por qué me sigues? Ya te dije que sé cuidarme sola, no necesito que me acompañes por obligación de tu padre.

– ¿Y quién ha dicho que lo hago por mi padre? Te acompañaré y punto, tus reclamos no serán escuchados por lo que ni te molestes en hablar si es para eso –declaró Ichigo pasando por su lado y siguiendo su camino delante de ella.

Rukia no respondió pero se permitió sonreír ahora que no podía verla. Por más que él no lo entendiera ese era un lindo detalle de su parte.

– Ya te dije que puedo ir sola, idiota –volvió a atacarlo.

– Y ya te dije que no oiré reclamos de tu parte. Además –se volteó a verla–. Hay otras dos razones por las que te acompañaré. Una, no me arriesgaré a dejarte sola cuando pronto caerá la noche y tú vas vestida de colegiala, y dos –bajó su vista hacia sus manos–, tienes aún secuestrado mi teléfono, ladrona –la acusó con una sonrisa divertida.

Rukia bajó su vista y comprobó con vergüenza que él tenía razón. Se lo devolvió de inmediato y se disculpó apenada, a lo que él rió a carcajadas.

– Si vas a acompañarme entonces apresúrate o te dejaré atrás, idiota –lo regañó varios pasos más adelante de él.

Por fin la noche había caído y ambos seguían en el centro de la ciudad, gracias a que Rukia se había aprovechado de su amabilidad y se detuvo en algunas tiendas de ropa para observar vidrieras. A pesar de lo tedioso de tener que esperar cada vez que ella se detenía en alguna tienda, se sentía contento de poder pasar más tiempo con quien aún seguía queriendo, pues a Rukia no parecía molestarle su presencia y en más de una ocasión pensó en él al observar distintas prendas. En otras palabras, todo parecía… normal entre ellos.

–…entonces ya tenemos todo excepto por… ¿Ichigo?

– ¿Ichigo? –preguntó confundido.

– ¡Ichigo! –exclamó Nell al reconocer a su compañero de clase. A decir verdad, le había caído de maravilla una vez que lo conoció mejor.

– ¿Nell?

– ¿Grimmjow?

– ¡Rukia! –Exclamó Grimmjow alejándose de inmediato de Nelliel, pues hasta entonces venían enredados en un cariñoso abrazo–. ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí y con el uniforme escolar? –preguntó percatándose de que aún lo llevaba puesto.

– Me he entretenido un poco y la hora se me fue volando –respondió apenada.

– Ya veo –musitó comprendiendo que el tipo que venía con ella no entraba en esa oración–. Pues ¿Qué te parece si de ahora en adelante te diviertes conmigo? –Preguntó descaradamente para asombro de Ichigo, quien instintivamente se posicionó delante de Rukia cubriéndola con su cuerpo y encarando a Grimmjow.

– No deberías ser tan descarado con quien apenas es tu nueva compañera de clase. Además, tampoco estás siendo muy justo con Nelliel si ambos están en una cita, ¿me equivoco?

Grimmjow borró su sonrisa y se dispuso a contestarle al imbécil que parecía querer pelea con él, mas Nell lo apartó hacia atrás con una mano y fue ella quien le contestó.

– No te formes una idea equivocada, Ichigo. Grimm y yo no estamos en una cita ni nada parecido. Es sólo que nuestros padres han decidido hacer una fiesta con los vecinos en honor a la nueva casa y nos han enviado a hacer las compras.

– Ustedes dos… ¿Son hermanos? –se preguntó Rukia sin comprenderlo muy bien.

– Preferiría llamarla hermana política.

– Nuestros padres se han casado resultando en que ahora somos familia con Grimm. ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi padre ha dicho que podía invitar a quien quisiera a la fiesta –recordó con emoción–, ¿Te gustaría ir, Ichigo? –preguntó aferrándose, nuevamente, al brazo del chico.

– Tú también estás invitada si quieres –se dirigió Grimmjow a Rukia sonriéndole de lado.

Rukia se lo pensó, no sería buena idea considerando que apenas lo conocía de esa mañana. Miró a Ichigo captando en su mirada la clara advertencia de que declinara la oferta, sin embargo no pudo evitar bajar su vista al brazo que él tenía aprisionado entre los pechos de Nelliel y que, al parecer, poco le importaba.

– Me encantaría, Grimmjow –aceptó sonriéndole amablemente y dirigiéndole una mirada de burla a su ex novio.

– Perfecto, vamos entonces –le dijo extendiéndole la mano y ella aceptándola.

– ¿Sabes qué? No creo tener nada más interesante que hacer así que iré –declaró Ichigo alegrando a la chica a su lado.

Las dos parejas se encaminaron hacia la casa de los chicos nuevos. Grimmjow miró de reojo a Nell descubriendo que ésta hacía lo mismo y le sonreía con burla, él volvió su vista al frente y se concentró en la plática que mantenía con la pelinegra. Ichigo observó a Rukia pero ella ni siquiera reparaba en su presencia, estaba más animada en hablar de cualquier cosa con el imbécil de Grimmjow y eso lo hacía sentirse desplazado, algo que evitaría que llegara a mayores.

Al fin y al cabo, Rukia seguía siendo suya, el anillo en su mano izquierda lo afirmaba y el mantendría esa afirmación hasta que volvieran a estar juntos..

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lo habría subido anoche pero algo pasó que no me habilitaban la página (al principio creí que me habían cancelado la cuenta y no saben cómo me asuste jaja)

¿Qué dicen? Yo opino que Soi ha quedado muy influenciada por Aizen, pues su manera de decir " _Interesante_ " me dio escalofríos hasta mí... ¿Creen que tendrán razón con sus predicciones?

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, pues a mí ha encantado escribirlo para ustedes :3 Y ya saben, pueden comentar qué les pareció y qué no, me agrada leer sus comentarios y, de paso, aprovecho para agradecer enormemente por los review que me han dejado en los omakes :D me alegro muchísimo de haber podido transmitir los sentimientos que quería en cada uno de ellos. No olviden que es preferible leer esos omake ya que al menos dos contienen información importante respecto al tiempo transcurrido entre el primer fic y éste.

Nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/

PD: A quien le interese, he creado un facebook en facebook -w- jeje Pueden encontrarme como Kía Aoi-chan y con la misma _foto_ de perfil jaja (en serio así me veo en la vida real O.-)


	2. Bienvenidas contra Celos

**ATENCIÓN! Se recomienda cerciorarse de que todos sus quehaceres personales estén medianamente hechos y que se prepare mentalmente para leer durante la próxima hora completa (si no es que más).**

Jajaja Ya, en serio. Es un capítulo suuumamente extenso (batí mi record, Kyaa!) Espero sea de su agrado y de antemano me disculpo si siguen quedando errores a pesar de la revisión. **O.-**

* * *

.

.

– Entonces… ¿Eres hijo de un prestigioso Chef y una reconocida pianista de orquesta en Europa? –Preguntó por tercera vez sin poder creérselo.

– E-es un poco penoso si lo dices de esa manera, Yuzu…

– Y ya se lo has preguntado por tercera vez, también es algo cansador.

– ¡N-no quise decir eso, Uryuu…!

– No te preocupes, le molesta el hecho de no ser el que más hable en esta conversación –lo tranquilizó la pequeña sacándole la lengua a su amigo mientras que él le respondía con el mismo gesto–. Lo siento, es que es fantástico tener una familia así, posiblemente tú seas uno de esos genios de nacimiento.

– Se los llama _niños prodigio_ –aclaró Uryuu fingiendo bostezar.

– N-no es tan así, me gusta tocar el piano y soy bueno en eso pero no me consideraría un niño prodigio en lo absoluto.

– Ja, eso es lo que dicen los niños prodigio.

– ¿E-eh?

Yuzu y Uryuu comenzaron a reír a carcajadas por haberlo hecho caer en su trampa. Kosei no lo entendía del todo pero intuyó que le habían jugado una broma, así que simplemente se tranquilizó y suspiró apenado.

– Eso ha sido malo de su parte.

– Pues acostúmbrate –le respondió Tatsuki golpeándole el hombro con su puño. Algo por lo que el pequeño debió sobarse la zona afectada algo dolorido–, nosotros no somos niños dulces que te preguntarán si quieres ser nuestro amigo o ir a tomar un helado después de clase.

– ¿Ah, no?

– ¡No! Nosotros te golpearemos, te gritaremos y te arrastraremos mientras te sumamos a realizar las mejores travesuras del año –comentó con total naturalidad enumerando cada acción.

– E-entiendo.

– Por lo que si prefieres salvarte ahora y dejarnos, este es el momento de hacerlo, amigo –aconsejó Uryuu mirándolo con una sonrisa relajada.

Los nuevos se miraron entre ellos, asumiendo que todo lo dicho anteriormente por Tatsuki era cierto. ¿Era conveniente seguir al lado de tan peligroso grupo de niños y arriesgarse a posibles futuros regaños y castigos de los profesores o de sus padres?

La primera en ahuyentar todos sus miedos fue Yoshino. Si hubiera querido resguardar su imagen ante la nueva escuela habría elegido el asiento que la otra niña tomó, bien alejada de sus compañeros.

– Me agradaría meterme en problemas con ustedes –se aventuró a decir.

– ¡Ese es el espíritu, Yoshino! –la animó Tatsuki.

– Creo que me agrada esta chica –fue el turno de Karin.

– Creo que se han malentendido las cosas –comentó Uryuu entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo sus labios con duda.

– ¡Yo también me uno! –Se escuchó decir a Yukio desde atrás.

– Pues de no haberlo dicho te obligaríamos –susurró Renji entre dientes recordando las comodidades que había enumerado el niño al hablar de su casa.

– ¿Tú que piensas, Kosei? –preguntó Tatsuki mirándolo fijamente.

Él repasó su vista por cada uno de sus compañeros. La vida en su anterior escuela había sido muy solitaria debido a su timidez, pues muchos la confundían con antipatía o desprecio y por eso preferían mantenerse alejados de él. Sin embargo, Yuzu, Uryuu, Tatsuki, Karin y Renji habían sido los primeros niños que no rehuyeron ante su personalidad, lo habían obligado a hablar hasta cuando ya no sabía qué decir y eso le gustaba, le gustaba más que tener buenas calificaciones y una buena imagen ante sus profesores.

– Yo… yo… pienso que… –si bien la decisión estaba tomada, las palabras no se dignaban a salir tan fácilmente, su cobardía seguía ganándole–. Yo…

Uryuu hizo ademán de querer hablar, sin embargo, Tatsuki alzó su mano sin despegar su vista de Kosei indicándole que no dijera nada. Todos estaban atentos a las palabras de su posible nuevo recluta.

– Kosei… –llamó su atención Yuzu, mirándolo con algo de decepción al creer que lo habían asustado.

– ¡P-POR FAVOR… SEAN MIS AMIGOS! –gritó con los ojos y puños cerrados, tratando de evitar mayor nerviosismo–. ¡NO IMPORTA SI ME METO EN PROBLEMAS O MIS PADRES ME REGAÑAN POR ESTAR CON USTEDES! ¡POR FAVOR, SEAN MIS AMIGOS!

Yuzu, Yoshino y Karin se vieron contentas; Yukio y Renji chocaron puños; y Tatsuki y Uryuu no salían de su asombro, posiblemente fuera la primera vez que escucharan una petición de amistad como esa.

– ¿Regañarte por estar con nosotros? –preguntó Tatsuki–. No somos monstruos –Kosei intentó hablar, mas Tatsuki se apresuró a agregar con una sonrisa–, aún. El día que eso ocurra ni los dioses del Olimpo podrán contra nosotros.

– Ya, hermana. A penas hemos logrado que quiera ser nuestro amigo y tú te encargarás de ahuyentarlo.

Todos los niños rieron ante las palabras del pelinegro.

– Oigan, deberíamos ponerle un nombre al grupo, ¿no les parece?

– ¡Eso es de niñas!

– Somos niñas, Tatsuki –la corrigió Karin.

– Me refiero a niñas rosas, rodeadas de flores de colores y con olor a dulces –agregó haciendo muecas de desagrado.

– ¿Me estás llamando niña rosa, rodeada de flores de colores y con olor a dulces? –preguntó Yoshino.

– Sí.

– Oh, gracias.

– Aceleren el paso, chicos. Ya estamos cerca –anunció Yukio unos metros más adelante.

.

.

Al llegar, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Era… un inmenso palacio.

– Si a esto le llamas casa entonces creo que vivo en un departamento. No, espera… ni siquiera sería apropiado llamarlo departamento.

– Ver esto me hace sentir miserable.

– Creo que ni la mansión del gran Zangetsu iguala la inmensidad de este lugar.

– En realidad, a mis padres les gusta llamarla "mansión" pero es una palabra demasiado grande para mí. Me disculpo por las dimensiones del lugar, es así de grande como se ve… o incluso más –los siete niños dirigieron su perforadora mirada hacia Yukio, ¿más grande que lo que veían? ¿Enserio? –, pero mi familia y yo sólo ocupamos un tercio del lugar, el resto es sólo relleno para los invitados de mis padres cada vez que realizan sus odiosas fiestas de gente adulta.

Todos pudieron sentir ese aire solitario en sus palabras, ¿acaso Yukio sería uno de esos niños que lo tenían todo pero aun así se sentían abandonados por sus padres?

– O-oye, y… ¿Cuánto tiempo les llevó construir este inmenso palacio? –preguntó Karin para romper con la incomodidad.

Yukio suspiró.

– Estuvo listo en dos meses, aunque podría haber estado en menos de no ser por las quejas del arquitecto.

– Huelo riquezas por doquier –susurró Tatsuki a su hermano. Uryuu sólo asintió sin prestar mayor atención que a los detalles estilo barroco en algunos puntos de la mansión.

Antes de entrar, Yukio les mostró los alrededores de la mansión, el inmenso jardín lleno de flores de todos los tipos, un estanque con una fuente en forma de elefante lanzando agua por su trompa y un pequeño laberinto de arbustos en la parte trasera que tenía como punto medio otra fuente con dos cisnes formando un corazón entre ellos.

– Apresúrate a casarte con él antes de que otra te gane –comentó Tatsuki a Karin haciendo que ésta casi se ahogara con su propia saliva.

– ¡TATSUKI!

– ¿Qué? Tengo razón –se burló la pequeña corriendo metros más lejos de ella.

– Mi madre ama las flores y la naturaleza, y como mi padre la ama a ella entonces trata de consentirla en todo lo que pueda –explicó Yukio a Yuzu, Uryuu y Kosei mientras ellos miraban maravillados cada cosa que encontraban.

– ¡Eso es tan romántico! Tu madre ha de ser una mujer muy afortunada –dijo Yuzu con ojos soñadores.

– Esto no es nada, algún día yo le regalaré a mi princesa tejedora todo el parque de diversiones del Embajador de Algas y lo haré parte del jardín trasero de nuestro enorme palacio –se mofó Uryuu cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo socarronamente.

– Dudo que mi hermana acceda a venderte el parque de uno de sus personajes favoritos.

Yuzu silbó desde una nota aguda a una más grave, simulando la caída de algo. Kosei se encargó de dar sonido a una bomba imaginaria que explotaba en sus manos. Ambos niños pusieron atención a la reacción de Uryuu.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó luego de estar desconectado del mundo por unos segundos.

– Es que… la debilidad de mi padre es la familia. Nos consiente en todo lo que queramos –sonrió algo apenado.

– B-bueno pero ella comprenderá que uno hace lo que sea por amor, ¿verdad? –preguntó entrando en desesperación–. Ella entenderá que un hombre hace lo que sea por su damisela.

– Ella odia el amor –respondió con total naturalidad.

– ¡No puede odiar al amor! –exclamó con frustración–. ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio odia al amor?!

– Su primer novio la dejó plantada en la primera cita, su segundo novio resultó ser el hijo del archienemigo de nuestro padre y sólo la estaba utilizando para llegar a él, y el tercero… bueno, él la utilizaba para llegar a nuestra madre.

– Ahh… E-eso es mala suerte.

– El cuarto fue atropellado y murió luego de confesarle que era gay y estaba con ella para llegar a su amigo.

– Oh, eso es mucha mala suerte.

– El quinto, le propuso matrimonio y resultó ser un delincuente que planeaba quedarse con nuestra fortuna. ¡Ah! Y el sexto…

– Bueno, pero ¿Cuántos novios ha tenido tu hermana? –se quejó el pelinegro al escuchar cada una de las infortunadas historias de su hermana.

No contaba con que Yukio comenzara a contarlos… o que la cuenta fuera tan larga. Pobre hermana.

.

.

– ¡¿Cómo demonios hemos llegado aquí?!

– ¡Fue tu culpa por querer seguir al conejo!

– ¡Se parecía al conejo de Alicia Maravilla!

– ¡Esa historia se llama Alicia en el País de las Maravillas!

– ¡Como sea! ¡Debo salir de aquí e ir al baño ahora!

– ¡Renji, eres un…!

– ¡Yoshino!

– ¡Renji!

Ambos niños se alegraron de haberse encontrado luego de perderse en el laberinto de arbustos. Gracias a la loca curiosidad del pelirrojo de seguir al conejo, que en realidad ella nunca había visto, y su tonta idea de seguirlo para que no se alejara del grupo, los dos quedaron atrapados entre los arbustos antes de siquiera notarlo. Y lo peor de todo es que, por culpa de la velocidad del chico, Yoshino lo había perdido de vista y se separaron tomando caminos cada vez más diferentes y distantes.

– ¿Cómo salimos de aquí ahora?

– No lo sé, deberías preguntarle al conejo que perseguías, tal vez no tenga un reloj sino una brújula –respondió a la defensiva y poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

– Oye, cálmate, eres peor que Tatsuki –le dijo, herido por su comentario.

– ¡Oh, no quieres saber cómo soy cuando enserio me enojo! –bramó con mirada feroz.

– Tsk, niñas… ¿Quién las entiende? Seguro está en sus días.

– ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?!

– ¡N-nada! Q-que seguro pronto acaba el día, hay que buscar la salida pronto o nos quedaremos atrapados y los demás no nos encontrarán –trató de desviar la conversación tomando su muñeca y comenzando a caminar hacia alguno de los caminos.

Caminaron por un rato sin encontrar la salida y hasta perdiéndose más entre los confusos caminos. Cuando comenzaron a desesperarse llamaron a gritos a sus amigos, pues no podrían estar tan lejos si notaban que ellos no estaban.

– ¿Ese es Renji? –preguntó Tatsuki en voz alta parando la batalla que estaba teniendo con Karin por el comentario anterior.

– ¡Excusas! Te haré pagar por esa tontería que has dicho.

– ¡No, no, es cierto! Escuché la voz de Renji.

– ¡Tatsuki! –escuchó gritar su nombre a lo lejos y le sacó la lengua a Karin en señal de burla.

– ¿Pero de dónde viene?

– No lo sé.

– ¡Tatsuki, maldición! ¡¿Eres sorda o la cera cubre todo el interior de tu oído?!

Eso sí se había escuchado fuerte y claro.

– ¡PUES SI ESTA SORDA Y CON CERA EN SU OÍDO TE ENCUENTRA TEN POR SEGURO QUE TE MATARÁ! –inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el laberinto de arbusto, lugar del que, estaba segura, venían los gritos del idiota ese.

– No pensarás entrar ahí, ¿verdad? Recuerda que Yukio dijo…

– Si te quedas aquí entonces luego de que los encuentre tú podrás guiarnos con tu voz –le dejó su portafolio y entró sin pensárselo dos veces.

Inmediatamente se perdió.

– Maldición… ¡RENJI! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS, IDIOTA?!

– ¡Tatsuki!

Debía ser broma. ¡Su voz se escuchaba casi del otro lado del laberinto!

– Debí haber analizado antes la situación –pero el analítico del dúo no era ella sino su hermano. Ella era la de la acción.

Comenzó a recorrer cada camino que se le atravesaba, siempre llamando a Renji y manteniéndolo hablando, para guiarse por su voz. En varias ocasiones tuvo que sacarle pelea para poder escuchar su voz por más tiempo, al principio sólo para guiarse y luego por el placer de hacerlo enojar.

– ¡…PORQUE SI HABLAMOS DEL MEJOR EN EL EQUIPO DE KARATE, ESE SOY YO!

– ¡SEGURO QUE LO ERES, DESPUÉS DE MÍ, IDIOTA!

– ¡ESO ES PORQUE HACES TRAMPA! ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES DEBO REPETIRLO?!

– ¡YO NO HAGO TRAMPA!

– ¡PUSISTE ESPINAS EN MIS PANTALONES EL DÍA QUE TUVIMOS QUE ENFRENTARNOS EN COMBATE!

– Sí, y fue genial… –comentó por lo bajo riéndose al recordarlo.

– ¡¿NO DICES NADA?! ¡ESO PRUEBA QUE TENGO RAZÓN! ¡TRAMPOSA!

– ¡CÁLLATE, COBARDE! Tuviste que haber peleado de todos modos para demostrar tu hombría –lo acusó apuntándolo con su dedo y mostrando una sonrisa socarrona.

Sonrisa que se le borró al notar las manos unidas de Renji y Yoshino.

Renji no había soltado la mano de la niña luego de ver que su desesperación crecía al no encontrar salida. A pesar de ser un espacio abierto, podía sentirse como en un encierro a juzgar por los dos metros de altura de los arbustos. Y Yoshino era claustrofóbica.

– Veo que no era necesaria mi llegada –comentó sin emoción alguna en su voz.

– Tatsuki…

– ¡Tatsuki! –Yoshino saltó a Tatsuki en un abrazo asfixiante, en opinión de la pelinegra, y rompió a llorar con miedo.

– ¿Q-qué es lo que pasa, Yoshino? –preguntó alarmada y sin saber cómo responder. Miró a Renji buscando explicación y éste suspiró guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

– Es claustrofóbica.

– ¿Cómo Rukia? –Renji asintió.

Ambos sabían que Rukia era claustrofóbica debido a un accidente que tuvo de niña, en el que quedó atrapada en el armario de un salón abandonado en su escuela durante cinco horas. Cada vez que llegaban al hospital por algún chequeo médico debían usar las escaleras porque le daban miedo los ascensores.

Salieron de allí tan rápido como pudieron, con ayuda de Karin y los demás que habían llegado junto a ella un rato después de que Tatsuki se hubiera adentrado al laberinto. Yukio alegó que ya era hora de entrar para no perder más tiempo y los ocho lo siguieron sin poner objeciones, pues si los alrededores de la mansión eran tan hermosos no podían imaginar lo que sería el interior.

Y como lo pensaron, no era posible de imaginar.

El lobby era enorme y de un color dolorosamente blanco impecable para sus ojos. Por el medio lo cruzaba una alfombra roja brillante que se continuaba en las escaleras, de mármol blanco y adornada con barandales negros al estilo barroco y pasamanos tan dorados como el oro –y no dudaban la posibilidad de que estuvieran hechos literalmente con oro puro–. Dicha escalera se bifurcaba hacia otras dos que dirigían al ala derecha e izquierda del segundo piso, por encima de éstas se alzaba una cúpula de vidrio que permitía el paso de la luz del atardecer –la cual poco a poco enseñaba las estrellas de la próxima noche.

Volviendo a la planta baja, del lado derecho se veía una puerta corrediza casi abierta por completo que dirigía a una sala con sillones de cuero negro y una pequeña biblioteca repleta, además del televisor a pantalla plana que cubría la mitad de una pared y contaba con un juego de estéreo de los más modernos. Y del lado izquierdo tan sólo una estatua de la época griega.

– El Pensador… –susurró Uryuu, recordando haberlo visto en uno de los libros de arte de su hermana.

– ¡Miren esto! –fue el grito que interrumpió sus pensamientos. Y quién sino era su hermana llamando la atención.

Tatsuki se colocó debajo de la gran estatua e imitó la pose poniendo su mejor cara seria y haciendo reír a todos en el proceso.

– Señorito, me alegro de que haya vuelto sano y salvo a casa –un hombre con mucho gel para el cabello en su larga… peluca los recibió llevando en una mano una bandeja plateada con copas y ¿toallas?–. Lamento no poder ofrecerle a usted y a sus amigos más que una copa de refrescos y toallas calientes, no sabía que tendríamos visitas.

– No te preocupes. Son mis nuevos amigos, estaremos en la sala de juegos y en la sala de música. ¿Podrías llevarnos algo para tomar y comer allí? –preguntó amenamente.

El mayordomo repartió las copas con refrescos de naranja entre los niños y Tatsuki y Karin tomaron varias toallas calientes que se llevaron a la cara.

– Esto se siente como en las películas.

– Ni lo digas. Me siento en Hollywood.

– Al diablo Hollywood. Esto es mejor. Yukio, dile a tus padres que estoy disponible para adopción –dijo a su amigo sin quitar una de las toallas de su cara.

– Ya vamos, tontas. Los demás se están alejando –la reprendió Renji quitando la toalla de la cara de Tatsuki.

Cuando ambas estuvieron libres de las tantas toallas calientes con las que habían rodeado su cara, cuello y cabeza, Renji pudo apreciar con diversión cómo lo único blanco en sus rostros eran sus ojos. Ambas estaban tan rojas como un tomate.

– ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! –Renji necesitó arrodillarse y sujetar su estómago y aun así no podía parar de reír.

En cuanto Tatsuki y Karin se vieron entre ellas casi tropiezan hacia atrás del susto.

– ¡PARECEN DOS TOMATES ANDANTES! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

– ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, IDIOTA! –Tatsuki le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza y luego lo arrastró un buen trecho de los pelos.

.

.

Al llegar a la sala de música. Kosei fue el primero en entrar corriendo directo hacia el imponente piano negro que había en medio del salón. Todo tipo de instrumentos se encontraba allí, sin embargo el piano era lo que captaba toda la atención de quien entrara.

– ¡Es increíble! ¡Éste es el piano Kuhn-Bösendorfer!

– El mismo.

– ¿Cómo… cómo lo has conseguido? Se dice que es el piano más costoso del mundo. Creado por la casa L. Bösendorfer, la cual ha hecho los más gloriosos pianos desde hace más de ciento ochenta años. Decorado por el gran escultor de cristales Jon Khun, quien ha logrado la sensación de deslumbrar con tu melodía cada vez que lo tocas.

– Tiene incrustado cerca de cuarenta mil cristales cortados a mano, distribuidos estratégicamente en todo el piano para reflejar hasta la más tenue luz en la habitación, de esa manera el piano parece brillar desde su interior –explicó más detalladamente para los demás que no entendían la fascinación de Kosei.

– Increíble lo loco que uno puede estar por un instrumento musical.

– No digas eso, Karin, es un piano realmente hermoso y estoy segura que hasta tiene una melodía increíble –le reprochó Yuzu mirando al piano. Y a Kosei junto a él.

– ¿Y desde cuándo a ti te interesan los instrumentos musicales? –preguntó su hermana mirándola con recelo.

– No le importa el piano, sino quien está junto al piano –se burló Uryuu con una sonrisa ladeada.

– ¡N-no es cierto!

– Sí lo es.

– ¡No!

– ¿Por qué gritas? –se quejó Karin tapándose los oídos.

– ¡No estoy gritando!

– Claro, como digas, hermanita.

– Bueno, ustedes querían quedarse aquí, ¿Verdad, Uryu, Kosei, Yuzu? –los tres asintieron y se distribuyeron sin miedo por todo el salón.

– ¿Puedo quedarme yo también? –preguntó Yoshino tímidamente.

– Claro– respondió de inmediato Uryuu–, al menos así no estaré solo –la niña se sonrojó y desvió la mirada–. Es que con estos dos tórtolos terminaré comiendo yo solo mientras hago mis tareas –así, el sonrojo desapareció.

Luego de unos minutos explicando que podían usar cualquier instrumento y que más tarde llegaría el mayordomo con sus bebidas y "aperitivos", Yukio guio a Tatsuki, Renji y Karin a la sala de juegos.

– Debe ser una broma… –fue la frase inconclusa de Karin al ver la habitación de sus sueños.

El salón era de un color verde agua, incrustado en la pared izquierda había un biblioteca repleta, no de libros sino de juegos para PS, Xbox, Wii. Del lado derecho, se exhibían en distintos estantes consolas de juegos antiguas y que posiblemente ya no usaba.

– ¿Eso es un virtual boy? –preguntó Renji acercándose a uno de los estantes.

– Sí, a veces lo usa mi hermana, dice que es una de las pocas cosas divertidas que hay aquí.

– Pues… nunca lo he usado pero creo que prefiero la PS y la Xbox.

– Oye… ¿Coleccionas todos los tipos de consolas que existen y existieron? –preguntó Tatsuki al ver un aparato con forma triangular que sostenía a un volante del lado izquierdo y una pistola del lado derecho– ¿Qué es esto? Parece de la época de mi tatarabuelo.

– Es una Coleco Telstar Arcade. Posiblemente tus padres lo reconozcan. Salió al mercado en el año 1976, sólo tenía un juego, llamado Pong, que consistía en…

– Sí, sí, sí… ¿Qué hay de los nuevos? ¿Tienes algún juego de Karate? Tengo ganas de patear el trasero virtual de Renji.

– ¡Oye!

Yukio los acercó hacia las enormes pantallas que había en la pared frente a la puerta. Los tres niños pudieron apreciar la inmensidad de tres pantallas que ocupaban casi la totalidad del ancho de la pared, junto a otras pantallas más pequeñas a los costados.

– La del medio pertenece a la PS4, mi favorita por mucho. Suelo jugar con ella la mayoría del tiempo, más que con la Xbox –señaló la pantalla izquierda–, o la Wii –señaló la pantalla derecha–. Las demás la usan los amigos de Riruka, mi hermana. Están la PS3 y la PS2, a veces las uso para jugar unos juegos que sólo lo tienen esas consolas.

– Genial –susurraron los tres al unísono observando cada detalle del lugar.

Había dos sofás acolchonados frente a la pantalla del medio, _puffs_ distribuidos por todos lados en el salón, luces verdes y azules detrás de los estantes de la colección de consolas, posters de diferentes juegos que de seguro eran sus favoritos –y a juzgar por la mayoría, su preferido de entre todos era el Call of Duty.

– Bien. Hora de cumplir el reto –dijo refiriéndose a Karin. La aludida sonrió de lado y tronó todos sus dedos de las manos.

.

.

Las horas se pasaron entre juego tras juego, el reto por competencias de autos, motos, batallas de Mortal Kombat X, partidos de fútbol, béisbol, y demás parecidos. Tres horas de las cuales Tatsuki y Renji debieron entretenerse por su cuenta, pues Yukio y Karin eran tan competitivos entre ellos que no despegaban su vista de la enorme pantalla a menos que necesitaran cambiar de juego. Quisieron ir al salón de música pero tan pronto como salieron se perdieron entre los interminables pasillos de la mansión.

– Es el colmo. No han hecho más que retarse y jugar revanchas por tres horas seguidas –refunfuñó Tatsuki desde su lugar.

– Pon más atención o te ganaré.

– Ja. No podrías ganarme ni aunque me durmiera del aburrimiento, idiota –ejecutando una serie de maniobras a través del _joystick_ , Tatsuki dejó K.O al avatar de Renji en el juego–. Aprende de la mejor.

– Cállate.

A unos pocos metros, ambos niños lograron escuchar el teléfono de Karin sonar. Sabiendo de antemano que ella no iría por él aunque lo escuchara, Renji lo tomó de su bolso y contestó la llamada.

– ¿Hola? Sí… No puede atenderte ahora tío… No me atrevería a interrumpir su juego. Están en una revancha y su cara dice claramente "Háblame y muere"… Está bien, yo les digo… ¿Tatsuki? Sí, está conmigo… ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO, TÍO, NO DIRÉ ESO! ¡ICHIGO TIENE RAZÓN AL DECIR QUE ERES UN IDIOTA!

Luego de finalizar la llamada, Tatsuki pudo notar sin esfuerzo el fuerte sonrojo de su amigo. Éste miraba al teléfono de su prima como si fuera un aparato maldito.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

– ¡Nada!

– ¿Por qué preguntó por mí?

– ¡POR NADA! ¡¿POR QUÉ HACES TANTAS PREGUNTAS?!

– ¿Ya viene por nosotros? –preguntó sin inmutarse por la acusación anterior, pues bien sabía cómo era el señor Kurosaki respecto a ella y su hermana cuando se trataba de Renji y el Príncipe Delincuente.

– Sí, estará aquí en veinte minutos –respondió más calmado volviendo su concentración hacia su prima–. Karin, el tío Isshin ya viene a…

– ¡GOL! –el puño izquierdo de la niña fue a parar directo a su nariz haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo–. ¿Has visto eso, Vorarlberna? Nadie se mete con Karin Kurosaki y sale ganando de esa.

– Tsk, eso sólo fue un golpe de suerte.

Cuando Renji y Tatsuki lograron desconectar la Xbox –luego de haber buscado incasablemente los cables de la consola, que tan bien escondidos estaban–, Renji se llevó una buena golpiza de parte de su prima, pues, según lo dicho por Tatsuki, él había tenido la idea de desconectar el aparato. Lo cual era mentira. Al final, el pobre niño pudo explicar la razón de su interrupción y, aunque Karin no quería, fueron a buscar a los demás para ya volver a casa.

Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevaron ante tan… inusual escena.

– ¡RETRÁCTATE!

– ¡NO ME RETRACTO!

– ¡QUE TE RETRACTES TE DIGO!

– ¡MIS PADRES ME ENSEÑARON A NUNCA MENTIR!

– ¡RETRÁCTATE O SERÁ LO ÚLTIMO QUE TUS PADRES TE ENSEÑEN!

– Yuzu… –susurraron Karin, Renji y Tatsuki al mismo tiempo.

– ¡TATSUKI AYÚDAME!

– ¿Hablas enserio? No todos los días tenemos la oportunidad de ver al Hulk interior de la dulce Yuzu.

– ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –preguntó Renji al notar cómo Uryuu estaba atrapado entre el suelo y las garras de su tierna prima. Yuzu trataba de alcanzar el cuello de su amigo pero era separada de él por los pies del niño que la mantenía tan lejos como sus piernas se lo permitían.

– Este cernícalo me llamó mentecata por no saber la diferencia entre una flauta dulce y una transversa.

– ¿Cernícalo? –se preguntaron todos a la vez.

– ¡No vale si utilizas mis propias palabras para agredirme!

– ¡¿A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA?! ¡RETRÁCTATE AHORA!

– ¿Cuál es el problema? Nunca te importó el cómo te llamara. ¿Será que ahora que está Kosei es diferente? –preguntó provocando mayor enojo en la pequeña.

– ¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA!

Todos entendieron la indirecta a excepción del mencionado. Kosei seguía riendo divertido por las ocurrencias y tontas peleas de sus dos nuevos amigos. Junto con Yoshino, que miraba algo preocupada la escena, se acercó hasta los demás para unírseles.

– Son bastante divertidos.

– Eso es porque no has visto sus discusiones acerca de costura y repostería. Ahí es cuando dejan de ser divertidos –comentó Karin con pesar al recordar la vez que quedó en medio de una de esas peleas.

– Pero es realmente extraño ver que peleen de esa manera, sobretodo tratándose de Yuzu –observó Renji extrañado.

– Sí, ella es la más tímida y tranquila del grupo. Nunca imaginé que fuera tan temible como Karin –acordó Tatsuki observando igualmente extrañada.

– Yo creo que está bien –todas las miradas se centraron en Kosei–. Es que ¿no es así como se tratan los novios? Se ven bien juntos.

Súbitamente los gritos cesaron y el ambiente quedó en un tenso silencio. Las vistas regresaron al par que quedó inmóvil en medio de su pelea.

– ¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE! –gritaron Yuzu y Uryuu al unísono–. ¡DEJA DE COPIARME! ¡YO NO TE COPIO! ¡YA CÁLLATE!

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo, los dos pequeños se sentían realmente enojados el uno con el otro.

– Yo jamás de los jamases estaría con un cernícalo como él –expuso Yuzu tratando, nuevamente, de alcanzar el cuello de Uryuu con sus manos.

– Pues lo mismo va para ti, mentecata –respondió él tratando con más esfuerzos de alejarla.

– Ellos tienen razón –comentó Yoshino ganándose la atención de todos sus amigos–. Uryuu y Yuzu no podrían estar juntos nunca porque son como dos hermanos.

Mientras los demás se debatían entre si se veían bien como pareja o como hermanos, los pequeños se miraron sonrojados notando la posición en la que se encontraban, casi como abrazándose, e inmediatamente se separaron desviando la mirada y dispuestos a ya no hablarse.

Al poco tiempo, Isshin llegó a buscarlos y debieron despedirse de sus amigos, prometiendo verse al día siguiente y pasar la noche del viernes nuevamente en la casa de Yukio.

Karin se apresuró a tomar el asiento del copiloto, mientras que en los asientos traseros, Renji tomó asiento junto a la ventana izquierda y con Tatsuki del otro lado, dejando a los otros dos juntos del lado derecho.

– Estás aplastándome –se quejó Yuzu empujando a Uryuu más al medio.

– No te estoy aplastando. Tienes mucho espacio.

– No es cierto. Si abren la puerta me caeré por tu culpa.

– Pues procura que nadie abra la puerta, tonta.

– ¡Papá, Uryuu invade mi espacio personal!

– ¿Y crees que tú no invades el mío? Así quieres que no te diga mentecata.

– ¡Cernícalo!

– ¡Mentecata!

– ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Enserio pelearán por algo tan estúpido? Uryuu, cámbiame de lugar o yo aplastaré dos de tus cuatro ojos –a regañadientes, su hermano obedeció, quedando ahora al lado de Renji–. Listo. Problema solucionado. Parecen dos niñas –se quejó Tatsuki cruzándose de brazos.

– ¡Yo soy una niña!

– ¡Y yo vivo con tres en la casa!

– ¡A CALLAR! –fue lo último que se escuchó en el viaje hasta sus casas.

.

 **OwOwOwOwO**

.

Antes de poder llegar a casa de Grimmjow y Nell, pasaron por un pequeño negocio para comprar algunas cosas que todavía faltaban. Luego de eso, Grimmjow se adelantó unos metros junto con Rukia para desgracia de Ichigo quien fulminaba al nuevo con la mirada.

Nell aprovechó la distracción de los otros dos para separarse junto con Ichigo y tomar otro rumbo, más precisamente un callejón sin salida. Sin perder tiempo, se acercó peligrosamente a su cara, y comenzó a desprender los botones de la camisa de Ichigo sin despegar su vista de sus ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior y se lanzó a besarlo. Sin embargo, no lo logró.

– Espera, no lo hagas –pidió Ichigo apartándola por los hombros. Nell se lo quedó viendo estupefacta.

– ¿Qué ocurre? Creí que te gustaría un poco de diversión antes de la cena.

– Yo no soy como tú crees –le respondió con seriedad.

– ¿Qué pasa Ichi? –lo abrazó por la cintura aferrándose a él–. ¿Por qué no quieres divertirte un poco conmigo? –súbitamente, se alejó para verlo con terror–. ¿O será que tal vez tú… eres gay?

Ichigo suspiró con cansancio. La misma pregunta estúpida que le hacían sus amigos y su padre antes de que comenzara a salir con Inoue. ¿Acaso era tan raro querer ser un hombre sincero y en sus cinco sentidos?

– ¡Por Dios, Nell, no! ¡No soy gay! Es sólo que no seré tan poco hombre como para hacer esas… –vaciló y tartamudeó antes de seguir– cosas de esta manera.

– ¡Ohh, ya entiendo! –exclamó más aliviada y fingiendo inocencia–. Kurosaki Ichigo no lo ha hecho aún, ¿verdad?

Recordó aquella vez luego del cumpleaños de Rangiku, en la que Rukia acabó tan ebria como él y tuvieron que ser alcanzados hasta su casa para evitar problemas con el Señor Kuchiki. Sus padres no estaban, habían salido por el fin de semana a casa de su abuela y la casa estaba sola…

Alejó esos recuerdos de su mente y se sonrojó visiblemente, incluso lo suficiente como para que Nell lo notara estando en un lugar con poca luz.

– ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Así que sí es cierto? –preguntó sonriendo con diversión–. ¡Sigues siendo virgen!

– ¡Cállate! No tengo por qué responder una pregunta como esa –respondió enfadado.

– Sigues siendo virgen porque esa enana te rechazó, ¿cierto? –preguntó esta vez más cerca de él y con voz provocativa.

– N-no es c-cierto. S-si hubiera querido y-ya lo habríamos hecho –respondió tratando de rehuir de su mirada.

– Ah, claro, como digas. Sé que eres de los que obtienen lo que quieren cuando lo quieren –comentó irónicamente pasando su nariz por su mentón y soplando en su cuello para provocarlo aún más–. ¿Estarías dispuesto a demostrármelo justo ahora? Los dos sabemos que lo quieres.

– Y-yo… ahh… yo… Nell…

.

.

– ¿Tú qué piensas I…? –Rukia se llevó una muy ingrata sorpresa al descubrir que no sólo Ichigo no estaba, sino que Nell faltaba también–. Oh, vaya, nos engañaron y se escaparon por ahí –bromeó con monotonía en su voz.

A pesar de tan glacial voz, Grimmjow notó la tristeza en su mirada. Al parecer ella sentía algo por el idiota anaranjado.

– No deberías preocuparte –comentó para sorpresa de ambos. ¿Desde cuándo él se dedicaba a confortar a las chicas?–. Nell es rápida pero al parecer ese no tanto. Nada pasará.

Rukia suspiró aliviada sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Tan pronto como asimiló sus palabras, frunció el ceño y lo miró enojada.

– ¿Por qué demonios debería yo estar preocupada por un idiota como él? Creo que te estás equivocando, Grimmjow. Él no es nada para mí –contestó con el valor suficiente para sonar convencida de sus palabras.

El chico la miró tratando de descubrir alguna pista que le ayudara a deducir que mentía, sin embargo Rukia era muy buena con las mentiras. Demasiado, a veces.

– Con que así es… –susurró para sí mismo sin evitar una ligera sonrisa en su rostro–. Bien, sólo lo decía por si acaso. De todos modos, ¿por qué estaban juntos en el centro comercial si no son nada? –preguntó para estar completamente seguro.

– Ah, eso. Nuestras familias son muy amigas entre sí, por eso hay veces en las que Ichigo y yo necesitamos hablar por encargo de nuestros padres, salidas, invitaciones para comer en la casa del otro o a veces hasta fiestas a la que acudir todos juntos. Es la única relación que tenemos –dijo lo último como un susurro en el viento. En realidad sólo era la típica frase con la que se convencía cada vez que debía verlo fuera del instituto. Era _la única relación que tenían_ desde que lo suyo propio se acabó.

– Así que… sólo es el hijo de los amigos de tus padres, ¿eh?

– Sí, sólo eso –afirmó con mayor convicción y una sonrisa que cubriera sus demás sentimientos.

– Pues entonces eso significa que tengo una oportunidad contigo.

– ¡Ja! Te he visto entrar al vestidor de mujeres esta mañana, creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta.

– ¡Ohh, el vestidor! –exclamó como si recordara el paraíso del mundo escondido en ese pequeño lugar–. ¿Alguien ha preguntado por sus cosas?

– Ten por seguro que te descubrirán pronto. Con Kunieda como investigadora particular del caso creo que te quedan… aproximadamente dos semanas más de vida. Eso o que te expulsen antes de que ella te asesine.

– Pues entonces no me queda mucho tiempo –reflexionó con tranquilidad.

– ¿Para qu…?

Grimmjow soltó las bolsas que llevaba para tomar ambas muñecas de Rukia y acorralarla contra un muro.

– Supongo que tú serás la primera –susurró cerca de su oído y olfateándole la zona del cuello.

– Tsk, ¿De qué rayos hablas, Grimmjow? Déjame y toma las bolsas antes de que tu padre nos vea, ¿No has dicho que estábamos cerca? –se quejó sin rastro de nerviosismo o miedo en su voz. Algo que sorprendió al chico pero no lo hizo retroceder.

– Él no vendrá. Creo que está bien que tengamos un poco de acción ahora que estamos solos –intentó provocarla acercando su boca a milímetros de los de ella.

– Creo que estoy bien con mi vida hasta ahora –le respondió ella chocando ambas frentes.

– Nunca has hecho _eso_ hasta ahora.

– ¿Q-qué? N-no sé cómo preguntas esas cosas con tanta naturalidad…

– No es una pregunta. Lo sé.

Rukia recordó aquella noche luego del cumpleaños de Rangiku. Ichigo y ella, solos en la casa. No lo suficientemente cuerdos.

Una sonrisa enigmática se formó en su rostro. Una que Grimmjow no supo descifrar.

– No creas que me conoces, gatito. La verdad es que no sabes ni un céntimo de mi vida.

Grimmjow sonrió por el apodo que le había otorgado. Por alguna extraña razón le gustaba. Acercó su nariz y nuevamente le olfateó todo el cuello para luego chocarla con la nariz de la pequeña pelinegra a la par que se pegaba a su cuerpo.

Rukia no hacía nada, sólo procuraba no mover su cara para que accidentalmente terminara besándolo sin querer. No lo conocía pero sabía que sólo estaba probándola, jugando a ver qué tan determinada era frente a él. Grimmjow no la lastimaría.

– Siento interrumpir, niños bonitos –instantáneamente se separaron al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre que ahora se acercaba casi corriendo a ellos–. Grimmjow, cariño, has visto a mi hermosa princesita de ojos color…

– No, no la vi. Otra vez se ha ido por ahí con un tipo, ya volverá luego de que acaben sus asuntos.

– Ah, pero que groseros son estos niños. Les he pedido junto a su padre que se cuidaran para que ningún monstruo pervertido se le acercara –comentó como todo un actor de telenovelas–. ¡¿Quién sabe por todo el miedo que estará pasando mi hermosa princesita de exuberante cuerpo?! –dramatizó a la par que simulaba las curvas de la chica.

– ¿Exuberante cuerpo? –se preguntó Rukia observando estupefacta las acciones de aquel hombre raro.

– Créeme que peor la estará pasando el monstruo pervertido del que hablas –señaló con desdén el chico–. ¿Ya te he presentado a Rukia? Ella es mi invitada para la fiesta de esta noche.

– ¡Oh, pero que grosero que soy! Mi linda y pequeña mujercita, es un gusto conocer a la nueva damisela de mi querido hijo –se acercó a ella y se arrodilló para besar su mano–. Este humilde pero rubio y de increíbles ojos pardos que ves frente a ti es Pesche Guatiche Jeagerjaques… Próximamente de Birstanne Tu Odelschwanck–dijo lo último en un susurro y guiñándole el ojo.

– Es un gusto conocerlo, Señor…

– Pesche para los amigos, cariño.

– Señor Pesche, ja, ja. P-pero verá, yo no soy novia…

– Mucha plática, poco ejercicio. Debemos llegar a casa y terminar con los preparativos para antes de las diez –se paró en seco y se pegó a Rukia–. Los invitados no se hacen esperar, ya sabes, ja, ja, ja.

Rukia fingió reír junto con él mientras intentaba, disimuladamente, alejarse del hombre. Grimmjow, por su parte, observaba divertido la escena al notar el nerviosismo de su pequeña amiga.

Al llegar, Rukia observó con detalle la sencilla, pero no por eso menos bella, casa en la que Grimmjow y Nelliel vivían. El pequeño patio delantero estaba rodeado por plantas de rosas de distintos colores, mientras que en el centro se lucían petuñas y margaritas cuidadas en planteros pintados a mano. La casa tenía una fachada simple, dos pisos, con dos ventanas en la planta baja y tres arriba. Aún faltaba terminar de pintar pero se notaba que era un diseño único.

– Aún no acabamos pero estará lista para la semana entrante. Haremos de nuestro hogar la representación de nuestro apoyo a la diversidad cultural –explicó Pesche con orgullo en su voz. Rukia sonrió ampliamente y lo halagó por tan bello trabajo.

Un hombre de complexión robusta y con enorme sonrisa –literalmente– los recibió con un fuerte abrazo a cada uno. Tomó las bolsas que Pesche y Grimmjow llevaban para llevarlas a la cocina y en menos de cinco segundos regresó con una copa de refresco de cola para Rukia.

– Gracias –fue lo único que pudo decir, sorprendida por tanta amabilidad y cariño de parte de gente que acababa de conocer.

– No hay de qué. Los amigos de mi hijo son también mis amigos –le respondió sin perder su enorme sonrisa.

– Sí, y la novia de mi pequeño Grimmi es mi hija –intervino Pesche.

– Ah, pero yo no soy…

– No soy tu hijo, soy tu sobrino. ¿Podrías dejar de asustarla, tío? –respondió Grimmjow tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a sí.

– Vamos, hijo. Tú eres mi hijo y lo serás hasta el día que mi pobre corazón deje de latir. Mi querido hermano y su esposa me han encargado cuidarte como si fueras mi propio retoño y es eso justo lo que voy a hacer – se acercó a él sin previo aviso y lo tomó por las mejillas estirándolas como si fueran de goma.

Rukia no pudo evitar reír, era una familia bastante singular.

– ¡Ya déjame, chiflado! ¡Un día de estos me iré y no volveré a ver sus caras jamás!

– ¡Qué malo! –exclamó Pesche con un pañuelo en mano y secando sus lágrimas–. ¿Nos abandonarás y dejarás a tu pobre hermanita sola? –el hombretón de antes se acercó a Pesche y lo abrazó dándole un beso en la frente.

– Esa loca es la que menos me importa –refunfuñó por lo bajo–. Vámonos, Rukia. Es mejor estar allá arriba que con estos dos chiflados.

– Oh, porque no querrán que los veamos hacer sus _cosas_ aquí abajo, ¿verdad, Grimmi? –aconsejó el hombre de enorme sonrisa.

– ¡Dondochakka Birstanne Tu Odelschwank! –Exclamó Pesche dándole un sutil golpe en la cabeza.

– Lo siento, cariño.

– ¿Cariño? –preguntó Rukia a Grimmjow.

– ¿Y recién ahora lo entiendes? –tomó su mano y la guio a su habitación.

Una vez arriba y alejados de los dos hombres a los que Grimmjow tachaba de lunáticos, Rukia sólo pudo… asombrarse de la habitación de su nuevo amigo.

Ropa en suelo, ropa en la cama, ropa en el escritorio, en todo lugar que dirigiera su vista. Menos en el armario. Literalmente, no había ropa en el armario que se encontraba abierto de par en par. La laptop al borde de la cama aplastaba las hojas mal dobladas de un cuaderno que juraba era de la escuela; y por cierto, la cama estaba desnuda, las sábanas estaban esparcidas por el suelo junto a parte de su ropa; las paredes de color celeste estaban siendo tapadas por posters de bandas de rock y… otras cosas.

– Adelante, estás como en tu casa –dijo Grimmjow sin vergüenza alguna.

Intentó ignorar el desorden y el deseo de saber cuál sería la reacción de su madre ante semejante escena. El único cuadro en la habitación que se encontraba en una silla a su izquierda llamó su atención, ¿acaso ese era Grimmjow de pequeño?

Tal vez lo descubriría luego.

– Ah, olvidé decirte que tuvieras cuidado con esa porción de pizza. Nell lo arrojó la semana anterior mientras discutíamos y ahí quedó desde entonces.

– S-sí, e-eso creí –fue su única respuesta al ver _cositas verdes_ sobre el queso.

Y eso definitivamente no era orégano.

– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó el chico al ver cómo su compañera le aventaba su portafolios y arrojaba toda la ropa que encontraba a una caja vacía–. ¡Oye, n-no toques eso…! Oh, mis llaves... ¿Ese es el zapato de mi tío?

– Te sorprenderías de todo lo que puedes encontrar mientras ordenas. Levanta toda la ropa que veas en el suelo y arrójala aquí. Lo que no sirve tíralo a la caja de por allá y, por Dios Grimmjow ¡Toma la laptop antes de que se destroce contra el suelo!

– Claro, no te enojes, "mamá" –contestó con sarcasmo mientras tomaba el objeto y lo dejaba en el escritorio–. Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? No irás enserio a ordenar mi habitación.

Rukia intentaba ordenar todo lo que había a su paso, si algo había aprendido –lamentablemente– de todos los regaños de su madre, era el orden.

– Bueno, " _estoy como en mi casa_ ", ¿verdad? –Grimmjow quedó pasmado por unos segundos antes de tomar otras prendas de ropa para arrojarlas a la caja.

– Dime, ¿Siempre has sido tan maternal con los desconocidos?

– Ja, ja, sólo cuando el desconocido es una buena persona.

– Creí que me veía como un tipo rudo.

– Y es cierto, tienes la apariencia de un matón, Grimmjow –el aludido guardó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la miró con una sonrisa seductora–. Pero sé que en realidad es sólo eso, apariencia.

– Oh, ¿así que puedes ver a través de las personas, pequeña mujer?

– Mmh… Sí –respondió convencida sin siquiera voltear a verlo–. "No todo es lo que parece", ¿ver…dad?

En cuanto Rukia se volteó a verlo Grimmjow ya estaba casi sobre ella. El chico tomó las sábanas que ella tenía en manos y las arrojó a un costado, sin dejar de verla ni un segundo.

– ¿Qué pasa, pequeña mujer? ¿Acaso me temes ahora que estamos solos en mi habitación? –preguntó una vez la hizo retroceder hasta acorralarla contra la pared. Recostó su antebrazo por encima de la cabeza de la pelinegra, rebajándose a su nivel y acercando su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo.

Rukia notó el juego de seducción desde el principio, sólo que esa mirada… esa mirada la había absorbido por completo sin dejarla decir o hacer más nada que sólo retroceder. Ahora que se permitía observarlo más de cerca, Grimmjow… era muy lindo. Y no era lo más alarmante.

Lo más alarmante era que comenzaba a gustarle.

– Ahh… ah… G-grimm…jow… –no era posible, ni siquiera podía hablarle con naturalidad y el idiota comenzaba a notarlo también–. ¡N-no te rías! No es gracioso.

– Claro que lo es, ¿No notas mis ganas de reír?

– E-es mejor que te alejes –pero él no se alejaba, y aunque intentara quitárselo de encima él no se movía–. Grimmjow…

– Ja, ja, ¿Qué pasa? Creí que eras más lista que eso, Rukia. Al final resulta que sólo eres una más de las niñas buenas. Qué decepción –la provocó buscando encontrar sus miradas.

– Sólo creí que tal vez Nelliel se enfadaría al ver que no le eres fiel.

Si había algo que Rukia odiaba más que el que la llamaran nerd o poca cosa, era que la trataran como a una cobarde. Es cierto, la abrumaba la idea de tenerlo tan cerca y para colmo de males había aceptado que él se veía demasiado apuesto, pero se estaba comportando como Momo cada vez que Toshiro se acercaba a hablarle y _esa_ no era su manera de ser. Claro que podía ser más lista que eso.

– Nelliel no significa nada para mí.

– Oh, ¿en serio? Puedo jurar que no parecía lo mismo cuando los vi en el centro comercial –respondió con mirada retadora y voz juguetona.

– Vaya, vaya, veo que has cambiado de estrategia. Pero bueno, te seguiré el juego, a ver hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar –la tomó por la cintura con una mano obligándola a colocar las suyas sobre su pecho. Era divertido verla sonrojarse por la sorpresa–. ¿Qué harás? Eres demasiado irresistible como para soltarte ahora –la provocó tomando un mechón de su cabello para juguetear con él.

– Sé cuál irresistible soy. Sin embargo, ¿qué te hace creer que voy a dejarte tenerme tan fácilmente?

– Porque siempre obtengo lo que quiero –respondió demasiado decidido para gusto de Rukia.

Tal vez era suficiente. Grimmjow era buena persona pero prefería no tener que tentar la suerte. Él no era Ichigo. Ichigo estaba con Nell. Él… estaba con Nelliel.

Y eso le molestaba.

– ¿Y eso qué? –preguntó a Grimmjow lo que en realidad sólo se estaba preguntando a sí misma. ¿Y qué si Ichigo estaba con Nelliel? ¿Y qué si antes la había engañado con Senna? ¿Y qué si ahora se permitía algo con Grimmjow? ¿Y qué?

A Grimmjow le tomó tan sólo dos segundos notar que esas palabras, esa voz y esa mirada no estaban dirigidas a él. De repente ella preguntó con un tono de sumo enfado algo, y en ese mismo momento su ceño se frunció afilando su mirada y dando la impresión de alguien que está a punto de darle donde más duele en un hombre.

– Ahh… ¿Todo bien, Rukia? –indagó en un vano intento de descubrir que siguieran estando en la misma conversación.

Rukia relajó su mirada y pestañó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que lo que pensó no fue sólo en su cabeza. Sus manos, aún reposando en el pecho del chico, se cerraron débilmente en puños que relajó tan pronto lo notó.

– Y-yo… Ahh… –si tuviera que responderse así misma por qué diablos las palabras se esfumaban y su mente se tornaba en blanco cada vez que más necesitaba pensar rápido, probablemente sólo le quedaría la opción de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared mientras repetía incansablemente "trágame tierra".

A veces se preguntaba si sería la única que creía aquello.

– Te lo digo, Ichigo, no tienes por qué preocuparte si tu amiga sólo está… Oh.

Rukia y Grimmjow voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver a Nell con una sonrisita de triunfo mientras, por detrás, Ichigo pasó de una mirada de sorpresa a una de completo enojo y decepción. La pelinegra notó cómo sus manos temblaban encerradas en dos fuertes puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, su mandíbula se tensaba probablemente producto del fuerte apretujar de sus dientes y su respiración se volvía acelerada. Él no pensaba que…

– Sólo quería saber si ya estabas aquí. Tu padre me ha llamado –fueron sus únicas palabras de forma hostil y fría.

Sólo entonces Rukia fue consciente de la magnitud de la situación. ¿En qué maldito momento Grimmjow había posado sus manos en su cadera? Lo apartó de un empujón y respondió con las mejores palabras que pudo haber encontrado en ese momento y para esa delicada situación.

– ¿No sabes tocar la puerta?

Nell estiró los labios hacia adelante, divertida por alguna razón; Grimmjow alternó su vista entre los tres chicos intentando comprender la décima parte de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su habitación; Ichigo desvió la mirada, comprendiendo algo que Rukia hubiera querido evitar que malinterpretara y saliendo de la habitación con pasos largos y decididos.

¿Haría falta siquiera describir la expresión de Rukia en esos momentos?

– ¿Lo ves, Ichi? Ella se encontraba más que bien –vociferó Nell para luego dirigir su vista a la chica que tenía en frente–. No era necesario preocuparse cuando estábamos en la mejor parte.

– ¿A qué… te refieres con eso? –preguntó la pelinegra sintiendo algo molesto en su interior.

Nell elevó una ceja y fingió suprimir una sonrisa prepotente antes de cerrar la puerta a su paso. Aun así podía sentirse las risas de la chica hasta que cerró una puerta, de seguro la de su habitación.

– ¿A qué se refería con eso de la mejor parte, Grimmjow? –preguntó autoritaria para asombro del aludido.

– Tsk, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? Además, ¿Qué importa ese chico raro? ¿No estábamos nosotros en medio de algo? –preguntó intentando reanudar su jueguito de seducción.

– ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Te hablo en serio! –vociferó luego de darle una cachetada que por poco y lo da vuelta.

– ¿Me pegaste? ¡¿En serio?! –más que enojado Grimmjow se sentía asombrado por toda la bravura que esa pequeña mujer representaba. Extrañamente, le gustaba. Y le había pegado. Pero le gustaba.

– Grimmjow…

Sólo bastó que dijera su nombre con esa voz quebrada y esa mirada de cachorro perdido para que terminara de caer.

Rukia Kuchiki lo había atrapado.

– C-creo que… Nelliel se refería que estuvieron a punto de hacerlo –respondió desviando la mirada mientras se tallaba la nuca.

– ¿A punto de hacerlo? ¿De hacer qué? –preguntó confundida, confundiendo también a Grimmjow. No podía en serio no saber lo que "a punto de hacerlo" significaba.

– Ha-hacerlo… o sea, ya sabes… _hacerlo_ –intentó explicar con las manos pero sin explicar nada en realidad.

– Hacerlo, sí, pero ¿hacer qué? No te entiendo cuando haces esos tontos jueguitos con la mano y… Oh –terminó de comprender luego de imitar el _juego_ de manos que Grimmjow hacía–. Ha-cerlo –se repitió a sí misma mientras observaba que Grimmjow asentía incomodo–. Ellos… estuvieron… a punto de… _hacerlo_.

– Sí –respondió él recorriendo con la vista el lugar, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

– Ellos estuvieron… –Rukia recapacitó palabra por palabra, letra por letra, lo que aquello significaba. Ese maldito bastardo había sido capaz… luego de haberla conocido recién ese día… él…– ¡…A punto de hacerlo!

– ¿Eh? No. Rukia, ¡Rukia!

Rukia abrió la puerta y la dejó golpearse contra la pared. Sonó sus dedos, su cabeza y resopló para mentalizar mejor de qué manera tomaría la cabeza de su ex para llevársela en bandeja de plata a su padre. De seguro él estaría encantado.

– ¡ICHIGO! –vociferó con voz de desquiciada luego de casi patear la puerta de Nelliel frente a la de Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sólo observaba con horror cómo la pequeña a la que hasta recién estaba seduciendo se transformaba en un feroz ogro de dos metros en su imaginación. Pobre Ichigo, si en serio ella planeaba castrarlo en casa ajena.

Ichigo vio a su ex novia plantada en el marco de la puerta, echando fuego por los ojos y creciéndole colmillos en los dientes, probablemente estuviera exagerando pero a sus ojos ella llevaba un tridente rojo y el fuego no sólo salía de sus ojos sino que la rodeaba alto e imponente.

Era la viva imagen de la muerte. La muerte que venía a buscarlo joven a sus diecisiete años.

– ¡Rukia! –vociferó tomando a Nell por los hombros y tumbándola a un lado, ocasionando que ella gimiera y lo mirara de forma placentera.

De inmediato a Rukia la atravesó un sentimiento de dolor que se esparció por todo su pecho como si la hubieran apuñalado profundo. Nell estaba sólo con un sostén en su parte superior y hasta segundos antes de que Ichigo la tumbara ella estaba encima de él.

– Así que… ¿era cierto? –preguntó con un hilo de voz–. ¿Estuvieron a punto de… hacerlo?

– No. No, no, no, ¡Rukia, no es lo que…!

Pero ella ya había cruzado el pasillo hasta la puerta de enfrente para encerrarse en la habitación con llave.

.

.

– Rukia, él sigue aquí.

– ¿Y eso qué? –preguntó desinteresada mientras seguía haciendo sus tareas.

– Pero tú me pediste que…

– ¿Te quedarás ahí parado o terminarás las tareas que tenemos para mañana? No quieres escuchar al profesor Aizen acerca de que armará todo un plan para hacerte repetir el año.

– Tsk, yo nunca hago tareas para clase y dudo que él pueda hacerme repetir el año.

– No quieres probarlo –aconsejó antes de volver a escribir.

Grimmjow resopló y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Ciertamente Rukia Kuchiki era una chica bastante particular… y linda.

– Está bien pero debes pasarme tu tarea –dijo tomando su cuaderno y sentándose a un lado de ella en la cama.

– ¿Qué? ¡No haré eso! Has tú mismo tus tareas.

– Te estoy prestando mi casa y mi cama para que hagas tus ñoñerías, lo mínimo que podrías hacer para agradecerlo es pasarme las respuestas –se excusó forcejeando con ella el cuaderno en el que escribía.

– ¡No! Ja, ja, ja, ¡Ya deja mi cuaderno, tramposo! –vociferó divertida mientras reía con él.

De repente Grimmjow soltó el cuaderno. Y por acción del forcejeo… Rukia cayó de la cama.

– ¡Rukia!

– ¡Idiota, lo hiciste a propósito! –gritó arrojándole el cuaderno a la cabeza.

Grimmjow lo tomó en el aire y luego la miró. Y luego volvieron a reír. Sin duda su risa la hacía ver más bella… Y él se estaba comportando como un asqueroso enamorado de películas románticas cliché.

– Ya es suficiente. Terminemos con nuestras tareas. No te daré las respuestas pero puedo ayudarte.

– Hecho –lo que fuera por seguir hablando con ella.

.

.

– ¡Grimmi, Grimmi! ¡Es hora de…! Comer…

Pesche vio la escena con suma perplejidad. Alternó su vista entre su hijo y la hermosa chica que había logrado lo que él jamás había logrado en todos esos años. Incluso todavía no tenía en claro cómo su hijo había llegado hasta último año de preparatoria sin repetir alguno en el camino.

Así que tomó su teléfono e inmortalizó el momento.

– ¿Qué haces, viejo loco? ¡Borra esa foto!

Rukia observó con diversión esa escena tan familiar que vivía hasta hace un año… en casa de Ichigo.

Ichigo…

– Cómo sea, ¿Qué diablos quieres? ¡Vete! –obligó mientras lo empujaba fuera de la habitación.

– ¡Ñoo! ¡Ñoo! ¡Mi hijo no me quiere! ¡Rukia, querida! ¡ _Aguiúdame_! –lloriqueaba el hombre revolviéndose detrás de Grimmjow.

– ¿Qué es esa palabra? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Rukia? Déjala en paz.

– Ahh, ja, ja, Grimmjow, creo que deberías dejarlo hablar –pidió Rukia aún riendo por lo bajo.

De inmediato, Grimmjow lo dejó pasar, resignado. Pesche observó a su hijo y luego a la chica.

– Así que así son las cosas –se dijo a sí mismo.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó su hijo a su lado.

–Ah, no, nada. Sólo vengo a informarles que ya está la cena. Te quedas, ¿verdad, Rukia querida? –preguntó Pesche todo amable.

– ¿El sujeto extraño de cabello como vómito de conejo también se queda? –preguntó de inmediato.

– Oh, qué extraño. Él también preguntó por ti.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué preguntó exactamente? –preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

– Ahh, creo que preguntó algo como "¿La enana hueca con complejo de emperatriz del mundo que se encuentra con Grimmjow se quedará?"

– ¡¿Con complejo de qué?! –se dio tres segundos para respirar profundo y calmar sus nervios–. ¿Y qué-le-dijo? –preguntó con los dientes apretados.

– Que te preguntaría y luego le avisaría.

– No es necesario que le avise.

– ¿Pero te quedas?

– Claro.

– ¡ICHIGO! ¡LA ENANA HUECA CON COMPLEJO DE EMPERATRIZ DEL MUNDO SE QUEDARÁ A COMER! –gritó a todo pulmón teniendo a Nell e Ichigo en el marco de la puerta de la primera.

Ichigo pasó de su color natural de piel al rojo vivo luego de ver el enojo de Rukia pintado en su cara.

– ¿Y-y eso qué? –preguntó desinteresado–. Vamos, Nell –dijo tomando la mano de la chica y arrastrándola escalera abajo.

– Vamos, Rukia –interrumpió Grimmjow tomándola de la mano. Rukia lo miró con asombro y luego le sonrió asintiendo.

No así Ichigo.

.

.

–…entonces nos conocimos –finalizó Dondochakka su historia tomando la mano de su amado.

– ¡Oh, pero esa no es la mejor historia, papá! –la regañó Nell abrazándose más al brazo de Ichigo–. Cuéntales sobre su primera cita, Pesche –animó mordiéndose el labio inferior y riendo como niña emocionada.

– Oh, claro, la primera cita –recordó Pesche riendo con felicidad–. Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer. Tu padre fue al mercado con la excusa de que compraría harina para un pastel. Sólo había dos problemas: compró manzanas, y… Dondochakka no sabe cocinar.

Rukia rio divertida al imaginar la escena. Muy romántico, divertido pero romántico.

– ¿Y qué sucedió entonces? –preguntó interesada.

– Bueno, le dije: "Oye, creí que comprarías harina, no manzanas", y el respondió: "¿Para qué quiero harina si haré compota de manzanas?". Entonces entendió su error y no le quedó más que decirme la verdad. Yo odio las mentiras.

– Lo entiendo, señor, también odio las mentiras –secundó Rukia.

– Ah, pero lo que más odio es que me oculten las cosas.

– Y que digan que eso no es lo mismo que mentir. Señor, creo que somos familia en sentimiento –dijo completamente convencida, levantándose de su asiento para estrechar la mano de Pesche.

– ¡Oh, mi nueva hija! –y la abrazó cariñosamente para asombro y confusión de los demás.

– ¿Y tú, hijo? ¿Cómo conociste a mi princesa Nell? –preguntó Dondochakka, tomando la atención de todos los presentes.

– E-en la escuela –respondió Ichigo de manera escueta luego de ver de reojo a su ex.

– Oh, claro. Son compañeros. Pero entonces ¿fue amor a primera vista?

– ¿Qué? –preguntaron Rukia e Ichigo al unísono.

– No son novios, Dondocha… ¡Auch!

– Nadie te preguntó, torpe –interrumpió Nell luego de pegarle a su hermanastro en la cabeza.

– No sabía que eras enamoradizo, Ichigo –comentó Rukia sarcástica.

– Ahh… n-no, no es eso… Nell no es…

– No lo pongas nervioso, papá. Mejor terminemos la cena antes de que…

Antes de poder finalizar sus palabras el timbre de la puerta principal interrumpió.

– Oh, hablé tarde. Los invitados han llegado –dijo con voz cantarina mientras se apresuraba a abrir.

– Creí que no vendrían –comentó Rukia al lado de Pesche.

– Oh, sólo retrasamos la fiesta para poder pasar tiempo de calidad con nuestros nuevos hijos.

– ¿A qué se refiere?

– Las parejas de nuestros niños siempre serán bienvenidos a nuestra familia.

– No somos pareja –alegaron Grimmjow y Rukia a la vez. Se miraron y rieron divertidos.

– A mí no me engañan, hasta hablan sincronizados.

– No son novios –reafirmó Ichigo con cara de pocos amigos–. Cambiando de tema, es hora de irnos, hablé con mi padre para avisar que estaríamos un rato más en lo de unos amigos pero si no volvemos ahora Byakuya tomará mi cabeza.

– No me molestaría.

– Cállate, enana resentida.

– ¡Resentido tú, cabeza de calabaza!

– Medio metro.

– Zanahoria.

– Eres hermosa.

– Ahh… ah…

– Gané –se mofó Ichigo al notar que jamás podría seguir una pelea luego de escucharlo decir eso–. Ahora es hora de irnos –repitió levantándose de su silla para ir en busca de sus cosas.

– ¿Qué? No puedes irte, llamé a tu padre y avisé que pasarías la noche aquí.

– ¿Que hiciste qué?

– ¿De dónde tomaste el número de su padre? –preguntó Rukia desafiante.

– De su teléfono –respondió Nell sin amedrentarse ni un poco.

– Jamás te presté mi teléfono, Nell.

– Tampoco ibas a pedir quedarte más tiempo si dependía de ti avisar. No le entendí bien pero sólo dijo que usaras protección.

Rukia escupió el sorbo de agua que acababa de beber.

– Maldito traidor –susurró la pelinegra con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

– Si quieres podemos llamar al tuyo también y avisar que te quedas. Luego puedo alcanzarte en mi motocicleta –susurró Grimmjow al oído de Rukia luego de tomarla por la cintura y acercarse por detrás.

Ichigo lo obligó a soltar su agarre y se interpuso entre ellos mirándolo ferozmente.

– Sólo la dejarán quedarse si saben que yo estoy con ella, así que gracias pero yo me encargaré de ello.

– ¿Quién eres, su padre segundo?

– Pues de los dos soy el único en el que su padre confía, qué crees.

– Vaya, tendré que apresurarme a presentarme ante él.

– Créeme, no aceptará a un tipo como tú.

– ¿Por qué no? Te aceptó a ti, ¿verdad?

– ¿Hola? ¿Familia Kuchiki? –ambos chicos dirigieron su vista hacia Pesche, quien ya se encontraba junto a Rukia en el teléfono para contactar a sus padres.

Punto para Pesche. Ichigo y Grimmjow: cero.

.

.

Había alrededor de siete familias numerosas en la casa de Nell y Grimmjow, lo que significaría aproximadamente un total de veinticinco personas, sin contar a la familia de sus nuevos amigos y ellos. Lo cierto es que tener a casi treinta personas gritando y riendo a todo pulmón en una sola habitación comenzaba a ser un poco molesto. Y como si fuera poco, el alcohol y los bocadillos dulces de extraña procedencia estaban surtiendo efecto en todos los presentes. Gracias al cielo que ninguna familia presentaba niños, pero Nell, Grimmjow y un par de adolescentes de tal vez dos años menos que ellos estaban en un estado similar al de los mayores.

– Ichigo, creo… creo que esto no está bien –comentó Rukia en voz baja mientras observaba el comportamiento de los demás–. Mañana es día de semana, estoy segura que muchos tendrán trabajos y esos chicos deben estar en primero de preparatoria. Esto… ¡Esto es una locura!

– Lo sé pero qué podemos hacer nosotros si ellos quieren divertirse. Creo que ya es hora de irnos –un hombre dejó caer un vaso de vidrio y todos voltearon a ver enmudecidos. El hombre sólo dejó escapar un ligero "ups" y fue suficiente para que todos volvieran a reír y gritonear–. Toma tus cosas y nos vamos.

– Claro.

– Rukia, querida. ¿Ya se van? No pueden hacernos esto, ¡Quédense! –pidió Pesche demasiado animado–. Mira, ten. Toma esto.

– No bebo alcohol, gracias señor –respondió gentilmente.

– No es alcohol. Creo –dijo oliendo el líquido en el vaso–. No lo es pero por las dudas iré por un poco en la nevera. No creo que hayan sacado la botella de agua para poner más botellas de sake –se fue hablando solo luego de dejar el vaso en la mesita a un lado de los sillones.

– Bien, quédate aquí y espérame, iré a por nuestras cosas y vuelvo en dos minutos.

– Claro, apresúrate.

Estando ahora sola, se puso nerviosa, ¿y si alguien se acercaba a hablarle? ¿Y si alguien le ofrecía algo para comer o beber?

– Tsk, sueno a damisela en peligro. Como si necesitara de Ichigo para cuidarme –se susurró a sí misma sentándose de mala gana en uno de los sofás y sorbiendo del agua que Pesche le había ofrecido.

Sólo que no era agua. Era Vodka.

Y ella era completamente intolerante al alcohol. Es ahora cuando lo descubriría.

Sólo bastaron diez minutos para que ese pequeño sorbo hiciera efecto en su débil organismo. Hisana se embriagaba con tan sólo una copa de vino, así que posiblemente sería lógico que su hija heredara esa parte de ella.

– Rukia, la próxima vez puedes esconder mejor tus cosas –se escuchó a Ichigo decir de mal humor por las escaleras–. Me encanta jugar a las… ¿Qué diablos haces?

Rukia reía y gritoneaba tanto como las demás personas, tanto hombres como mujeres se divertían con sus chistes malos y festejaban cada vez que ella bailaba interpretando a algún famoso extravagante.

Ichigo observó el vaso que anteriormente Pesche le había ofrecido, no parecía que lo hubiera tomado… hasta que dirigías tu vista al suelo y un pequeño charco de líquido transparente confirmaba que lo había consumido por error y luego escupido al notar que no era _agua_.

– ¿Qué te hice, Byakuya? –preguntó al cielo imaginando que Byakuya estaría ofrendando a los dioses para que él sólo se equivocara y entonces tuviera motivos para cortar su cabeza.

Se dirigió hacia donde Rukia aún seguía bailando Oppa Gagnan Style y la tomó por los hombros rogando que no hiciera una escena.

– ¡Oye! –se quejó luego de soltarse del agarre y saltar para darle una cachetada que todos festejaron–. ¡Oh, Ichigo! –cachetada derecha–. Me hubieras dicho que eres tú –cachetada izquierda–. ¿Qué pasa? Ven y…

– Uno, no eran necesarias las cachetadas. Dos, estás completamente ebria. Y tres, deja de hacer el ridículo, nos vamos a casa –sentenció tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hacia la puerta principal.

– ¡Adiós, amigos! –iba gritando la pelinegra en el camino–. ¡Me iré con mi ex a hacerme hombre!

– Eres mujer, idiota.

– Oh, iré a hacerme mujer en los brazos de mi…

– Cierra la boca, enana hueca del demonio –la obligó Ichigo tapándole la boca y finalmente sacándola de la casa. Gracias al cielo que ni Nell ni Grimmjow estaban cerca.

Una vez fuera, se preguntó qué debía hacer con una Rukia que se comportaba como curiosa de kínder. Byakuya definitivamente haría rodar su cabeza, y su padre… no, su madre sería peor. Ella lo llevaría con Byakuya y se ofrecería voluntaria para hacer rodar su cabeza.

Definitivamente sus casas no eran una opción.

– Ichi, tengo frío –dijo la mujer a su lado abrazándolo por la cintura y apretándose contra él.

– Lo sé, hace frío –fue lo más inteligente que pudo responder al sentirse tan nervioso por la acción de su ex–. ¿Qué te parece si llamamos a Rangiku? ¿Crees que puedes quedarte en su casa?

– Lo dudo, Rangiku se ha peleado con su madre, ahora vive con Gin y adivina lo que estarán haciendo a estas horas de la noche –le hizo señas para que se acercara y susurró unas palabras en su oído que lo dejaron ardiendo de la vergüenza.

– ¡¿Q-q-qué?! –gritó en un salto apartándola de él.

– ¡No te alejes! Tengo frío, idiota –le reprochó tomando sus manos y obligándolo a envolverla con ellas para luego volver a abrazarlo.

– Ahh… ah… bu-bueno… ¿Qué tal Momo?

– Momo vive en una familia con otros cuatro hermanos y dos adoptivos. No quieres que el teléfono suene ahora que la casa está en paz.

– ¿Y Soi Fong?

– Me pegaría si la llamo a estas horas.

Ichigo se lo imaginó, ciertamente Soi era una chica de pocas pulgas. No sólo le pegaría a Rukia, probablemente él también sería víctima de maltrato adolescente.

– Pues… ¿Qué dices de ir con Senna?

Sobria o ebria _esa_ era la palabra prohibida. ¿Es que los chicos no entendían de cosas tan básicas como esas?

– Vete al infierno. Ya quisieras tener una excusa para ir a verla a estas horas –dijo con voz glacial soltándose de él y alejándose a pasos anchos.

– Rukia, deja de inventar cosas. No puedo entregarte a tu padre así y lo sabes.

– ¡Estoy bie…! ¡Waa! –al girarse tan deprisa sobre sus talones perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer–. Estoy bien.

– Sí, claro, y mi cabello es teñido. Deja de ser tan infantil, Senna no te ha hecho nada.

– ¡Senna te apartó de mi lado! –gritó encolerizada para asombro de ambos.

Rukia quiso gritar algo más pero en vez de eso terminó llorando histéricamente. Regla número uno al tratar con personas ebrias: Nunca los molestes de más, o las consecuencias pueden ser bastante embarazosas.

– Por Dios, ¡calla a esa chica!

– ¡Peleen en su nidito!

– ¡Algunos queremos dormir!

– ¡Llamaré a la policía y diré que la maltratas si no la callas de una vez!

Los vecinos que comenzaban a despertarse por los fuertes sollozos de Rukia culpaban principalmente a Ichigo por el estado de la chica. Y es que, hombre enfadado, más mujer llorando desgarradoramente, más previo grito de acusación de infidelidad daba como resultado un malentendido que lo abochornaba a más no poder.

– Te odio, enana del demonio.

La tomó en brazos como si se tratara de una princesa y la besó en la mejilla, ligeramente a un lado de sus comisuras. Suficiente para calmarla un rato.

Tomar un taxi y pedir que los llevara al hotel menos costoso que conociera fue lo más difícil que tuvo que hacer en toda su vida. Claro, luego de confesarle a Byakuya que estaba saliendo con su adorada hija. La cuestión era la mirada picarona que los demás les lanzaban una vez llegados al lugar y una vez se dignó a pedir una habitación para pasar la noche.

Adiós al dinero ahorrado para su nueva guitarra.

– Sólo nos queda un cuarto con cama matrimonial.

– ¡Oh, claro! Con el frío que hace podremos estar calentitos si dormimos juntos –comentó Rukia haciendo reír a la empleada.

– Cállate, no tienes idea de lo que aquí sucede –la reprendió Ichigo frunciendo aún más el ceño.

– Discúlpelo, mi ex es tan temperamental. Pero es buena gente, se lo prometo –siguió platicando con la recepcionista del lugar como si nada.

– ¿Tomarán el cuarto entonces? –preguntó amablemente la mujer.

– No.

– Sí. A menos que quieras enfrentarte a mi padre, cariño.

– Lo tomamos.

– ¡Tomo el lado de la ventana! –vociferó mientras corría hacia el elevador.

– ¿Y usted en serio cree que puedo considerarla mi pareja?

– Son las mejores durante la noche –animó el conserje que iba pasando por el lugar.

El rostro de Ichigo era un poema.

.

.

Rukia despertó con un dolor punzante en las sienes. Su boca estaba reseca y sentía un hambre atroz, como si no hubiera comido desde hacía días. Sin embargo, más allá de eso, se sentía sumamente cómoda y bien arropada, si no tuviera que ir a clases se quedaría durmiendo hasta tarde a pesar de la hinchazón de sus ojos.

Se removió ligeramente en su lugar y abrazó la almohada a su lado. Sintió como ésta suspiraba y ese aire cálido chocaba contra su cabello. La fragancia que emanaba le era familiar y no sabía a quién le recordaba. Abrir los ojos… lamentablemente debía asistir a clase, quería saber cómo estaba Grimmjow luego de anoche y…

¿Cuándo había vuelto a casa anoche? ¿Cómo había vuelto y con quién? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada luego de haber… bebido…?

– Ay, no.

Antes de siquiera poder imaginar nada, apretó _la almohada_ que tenía abrazando. No era tan blanda como debería ser una mullida almohada. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, las almohadas no suspiraban sobre su cabeza y no emanaban ese aroma familiar que le recordaba a… Ichigo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y lentamente, temiendo por lo que estaba setenta por ciento segura se encontraría, comenzó a subir su mirada. Un brazo tonificado, medio pecho descubierto y notoriamente ancho, boca irresistiblemente conocida, y… cabello… extravagantemente naranja.

– ¿Qué diablos sucedió anoche? –se preguntó con un hilo de voz.

– Si prometes no gritar te cuento.

– ¡Kyaa! –gritó empujándolo y pateándolo, logrando que así cayera de la cama.

– ¡Idiota, te pedí que te calmaras! –vociferó Ichigo enojado desde el suelo.

Rukia observó que no tenía puesta la camisa ni nada, su torso estaba desnudo, pero gracias a Dios llevaba pantalones. Suspiró aliviada y se disculpó.

– Deberías por lo menos cubrirte un poco, ¿no crees? –la aludida hizo una mueca de confusión antes de observarse a sí misma. Ella sólo estaba en ropa interior.

– ¡No mires, imbécil! –gritó nuevamente antes de arrojarle todas las almohadas de la cama.

Cuando por fin las aguas se calmaron, Ichigo le contó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, desde los bailes locos en casa de Grimmjow y Nell hasta cuando lo obligó a desvestirse si no quería que llamara a su padre diciendo que la tenía secuestrada en un hotel barato.

– ¡Yo no pude haber dicho eso! –vociferó sintiéndose humillada por sí misma.

– Lo hiciste. Cuando me quité la camisa tú ya estabas en ropa interior en la cama.

– ¿Qué diablos me hiciste? –preguntó horrorizada apretando las sábanas contra su pecho.

– ¡Pues tú hubieras querido que hiciera mucho más que encerrarme en el baño hasta que te cambiaras! –contraatacó gritando de igual manera.

– ¿Te escondiste en el baño?

– ¡¿Hubieras preferido que otra cosa sucediera?!

– N-no, pu-pues no-o… pero…

– Luego amenazaste con salir de la habitación en ropa interior si no me acosaba contigo…

– ¡¿Qué?!

– A dormir.

– Ah…

– Tanto silencio me alarmó así que salí para ver si ya te habías dormido, pero la puerta de entrada estaba abierta y eso sólo podía significar que habías salido al pasillo. ¡Eres una idiota, un tipo quería llevarte a su habitación y tú estabas yendo felizmente!

– ¡¿Y cómo diablos iba a saber yo si estaba ebria?!

– Pudiste haberte evitado probar el trago de anoche.

– ¡El señor Pesche dijo que era agua!

– ¡¿Y tú en serio le creíste?!

– Ahh… Bueno, ¿Sí? No, no… es decir…

– No puedes ser más hueca, ¿verdad?

– ¡Pues tú has sido un descuidado al dejarme salir ebria y semidesnuda para encontrarme con un desconocido! –ambos se miraron a punto de comenzar con sus típicas peleas matrimoniales. Sin embargo, a Rukia le preocupaban otras cosas–. ¿Qué sucedió luego?

– ¿Tú qué crees? –preguntó Ichigo sarcástico–. A pesar de los manotazos y las patadas que me dabas te llevé hasta la habitación y escondí la llave. Para lograr que te callaras tuve que acostarme contigo y casi de inmediato te dormiste.

– Lo haces sonar como rabieta de niña pequeña.

– Es que fue una rabieta de niña pequeña, Rukia.

– Gracias por no haberme llevado a casa anoche –dijo en voz baja desviando la mirada.

– Ni lo menciones. Aún amo mi vida como para dejarme morir en manos de nuestros padres tan joven –ese comentario hizo reír a Rukia y por ende a él mismo. Tal vez en el futuro esa historia no sonaría tan desgraciada.

.

.

Luego de bañarse y tener sus cosas listas, ambos partieron al instituto a paso acelerado, pues no estaban sino en la otra punta de la ciudad.

– No pudiste haber escogido un hotel más alejado, ¿verdad?

– Cállate. Aún me duelen los quinientos dólares de anoche.

– Te los devolveré.

– Oh, ¿en serio?

– Algún día.

No se los devolvería.

– Sí, eso creí.

El último tramo lo corrieron y alcanzaron a llegar justo a tiempo. Sus respiraciones estaban tan aceleradas que hiperventilaban como si nunca antes hubieran corrido. Cambiaron sus zapatos y ambos corrieron hacia sus salones, donde Aizen ya terminaba de tomar asistencia.

– ¡Vaya sorpresa! Kurosaki tarde –comentó sarcástico.

Ichigo se colocó por delante de Rukia cubriéndola con su cuerpo para que no la descubriera también.

– Ahh, sí. Lo siento, m-me quedé… me quedé dormido.

– Oh, ¿Con Rukia, Ichigo?

– ¡Cállate, Keigo! –vociferó amenazadoramente–. Ahh… Profesor, vi al director hace unos momentos y lo andaba buscando.

– ¿A mí? Qué sorpresa. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para el Director, Yamamoto Genryuusai, me esté buscando? –comenzó a divagar acomodando sus ropa y prendiendo su saco.

– Pues parecía ser algo muy importante.

– Ja, parece ser que por fin tendré mi ascenso y me libraré de todos ustedes, mocosos insignificantes. Sabía que tarde o temprano mi plan daría resultado –siguió hablando altivo hasta salir del salón.

Sólo entonces Ichigo se apartó de Rukia.

– Gracias.

– No fue nada –respondió él con satisfacción al notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sabía cuánto ella luchaba todos los años por tener asistencia perfecta en las clases. A él, sin embargo, no le importaba coleccionar otra llegada tarde a su asistencia.

– ¡Oye, Ichigo! –se escuchó a Keigo desde el fondo–. Así que ¿Cómo estuvo la noche?

– ¿De qué hablas, Keigo?

– Al parecer nos han hecho creer a todos su jueguito y ustedes andan todos enamoradizos, ¿eh?

– Keigo, no sé a lo que te refieres pero preferiría que no me involucres en tonterías con este sujeto.

– Oh, mi hermosa Rukia, ambos sabemos que estás mintiendo.

– ¿Qué?

– Ay, Keigo sólo dilo de una vez, ¿quieres? –interrumpió Rangiku enderezándose sobre su asiento–. A nosotros no nos engañan, tortolitos –dijo ahora dirigiéndose a los acusados–. Ustedes pasaron la noche juntos.

Si el papel y la nieve eran blancos, ¿Cómo se catalogaría el color en los rostros de Ichigo y Rukia?

– Lo sabía. Son tan predecibles –alegó Rangiku.

– ¿Q-qué te hace creer que estuvimos juntos, Rangiku? Tienes una imaginación muy activa –se excusó Ichigo nervioso.

– Ahh, déjame ver… Ambos llegan tarde, agitados, con el pelo mojado, y se siente hasta aquí el aroma a rosas del champú del hotel Dark Night. Créeme, tengo mis métodos para saberlo.

El vitoreo y los aplausos de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar y ambos chicos sentían que sus caras explotarían. ¿En qué maldito momento las cosas habían llegado a ese punto? Maldito champú y maldito vaso de Vodka. Y maldita Rangiku y maldito Gin por llevar a Rangiku a ese hotel.

– Tranquila. Te creo, enana –dijo Grimmjow por encima de los gritos una vez ésta llegó a su asiento.

Rukia sonrió y fingió molestia antes de pedir que dejara de llamarla así.

Ichigo… Bueno, él sólo rompió el lápiz que había alcanzado a sacar de su portafolio.

.

.

Durante el receso, se escucharon pisadas fuertes y bancos que se pegaban alrededor de Rukia.

– Es un nuevo record, chicas. Empezaba a preocuparme que ni siquiera una nota de "Cuenta a todo detalle" hubiera aparecido en mi escritorio hasta ahora.

– ¿Estás loca? Estas cosas se cuentan _face to face,_ querida. Así que comienza a tirar todo lo que tengas –pidió Rangiku cruzándose de piernas y acomodándose en el asiento de Grimmjow.

– Oye, ¿Qué haces en mi…? –comenzó a decir de forma hostil el dueño del escritorio.

– Cariño, si no quieres que ventile a los cuatro vientos información vergonzosa sobre ti te alejarás inteligentemente y nos dejarás hablar de cosas de chicas como Dios manda –interrumpió la rubia interponiendo su mano entre sus rostros.

– Dudo que tengas algo que decir de mí, pechos grandes.

Lejos de ser insultante para la rubia, ésta sonrió y se acercó a él por sobre el escritorio.

– Pruébame, traje de leoncito en tercer grado. Tengo fotos –Grimmjow borró su sonrisa y la miró amenazante–. Eso creí, ahora aléjate o tu imagen ruda se deshará ante los ojos de Rukia y los demás.

– Me las pagarás –susurró también, dando la vuelta y alejándose.

– ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué le dijiste para molestarlo? –indagó Rukia algo molesta.

– Oh, tranquila. Algún día tendríamos que conocernos, pero creo que nos llevaremos de maravilla –dijo lo último con una sonrisa enigmática y aterradora a ojos de las demás–. Ahora deja de cambiarme de tema y dinos todo, mujer –exigió autoritaria.

A unos pocos metros Ichigo suspiraba molesto por los últimos acontecimientos. A su lado Senna intentaba suprimir en vano la diversión que todo aquello le causaba.

– No te rías, no es gracioso –pidió Ichigo sin dejar de mirar el techo.

– Claro, claro, no lo es –repitió ella sarcástica–. Pero supongo que quieres contarme lo que sucedió antes de que Keigo y Mizuiro te lo saquen todo en un arranque de ira.

Ichigo la miró y se lo pensó. Ciertamente terminaría hablando del tema con Keigo y no de la mejor manera si no hablaba con alguien de confianza ahora.

– Está bien, pero trata de no imaginar tonterías, por favor.

– ¡Yo no hago eso!

– Claro que lo haces.

Ichigo comenzó a contarle todo, desde que estuvieron esperando como idiotas a sus hermanos hasta que acabó durmiendo con Rukia en un hotel, semidesnudos. Cada tanto Senna reía o ponía cara de enamorada empedernida, pero también había momentos en los que se abstenía de arrojarle con sus palillos sólo para que acabara de contarlo todo.

Ichigo se sentía realmente cómodo hablando con ella, era como si fuera la amiga que siempre necesitó para obtener esos consejos y regaños que sólo una chica te podría dar. No era lo mismo que con Rukia, eso era más que seguro, pero por supuesto que incluso hasta a tu pareja hay dudas que no le podrías preguntar, porque podrían hasta ser malentendidas. Si tan sólo ella hubiera aparecido antes que Rukia posiblemente su relación con la pelinegra jamás hubiera acabado. Aún no entendía por completo por qué Rukia no podía llevarse bien con Senna, ella sólo quiso lo mejor para ambos desde el principio.

– No puedo creer que hayan dormido juntos, Ichigo –gritó entre susurros más que emocionada–. Esto me suena a película romántica. Es tan… tan… ¡Kyaa! No puedo describirlo –dijo removiéndose en su asiento casi como gelatina. De repente se tornó seria y tomó su mano–. Ahora, más que nunca, debes avanzar y volver a tener su confianza. Sé que pronto volverán a estar juntos –lo animó con una amplia sonrisa que contagió al chico.

Rukia observó esa escena malinterpretando las cosas. Dejó de sonreír al contar lo que había sucedido con Ichigo y prefirió terminarlo con un resumen más breve que el decir "Hola, ¿Cómo estás?". Haberse emocionado por algo tan estúpido fue… estúpido.

Nell llegó al salón y vio la misma escena que Rukia, obviamente también malinterpretándolo todo. Ahora resultaba en que no era una enana, sino dos en su camino. Un desafío más fácil que la tabla del dos pero aun así molesto de resolver, a final de cuentas tendría a Ichigo comiendo de su mano, tal como los demás.

– ¡Ichigo! –vociferó alegremente mientras se arrojaba sobre la espalda de Ichigo–. ¿Qué haces, lindo? –preguntó observando con una mirada afilada a la chica que lo acompañaba.

– Ahh… I-Ichigo, creo que… olvidé algo… en la biblioteca. Nos vemos al rato –habló atropelladamente antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

– No, Senna, ¿Qué…? –ya luego le agradecería por dejarla a solas con quien menos quería estar en ese momento.

– Oh, déjala, se ve que es demasiado tímida –comentó Nell balanceándose elegantemente hasta el lugar que ocupaba momentos antes Senna–. Anoche te fuiste sin avisar, ¿Es cierto que pasaste la noche con tu ex? –preguntó con voz ronca mientras masajeaba la mano de Ichigo.

– Ahh… sí. Digo no. Digo… es que… –apartó la mano y recorrió ningún lugar con la mirada.

– ¿Sí pero no? –preguntó impaciente.

– Sí me fui sin avisar y sí pasé la noche con Rukia pero eso fue porque no podía llevarla a casa en el estado que estaba –respondió fugazmente.

– Claro, seguro –le dijo ella sin prestarle más atención que al mensaje en su teléfono–. ¿Quieres comer conmigo? Mira lo que me dio mi padre –canturreó agitando una pequeña cajita transparente con brownis dentro.

Ichigo recordó que Pesche los había catalogado como bocadillos _mágicos_ la noche anterior. Y luego observó cómo esa magia volteó a casi todos los presentes. Ahora se preguntaba cómo habría terminado aquella reunión de anoche.

– No gracias. Preferiría no tener que probarlos, y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo cuando estamos en período de clases, ¿no crees? –la regañó con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados.

– Amo cuando te comportas como un padre –volvió a usar su voz ronca y se acercó a él por sobre la mesa. Su camisa estaba desprendida hasta el tercer botón, lo que hacía más notorio el hueco entre sus pechos y por supuesto, ¿a qué hombre no lo pondría nervioso? –. ¿Qué pasa, lindo? ¿Acaso te estás poniendo nervioso? –indagó mientras se acercaba más y más.

– ESTO es lo que tomé por error esta mañana en el hotel –interrumpió Rukia arrojando pesadamente dos libros sobre la mesa.

Ichigo cayó hacia atrás de su silla y Nell volvió a sentarse de mala gana.

– Sí sabes que gracias a tu fiestita de anoche tuvimos que dormir juntos en un hotel, ¿verdad?

– ¿Dices que es mi culpa?

– Yo no lo dije sino tú.

– No me preocupa, sé que nada pudo haber pasado entre ustedes –contraatacó parándose y mirándola desde arriba, claramente magnificando su altura y sus gracias de mujer.

Rukia sonrió con grandeza y prendió su camisa por el tercer botón.

– Te sorprendería saber que sin mostrar tanto como tú él prefirió dormir conmigo estando en ropa interior.

Nell borró su sonrisa de inmediato y acomodó su cabello antes de largarse a grandes zancadas de allí.

Rukia: 1. Nelliel: 0

– La próxima vez puedes llevarla a ella a un hotel para acabar lo que empezaron en su casa. Tranquilo, ya no los interrumpiré –reprochó a Ichigo pisándolo en la parte baja del estómago y pasándolo por encima.

– Ru…kia –escuchó llamarla.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Agradece… que ya te haya visto antes en ropa… interior –respondió recuperándose de a poco y con un claro sonrojo.

Rukia abrió los ojos con indignación y acomodó su falda antes de escapar del salón. Ichigo reprimió una sonrisa de triunfo.

.

 **OwOwOwO**

.

Orihime observó salir al chico nuevo en cuanto la última clase del primer período acabó, así que decidió seguirlo. Una fuerza extraña le impidió el paso una vez que llegó al salón en el que él había entrado, al mirar hacia arriba comprendió que la sensación familiar era por estar en la biblioteca, era como si una poseída intentara entrar a la iglesia, ella no podía entrar a una biblioteca sin sentirse a punto de desfallecer.

– Al diablo con ello –se dijo a sí misma.

Ingresó a la biblioteca escondiéndose tras libros y personas. En cuanto lo identificó en una de las mesas de lectura se apresuró a esconderse en uno de los pasillos cerca de él.

Observó que aún continuaba leyendo el mismo aburrido libro del día anterior. Recordó con vergüenza los acontecimientos y golpeó su cabeza contra un libro regordete y pesado.

Sus tácticas de seducción no habían funcionado en lo absoluto. En cuanto Ulquiorra se sentó a su lado ella intentó hablar con él de todas las formas que se le pudo haber ocurrido, pero a él parecía no importarle mucho. Intentó probar con el libro de tapas oscuras que tenía a un lado durante el receso, él le respondió que se llamaba "Noches Oscuras" y como obviamente ella no hablaría de libros y lectura intentó tomar el papel de la niña asustadiza que requiere de un hombre que la proteja. ¿Su respuesta? " _Por supuesto que deberías temerle a la oscuridad. Nunca sabes con lo que podrías encontrarte_ ", un fracaso total. Ofendida, salió del salón bufando sonoramente para luego volver y tomar su bento antes de salir, nuevamente, bufando como toro enojado.

Lo que nunca supo fue de la pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible que el pelinegro formó en su rostro.

– Idiota, ¿Acaso está ciego que no puede ver a semejante hermosura frente a él? –le preguntó al libro que aún tenía en manos como esperando a que éste le respondiera.

Suspiró sintiéndose Keigo y volvió su vista al frente, sólo para notar que Ulquiorra se acercaba a los estantes donde ella se encontraba. De inmediato se alejó hasta un rincón y abrió un libro tapándose la cara con él y fingiendo leerlo con sumo interés. Sintió como alguien le rozaba la espalda y por encima de su cabeza vio que una mano guardaba un libro en el estante más alto. No podía ser cierto…

– Si quieres algo sólo dímelo, no necesitas acosarme –le susurró antes de alejarse del lugar.

Orihime titubeó antes de siquiera poder pensar en una respuesta, sin embargo para entonces él ya había dejado el lugar. Maldito sea el momento en el que su presencia la había abrumado.

Durante las clases, Orihime no podía prestar más atención en las clases que en el perfecto perfil de Ulquiorra. Era condenadamente hermoso y sus ojos no podían despegarse de su rostro. Incluso cuando carraspeaba y escribía algo en un trozo de papel que luego se lo pasaría a ella se veía bello.

– ¿Eh? ¿Para mí? –preguntó inocentemente y sonrió sintiéndose triunfar. Era de esperarse que en algún momento caería en sus encantos. Nadie se le resistía.

Al abrirlo un tic en el ojo derecho se hizo presente.

" _ **Deja de mirarme, acosadora"**_

Tomó aire y exhaló, tomó aire y exhaló, tomó aire y…

– ¡YO NO SOY UNA ACOSADORA!

Lo mandó al diablo.

– ¡Señorita Inoue! ¡Señor Cifer! ¿Pero qué significa esto? Les pido que de inmediato abandonen el salón –pidió el profesor con suma indignación.

Ulquiorra suspiró y se retiró sin decir palabra alguna, seguido por Orihime quien sentía hervir su sangre al observar los cuchicheos entre sus compañeros. Ahora serían motivo de risa. Qué vergüenza…

– Oye… Ul-Ulquiorra… –el aludido se giró para verla por sobre su hombro y luego siguió caminando.

Ella lo siguió.

Llegaron a la azotea del instituto y ambos notaron que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, de repente la brisa comenzaba a sentirse en un frío viento.

– ¿Por qué sigues acosándome, acosadora?

– Ya te dije que no soy ninguna acosadora –respondió firme y convencida.

– Me acechas en clase, en la biblioteca. Incluso me sigues hasta la azotea. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Me violarás? –preguntó curioso y divertido.

– No te acecho y no te sigo, creí que querías que viniera.

– Pues no te lo pedí.

– Entonces me voy.

– Vete.

El viento jugó con los cabellos de la chica… y con su falda también.

– No lo viste. ¡DIME QUE NO LO VISTE! –exigió completamente avergonzada mientras acomodaba su falda entre sus piernas.

– No lo vi.

– ¿En serio?

– ¿Qué debo responder ahora? –preguntó con tranquilidad.

– ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un pervertido! ¡Sin vergüenza! –comenzó a gritar con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ulquiorra carraspeó intentando no reír por la situación. Esa mujer estaba logrando divertirlo más de lo que acostumbraba.

– ¿Sabes qué? ¡Me rindo! –exclamó levantando los brazos al cielo–. ¡ME RINDO! ¿Me oyes? Eres un tipo raro que lee y hace cosas raras. Ni siquiera debería estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

Ulquiorra observó la ira en sus ojos y de pronto ya no parecía tan divertido, a pesar de él no haber hecho nada para enojarla así.

– Entiendo –fue su última palabra antes de pasar por su lado y alejarse hacia las escaleras.

Orihime agachó la mirada sintiéndose de lo más patética. Lo de Ichigo no había sido nada en comparación a lo que sentía ahora, y _humillada_ era poco. De repente sintió cómo algo se posaba en sus hombros, el frío que estaba sintiendo se esfumó y un delicioso aroma de hombre llenó sus fosas nasales. Lejos de poder decir algo, sólo cerró los ojos y se permitió sonreír. Ese tipo raro era de verdad interesante.

.

 **OwOwOwO**

.

Luego de que Rukia se dirigió hacia Ichigo y la descarada de la nueva, Soi no pudo deleitarse con la escena que se avecinó después.

– Soy Fong, el profesor Urahara te espera en el laboratorio –anunció una chica de primero antes de seguir su camino por el pasillo.

–Tu príncipe te espera, Soi –animó Rangiku guiñándole un ojo. Soi sólo rodó los ojos.

De camino al laboratorio sólo podía pensar en cómo le cortaría la lengua por haberle interrumpido su almuerzo y diversión de receso. Siempre hacía lo mismo, tenía a otros integrantes en el club como para siempre estar molestándola a ella, ¿Por qué no simplemente la dejaba en paz por un día?

– Ten cuidado, Kisuke –escuchó decir a una mujer del otro lado de la puerta del laboratorio.

– Lo haré con cuidado, tú sólo relájate –y esa… ¿no era la voz de su profesor?

– Pero, ¿dolerá?

– Tú sabes cómo es esto. Seré rápido, sólo relájate.

– Pueden vernos.

– Nadie vendrá.

– No se puede hacer _esto_ en la escuela… ¡Ah! –gritó a modo de gemido a oídos de Soi, quien de inmediato abrió la puerta de manera estrepitosa y con los ojos echando chispas.

– ¡Oh, Soi! Había olvidado que ella vendría –le dijo a la morena que se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas y con su brazo descubierto–. Llegas tarde, quería enseñarte a colocar una inyección, siempre es útil ese tipo de aprendizaje. ¡Oh! Sólo evita decírselo a alguien, el director no lo sabe y no queremos que se entere –rio como si nada mientras terminaba de colocar una gasa en la zona del pinchazo.

– ¿Así que tú eres Soi Fong? Kisuke ama hablar de ti, cariño. Casi hasta me dan celos –comentó la morena de ojos dorados.

– Dudo que diga cosas coherentes –refutó la pelinegra mirándola con recelo.

– Bueno, pocas veces dice cosas coherentes. Soy Yoruichi Shihouin –Soi estrechó su mano y de inmediato dirigió su vista hacia su profesor.

– Será la nueva asistente de laboratorio así que por ende también del club.

– ¿Qué? Nunca había mencionado que tendríamos a alguien nuevo. Debería hablarlo primero con los chicos –protestó con su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados por sobre su pecho.

– Nadie sabía que llegaría hoy, cariño.

– Soy Soi Fong.

– Claro, cariño. Te decía, el director Yamamoto es muy amigo mío y estaba necesitando de una ayuda urgente así que no dudó en solidarizarse conmigo. Y qué mejor idea que ponerme a trabajar con la persona con la que más afinidad tengo en este lugar, ¿Verdad, Kisuke? –preguntó al rubio arrojándose sobre él.

– Claro, somos buenos amigos –respondió animado y sin tomar en cuenta la indirecta.

– Somos _muy_ buenos amigos –recalcó sentándose a un lado suyo y recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

– Sí, por lo visto su amistad rebasa límites pero en un instituto educativo deberían comportarse como los adultos que son –interrumpió Soi observando lo afectuosa que era esa mujer con su profesor. ¿En serio no le interesaba ser pescada por el director de esa manera? Qué mujer tan descarada.

– Ohh… Ya entiendo lo que está ocurriendo aquí –dijo Yoruichi con tono de picardía–. A ti te molesta verme tan pegada a tu querido profesor.

– Pues sí –respondió con total convicción para sorpresa de los dos mayores–. Están en un laboratorio, no en un Love Hotel –recriminó con enfado.

– No es sólo eso y las dos lo sabemos, ¿o no, Soi?

– ¿De qué hablas?

– A ti te gusta Kisuke.

Soi palideció al imaginarse a sí misma enamorada de su profesor. Un cosa era que sus amigas la molestaran pero que una extraña lo hiciera ya era cosa seria. ¡A ella no podría gustarle un sujeto como él en años!

– Por favor no diga tonterías. Suficiente tengo con el profesor Urahara –respondió calmadamente.

– Oh, seguro. Entonces… no te molestará que lo bese un poco, ¿no? –Soi la observó confundida–. Ya sabes, él te aprecia y te tiene mucha confianza. Yo no lo veo desde hace años y lo extrañé tanto que creo que quisiera… besarlo –dijo lo último sonriendo con inocencia.

– ¿Qué?

– Ah, creo que no lo he mencionado antes pero nosotros fuimos novios por un largo tiempo –Soi volvió su vista a su profesor pero éste no dijo nada, sólo se dedicaba a ver el suelo como si no prestara atención a la conversación–. Bien, entonces ¿guardarás el secreto, Soi Fong?

Por más que quiso responder, ninguna palabra salió de su boca. La mujer tomó la cara de su profesor y lo besó por lo que le pareció una eternidad, incluso llegó a preguntarse si no necesitaban aire. El sólo hecho de verlos tan acaramelados la asqueó, ahora resultaba que no sólo era un pervertido que la molestaba cuando tenía oportunidad, sino que era un mujeriego como todo hombre de veinticinco años.

Salió del salón cerrando la puerta con ánimos de querer romperla. Aún en el laboratorio, Yoruichi rio sonoramente y Kisuke la miró apenado.

– No debiste haber hecho eso.

– Oye, sin diversión no sirve de nada trabajar en una escuela –se defendió con voz inocente.

.

 **OwOwOwO**

.

– ¿Nuevos compañeros?

– Sí, dice que son agradables y que quiere que los conozcamos.

– Es que ¿no has visto la batalla campal que se estaba armando ahí dentro? A veces no es suficiente con sólo escuchar la historia en versión Rukia –rezongó Rangiku molesta–. Además, ¿No será que quiere que _tú_ conozcas a sus nuevos amiguitos?

– Te equivocas, me envió un mensaje diciendo que le gustaría que ustedes se llevaran bien con ellos. Qué lástima que Soi tiene asuntos con el club y Rukia no puede venir –dijo Momo un poco desanimada.

– Oh, sí, lástima que Rukia tiene animales que poner en su lugar. Especialmente zorras –comentó la rubia con sarcasmo.

– Ya basta, Rangiku. Creo que tendremos que hablar seriamente acerca de tu diccionario de insultos.

– Ja, ja, ja, ¡No te resistas! Hay que decir desde adentro lo que uno siente. ¡Libertad, Momo! ¡Libertad de expresión! –gritó en los pasillos llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes.

– Ho-hola, Toshiro –saludó Momo al ver que uno de los espectadores era su amigo.

– ¡Ohh, pero si es el pequeño blanquito! –exclamó Rangiku para desgracia del susodicho.

– También me alegro de verte, Matsumoto –respondió con falsa modestia.

– No puedo contar las veces que te he pedido que me llames por mi nombre –se quejó la rubia palmeándole la cabeza.

– Ni yo las veces que te pedí que dejaras de tratarme como a un niño.

– Es que eres tan adorable, ja, ja, ja.

– Rangiku, es suficiente. Deja de molestar a Toshiro –pidió Momo con voz temblorosa.

– No te preocupes, Momo –la calmó el peliblanco–. Ya luego tendré tiempo de hablar con Gin sobre las técnicas de tu amiga para convencer a los profesores de subir sus notas.

Rangiku entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de medio lado.

– Está bien, está bien. Lo entiendo. Lo siento, ¿está bien? –se disculpó sin más problemas–. Muchos creen que soy diabólica pero qué equivocados están si no te conocen a ti –comentó con diversión.

– Como sea. Les presentó a Shuhei Hisagi y Kaien Shiba. Chicos, ellas son Momo Hinamori y Rangiku Hormonas suelta… ¡Auch! –la nombrada pegó un puñetazo en uno de sus costados, doblándolo del dolor.

– Rangiku Matsumoto. Encantada –se presentó estrechando la mano de los presentes.

Estuvieron largos minutos hablando con los nuevos amigos de Toshiro, riendo y comentando cosas triviales de los pueblos de donde venía cada uno. Cuando de a poco comenzaban a quedarse sin temas de conversación apareció Rukia con mala cara.

– ¡Rukia! –exclamó Rangiku tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola hasta donde el grupo se encontraba–. Te presento a Hisagi y Kaien. Chicos, ella es Rukia, una más de nuestro grupo.

– Hola –se obligó a decir un poco más animada para no causar malas impresiones. Esos chicos no tenían la culpa de todos modos–. ¿También son de último curso?

– Son nuevos compañeros míos. Llegaron ayer –comentó Toshiro desde el marco de la ventana, donde estaba sentado junto a Momo–. Por cierto, ¿no ingresaban nuevos chicos también en su curso?

– Sí. Ulquiorra Cifer y Grimmjow Jeagerajaquez –respondió sonriendo con el último nombre.

– Creí que había una chica también.

– No es tan importante –respondieron las tres amigas al unísono y restando importancia.

– Oye, Rukia. Creo que a ti sí te conozco –comentó Kaien llamando la atención de la pelinegra–. Tú no eres la novia de mi primo.

– No tengo novio –afirmó casi de inmediato.

– Ahh… Pero recuerdo que Ichigo me dijo…

– ¿Ichigo es tu primo?

– Sí.

– Pobre de ti –dijo arrugando su cara en una de sentido pésame.

– Ja, ja, bueno, lo siento, yo creí que…

– Pues es cierto, fuimos novios pero eso se acabó hace tiempo. Él y yo ya no somos nada.

– Genial –musitó ampliando su sonrisa.

– ¿Qué es genial? –interrumpió Rangiku habiendo escuchado eso último.

– Oh, no, sólo… Sólo vi algo que un chico hizo ahí en el salón. Estuvo genial –se excusó riendo con total naturalidad.

Rangiku sólo se forzó a sonreír y lo observó por el resto del receso. Presentía que ese chico le traería problemas en un futuro.

– Bueno, es bueno hacer nuevos amigos pero creo que ya es hora de irnos a clase –Momo y Rukia la miraron y asintieron dándole la razón–. ¡Nos veremos luego chicos!

Todos se despidieron y acordaron salir juntos en alguna otra ocasión.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les han parecido?

– Pues las tres son muy lindas –comentó Hisagi guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

– ¿Las tres?

– Sabemos que Momo es tuya amigo –intervino Kaien sabiendo hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación–. Pero sus amigas son muy lindas y divertidas.

– Ja, ja –rio el peliblanco con sarcasmo–. Momo no es mía pero tampoco se las presenté para que decidieran ir tras ellas. Olvídenlo. Matsumoto ya tiene novio y Rukia acaba de terminar con Ichigo.

– Creo haber oído que terminaron hace mucho tiempo.

– Pero es tu primo, Kaien.

–Está bien, yo no dije nada al respecto –se excusó palmeándole la espalda y entrando al salón de clases.

Por alguna razón Toshiro presintió que no había sido buena idea haberles presentado a las amigas de Momo.

.

 **OwOwOwO**

.

Esa noche los tres hermanos se encontraban tumbados en las camas de las chicas. Desde hacía algunos meses habían implementado de forma silenciosa una reunión de hermanos cada tanto para así contarse sus problemas, dudas y novedades.

– Creo que odio a la chica nueva –soltó Rukia suspirando al techo.

– Creo que estoy confundido –siguió Uryuu también suspirando al techo.

– Odio a mis nuevos profesores.

– ¡Ay no!

– Arruinaste el momento.

– Eso no se hace, Tatsuki.

– Es el peor comentario de la noche.

Tanto Rukia como Uryuu comenzaron a pegarle a su hermana con las almohadas, riendo sanamente y terminando por jugar a la guerra de almohadas. Cuando ya por fin se hubieron calmado, se arrojaron nuevamente a las camas y esperaron a recuperar el aliento.

– ¿Por qué te sientes confundido, hermanito? –preguntó Rukia.

– ¿Cómo acabaste odiando a la chica nueva? –preguntó Uryuu.

– Esperaré como buena hermana a qué me pregunten por qué odio a mis nuevos profesores.

– Sigue esperando sentada, Tatsuki –respondieron los otros dos al unísono.

– Tsk, me siento rechazada –rezongó la pequeña pelinegra para risa de sus hermanos–. Pero bueno, es justo que expliques tú primero, Rukia. ¿Desde cuándo odias a la gente?

– Bueno… no es que la odie, de... odiarla. Más bien creo que… la odio.

– Odiar no es odiarla, sino odiarla. Toma nota Uryuu –pidió Tatsuki de manera sarcástica.

– Es mejor grabarla en estos casos –respondió el niño mostrando su celular.

Nuevamente, los tres rieron.

– Ya, cállense –pidió Rukia cuando volvieron a calmarse–. Es que… no lo sé, se siente raro. Es peor que Orihime. Es como… Orihime potenciada por diez.

– ¿En serio puede haber alguien peor que la bruja pechugona? –preguntó Tatsuki confundida.

– Créeme, es mucho peor. Además, parece que quiere seducir a Ichigo y a ese idiota no parece molestarle en lo absoluto.

– ¿Y a ti te molesta? –preguntó Uryuu dejándola sin habla–. Te molesta, ¿verdad, Rukia?

– ¿Sabes? No entiendo por qué se han peleado. Estaban en su mejor momento, todos enamoradizos y escupiendo arcoíris y corazones por los ojos. ¡Era enfermizo! Pero se veían bien juntos –opinó Tatsuki girándose para ver a su hermana.

– A veces las cosas no son lo que parece, hermanita –respondió Rukia cerrando los ojos y suspirando–. Lo irán descubriendo de a poco. Pero ahora quiero que me cuenten ustedes sobre sus dos primeros días –dijo en un arranque de alegría que no pasó desapercibido para sus hermanos–, ¿les ha tocado con las gemelas otra vez?

Tatsuki y Uryuu comprendieron que la separación con el Príncipe Delincuente aún le dolía a su hermana, pero lamentablemente habían aprendido a no presionarla cuando no quería contar algo. Ella lo haría cuando lo creyera necesario.

Terminaron pasando dos horas contándole a su hermana mayor acerca de los nuevos compañeros de clase y la inmensidad de la casa de uno de ellos. Hablaron con detalle de cada uno de ellos y contaron cosas que la hicieron reír. Al final de la noche Rukia fue la primera en dormirse.

– Parece estar relajada –comentó Uryuu observándola dormir pacíficamente.

– Así parece –secundó Tatsuki observándola con una sonrisa feliz–. Es lindo hacerla reír de vez en cuando.

Ambos niños mostraron lo que escondían tras sus espaldas. Pasta dental y marcadores de colores.

– Eso minimiza los posibles daños colaterales que por la mañana causará cuando la bruja interior despierte.

Sí… Algunas cosas no cambiarían por más tiempo que pasara…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Siento que me dirijo al medio de un escenario con grillos cantando ante el sepulcral silencio... Jajajaja

Ohhh! Pero se siente tan bien volver a escribir! *W* Lo extrañaba mucho, y para que vean cuán arrepentida estoy por todos estos meses decidí dejar el capítulo así de largo (51 páginas y 17 544 palabras al final de la revisión). Disculpen si aún siguen habiendo errores ortográficos, estaba ansiosa por publicarlo (o probablemente no lo haría hasta más adelante). Tantas cosas han pasado hasta ahora que el tiempo realmente se me fue de las manos, intenté publicar en vacaciones de invierno pero mis neuronas estaban quemadas.

Pero bueno, basta de excusas! ¿Qué les ha parecido el cap? Recuerden que pueden comentar qué les pareció y qué no, me encanta leer sus comentarios y me animan muchísimo.

.

 _ **Review Zone:**_

 **Frany H.Q:** Frany, amiga! Como siempre amo tus comentarios a modo de testamento, siempre, sin excepción alguna me sacan una sonrisa. Créeme que no has sido la única en disfrutar de los celos de Ichi-nii, pero bueno... no será el único que la tenga díficil. ¿Cuál es el rencor con Senna? Pobre alma caritativa que sólo recibe odio TnT jajaja ya verás que mi querida Senna es clave en esta historia o.-, sólo no vuelvas a engorilarte jaja. Y pues lo de Nell... jejeje e.e Aizen es el profesor titular, como bien dices, el asesor de los alumnos, quien está a cargo del alumnado por el resto del año, sinceramente lo amo como villano frustrado. Espero que te guste esta nueva actualización y tus expectativas acerca del fic no decaigan, tengo tantas ideas revoloteando en mi cabeza. Al parecer sólo debía volver a leer mis resúmenes para activar mi loca imaginación. Gracias a ti por leer y por tomarte el tiempo de escribir tan lindas cosas para animarme.

 **Tsukiiiii:** Jajaja siento haber publicado después de varios meses y luego volver a desaparecer. Pero tienes razón, apareció otra y esta es peor que la primera. Muaajajajaja 3:D jajaja

 **Kyoko:** Bueno, acertaste! Este fic es súper OoC, más que OoC, hiperincreiblemente OoC, jajaja. Es la continuación de otro de mis fics y en él si lo lees puedes llegar a entender cómo se formaron esas personalidades. Quise contar una historia diferente y para ello necesitaba distorsionar un poco el mundo de Bleach, por ello me disculpo desde el principio y lo volveré hacer ahora, pues la trama seguirá tan OoC como hasta ahora, aun así espero que todavía tengas ánimos de seguir leyendo esta historia.

 **Momantay 3:** Momantay-kun! Qué alegría saber que te han gustado mis fics, realmente me siento muy agradecida porque te hayas tomado el tiempo y les hayas dado una oportunidad. Con una mano en el corazón te digo "Gracias". Espero que aún quieras seguir leyéndola, mi hiatus por falta de tiempo e inspiración llegó a su fin y ahora más que nunca quiero dar rienda suelta a este fic que tanto aprecio le tengo.

 **SCarrieS:** Oh, vamos! En serio tú también? La pobre Senna tiene una horda de haters que quieren darle con la chancla y la pobre sólo cometió el error de llegar a esa escuela (lo siento Senna, es mi culpa T.T) jajaja. Espero que con este cap hayas entendido quien será la nueva bruja pechugona que se interpondrá en la relación de nuestra amada pareja O.- y en cuanto al UlquiHime... *da media vuelta y sale corriendo mientras ríe como foca*...

 **MyMindPalace221b:** Me siento mal por haberte decepcionado durante un año y meses sin actualizar. Pero recuerdo que la primera vez que leí tu comentario literalmente lloré de alegría. ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa para una escritora por hobby? Incluso ahora que lo leo siento que no quiero dejar de escribir, si aportando mi granito de arena para poder entretener a todo aquel que ama el IchiRuki como yo causa el regreso de un hermano ichirukista me siento más que realizada. Gracias por permitirme devolverte la fe en el IchiRuki y muchas gracias por permitirle un momento a mis fics para divertirte y entretenerte. Espero poder leer otro de tus reviews en el futuro :3

 **aracheli281** y **Rukia-Kuchiki-Lol-14:** No me maten, por favor! *se arrodilla y clama piedad* Jajaja, espero haya podido compensar mi ausencia con este extenso fic.

.

 _ **Nuevamente y como siempre agradezco sus palabras de aliento y el tiempo que se dan para darle una oportunidad a mis fics. Se los aprecia mucho, chicos. Espero poder compensar aunque sea un poco de mi ausencia con este capítulo, y a pesar de que no soy propensa a cumplir mi promesa de "actualizar con frecuencia", siempre seré fiel a la promesa de "no abandonar un fic hasta haberlo terminado".**_

 _ **Muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto! O.-/**_


	3. Besos Robados contra Puños Desconrtolado

Esa extraña sensación de estar de vuelta luego de tanto tiempo, pero ya no tienes de qué preocuparte porque estás libre de las ataduras del inframundo llamadas " _estudio_ ". (/*-*)/

Yeeesss. estoy de vacaciones *baila estilo _Baile Improvisado_ de ¡Carly*. Nuevo cap. con mucho melodrama y algo de OoC –sí, oj, tal vez un poco mucho je, je– pero aunque tenía más de la mitad ya listo desde hace tiempo tuve bloqueo y cero imaginación (sip, incluso con resumen hecho, otzea, rareza nivel: Kia).

Sin más que decir por ahora... Espero les guste! O.-

.

* * *

.

.

Dos semanas habían pasado ya desde lo sucedido con Ichigo y Rukia. Por suerte –o más bien por golpes y amenazas– ambos chicos lograron aclarar el malentendido con sus compañeros, con lo que la situación volvió a ser la de antes, cada uno por su lado.

Una vez llegados al instituto, Rukia se separó de sus hermanos encaminándose hacia su salón de clases. Así mismo lo hicieron los niños, sólo que tal vez más animados que su hermana mayor.

Una vez llegados a su clase saludaron a sus amigos y comenzaron a hablar acerca de su fin de semana. Sin mucho análisis podía notarse la confianza que ya se había generado en el grupo de amigos, bromeaban y reían como si se conocieran desde mucho tiempo atrás.

– Hoy tenemos entrenamiento. Recuérdalo –anunció el pelirrojo a su amiga luego de comentar acerca de la pelea del gran Zangetsu.

– Tsk, como si fuera olvidar el horario de tu paliza casi diaria, Renji. Relájate, no creí que estarías así de emocionado.

Lejos de poder responderle, Renji mostró el nuevo tic de ojo que había desarrollado desde hacía unos días luego de ya no saber cómo manejar los comentarios auto-alabadores de su amiga.

– Hablando de actividades, recuerda que hoy comienzas con los entrenamientos en el club de fútbol –comentó Karin dirigiéndose a Yukio con un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

– Sigo creyendo que no ha sido la mejor idea meterme en ese club –respondió Yukio sin despegar su vista de su celular.

– Verás que será entretenido hacer algo más que estar prendido a una pantalla todo el día –refutó Karin riendo amena–. Oigan, ¿ustedes no empiezan hoy con el club de costura y eso? –preguntó ahora dirigiéndose a su hermana y Uryuu.

– ¡Sí! Hoy es la primera clase del club de costura y mañana tendremos el de cocina. ¡Estoy contenta de que se hayan decidido a acompañarnos, Yoshino y Kosei! –los aludidos sonrieron también contentos por estar en otras actividades con sus nuevos amigos.

– Uy, sí, brinco de la emoción –comentó su gemela con sarcasmo–. ¿En serio están dispuestos a sacrificarse por este par? –les preguntó a los nuevos con incredulidad.

– Yuzu prometió acompañarme al club de piano si yo la acompañaba al de cocina –alegó Kosei con inocencia.

Karin volvió su vista a su hermana y la analizó con cuidado.

– No sabía que te interesara tanto la música –espetó sin más, sonrojando a su pobre hermana.

– C-creo que deberíamos sentarnos –se apresuró a interrumpir–. El profesor acaba de llegar.

Bendito profesor que acababa de salvarla en el momento justo.

.

.

Por otro lado, Rukia llegó a su salón azotando la puerta como si nada y arrojando su portafolio en la mesa antes de sentarse con los brazos cruzados y su ceño más fruncido que el de su propio ex. Si alguien había querido acercarse a hablarle indudablemente desistió al ver un cartel vagamente visible sobre su frente que decía " _Moléstame y patearé tu trasero_ ". Mejor era dejarla calmarse.

Así lo determinó Ichigo también, suspirando pesadamente antes de arrojarse sobre su escritorio y cerrar los ojos.

– ¿No piensas preguntarle por qué se encuentra así? –escuchó la voz de su amiga.

– ¿Y ser acribillado en el intento? ¿Estás loca? Soy joven aún como para morir. Además, nunca he dicho que me importara.

– Ohh… Pero también quiero saber qué le pasa –se quejó Senna haciendo un mohín.

– Pues ve y pregúntale tú.

– ¿Estás loco? ¡Sería enviarme al muere yo sola! –paró su parloteo para voltearse ligeramente y observar una escena que la alarmó–. De todos modos parece ser que alguien más te ganó –comentó dándole un tincazo en la frente antes de sentarse en su escritorio.

Ichigo se irguió en su asiento para observar de inmediato a su lado.

Grimmjow se acercó a la pelinegra y le dio un tincazo en la nariz. Cosa que fue suficiente para aventarle con su portafolio directo a la cara. De no ser por sus reflejos podría haberle atinado.

– Ja, ja, ja, ¿Qué fue eso, princesa? Creí que eras más habilidosa –la provocó devolviéndole su portafolio.

– No me molestes, no estoy de humor, Grimmjow.

– ¡Oh, vaya! Pero si la pequeña Rukia está con humor de perros. ¡Qué sorpresa! –ironizó levantando las manos y elevando la voz para que todos escucharan.

De inmediato, todos comenzaron a reír. Todos menos Rukia.

– Vete al diablo, Grimmjow –le dijo cruzándose de brazos nuevamente y cerrando los ojos.

– Oye –la llamó su amigo acercando su silla a la de ella y recostando su cara en el escritorio–. Mírame –pidió picándole con un dedo la nariz. Rukia sólo corrió la cara y siguió sin mirarlo–. Mírame –pidió nuevamente picándole la frente. Nada–. ¡Oye, mírame! –pidió esta vez tomándola por las mejillas y estirándolas contra la voluntad de la morena.

Luego de forcejear para que la soltara ambos se miraron en silencio y Rukia estuvo a punto de reclamarle nuevamente. Grimmjow hizo una morisqueta y logró hacerla reír.

– Ahh, así que ya no pareces enojada, ¿verdad enana?

– ¡No me llames así! –exigió la pelinegra golpeándole el brazo con moderada fuerza antes de seguir riendo.

– ¿Me contarás ahora qué te sucede? –le preguntó de nueva cuenta recargándose sobre el respaldo de su silla y jugando con una lapicera en su mano.

– No es… No es nada –intentó negar. Grimmjow la miró elevando ambas cejas y ella suspiró–. Está bien. Es mi madre. Ella… Bueno, nos hemos peleado.

Grimmjow asintió varias veces sin dejar de ver la lapicera con la que jugaba. Cuando sintió el silencio proveniente de su amiga dirigió su vista hacia ella y la vio mirándolo fijamente.

– No me digas que eso es todo –ella asintió como si fuera lo más obvio–. Por favor Rukia, ¿tienes idea de cuántas veces al día me peleo con mi tío? Y no ando destilando odio y mal humor a donde quiera que vaya.

– No. No lo entiendes. No debí decirte nada –rezongó desviando la vista nuevamente enojada.

Grimmjow suspiró y revolvió su cabello antes de volver a mirarla y escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras.

– Mira. Es normal pelear con tu madre –Rukia lo miró de reojo–. Sería raro si no lo hicieran. Pelear con tus padres es como decirles "Oigan, ya crecí. Puedo hacer cosas sin que me sobreprotejan" –dijo lo último con voz de niña dramática. Algo que hizo a Rukia reír–. ¿Lo ves? ¿Qué te digo? –dijo sonriendo al verla mejor.

– Dios, Grimmjow, no puedo creer que enserio estés dándome consejos de buen amigo. ¿Dónde quedó esa imagen de chico malo de la que tanto te enorgulleces? –preguntó mirándolo con picardía y diversión.

– Esto me pasa por estar cerca de ti, enana. Parezco el amigo gay –respondió con falso enojo.

Rukia comenzó a reír de la manera más escandalosa posible, imaginando a Grimmjow de esa manera.

Ichigo observó todo con ira y completamente celoso, la maldita descarada le restregaba su relación con ese tipo sin medirse.

Bueno, dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

– Oye, Nell –vociferó lo suficientemente alto como para que Rukia oyera–. ¿Recuerdas la cita de la vez pasada? Me la pasé increíble. Deberíamos repetirla –comentó tomando una lapicera de su mano para jugar con ella.

De reojo esperó ver la reacción de Rukia, mas ésta ni siquiera reparó en su presencia, más bien rio a fuertes carcajadas por alguna que otra estupidez que ese idiota le hubiera dicho.

Nell suspiró con una sonrisa ladeada antes de acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro.

– No me uses para tus jueguitos baratos, amorcito –le recriminó con voz juguetona antes de besarlo en la nariz y guiñarle el ojo.

En cuanto Nell se fue, volvió su vista al par de su derecha. Lo que advirtió con gran pesar es que el único que había notado su intención de molestar fue Grimmjow. El maldito lo miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo que tuvo ganas de borrar con un solo puñetazo.

.

.

Dos semanas habían sido suficientes como para afianzar las relaciones que ambos comenzaron a tener con los hermanastros nuevos. Rukia encontró un gran amigo en Grimmjow y éste, por su parte, había encontrado en ella una mujer más interesante que aquellas con las que pasaba una noche. Ichigo decidió seguirle el juego a Nell sólo esperando poder molestar a su ex, sin embargo ella ni siquiera volteaba a verlo en esos días y a quien más molestaba era a él, ya hasta comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la presencia de Nell y sus movimientos seductores. Tal vez no sería malo darle una oportunidad. Tal vez debería comenzar a pensar que su relación con Rukia estaba completamente quebrada.

.

 **OwOwOwOwO**

.

Luego del primer período de clases Orihime se dirigió al salón del club de lectura, club al cual pertenecía, para continuar su lectura sin interrupciones. Chizuru, su vecina pervertida, le había recomendado increíbles libros hasta el momento y el que se encontraba leyendo ahora no era la excepción.

– Dios, Grey es tan… –susurró sin poder dejar de leer el capítulo.

Para rememorar un poco cómo diablos había acabado en aquella situación sólo hacía falta remontarse hacia una semana atrás, cuando descubrió que Ulquiorra formaba parte del club de lectura. Se metió en él sin dudarlo ni una sola vez, pero tal vez hubiera preferido pensarlo un poco antes.

Las actividades del club eran diarias, por lo que durante dos días estuvo renegando de los interminables debates de grupo acerca de tal o cual libro, y lo peor era que ni siquiera encontraba oportunidad para hablar con el pelinegro. Al tercer día no lo resistió y terminó durmiéndose durante la mitad del debate. Gracias a eso descubrió la mejor manera de entablar conversación con su compañero de clase, por lo menos si fingía dormirse durante las horas de debate –que no eran tan fingidas como parecían– él la regañaría al final de la discusión para pedirle su opinión personal acerca de la historia, a lo que ella respondería que había sido muy difícil de entender y entonces él la ayudaría a entenderlo leyéndole algunas partes y comparándolas con otras novelas. ¿Quién diría que al final terminaría interesándose de verdad por la lectura?

– ¡Dios santo! Anastasia, eres una… –comenzó a decirle a la protagonista de la historia cuando leía la parte más erótica del capítulo.

– ¿Qué lees? –preguntó Ulquiorra observando su lectura por detrás.

– ¡WAAA! –gritó cayendo de su silla hacia un costado–. ¿Q-q-q-qué ha-haces ahí, Ulquiorra? –preguntó tartamudeando de la vergüenza–. ¿C-cuánto tiempo llevas parado ahí?

– Lo suficiente como para saber quién es Grey y Anastasia –respondió cerrando su libro y cruzándose de brazos–. Creí que estarías leyendo Sherlock Holmes.

– Oh, ya lo hice –respondió como si nada levantándose del suelo y escondiendo el libro detrás de ella–. Y Gray y Anastasia no son como tú crees. Recuerda no juzgar al libro por su portada –reprochó usando las mismas palabras que una vez él usó con ella.

– ¿Cómo sabes qué es lo que creo de esos personajes? Aún no he dicho nada –bien, punto para el pelinegro–. ¿Así que ya terminaste de leer el libro que la presidenta tiene planeado para la discusión de hoy? –preguntó receloso.

– ¿Sorprendido de mi increíble capacidad? Puedo ser muy inteligente cuando me lo propongo –dijo acercándose con pasos elegantes a él.

– Más bien estoy impresionado por esa nueva afición que tienes de leer –replanteó Ulquiorra interponiendo su libro entre ellos–. Sobre todo por esa curiosa novela.

– Y-ya te dije que no es como muchos dicen –respondió sonrojándose y desviando la mirada–. Además… creo que Grey tiene algo que se asemeja a ti –dijo por lo bajo esperando que no lo hubiera oído.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es exactamente? –preguntó interesado elevando una ceja.

– ¿E-e-eh? ¡N-n-nada! ¡No es nada! ¡Olvida lo que dije! –pidió cubriendo toda su vergüenza detrás del libro y saliendo del salón a grandes zancadas.

Ulquiorra esbozó una sutil sonrisa antes de reprimirse y suspirar viendo hacia la ventana.

.

.

– ¿Entienden? Es por eso que deben tener mucho cuidado con los materiales que manipulan. Recuerden siempre usar guantes de látex –decía una morena de ojos dorados a un grupo de alumnos que la escuchaban con total atención y algunos hasta tomando nota de sus consejos–. ¡Los hay de varios colores! –exclamó con una amplia sonrisa sacando varios pares de sus bolsillos–. Traje para cada uno así que sean buenos niños y no se peleen, ¿sí? –fue entregando un par a cada uno de sus alumnos mientras que estos los tomaban como niños que recibían un dulce de regalo.

– Oye, Soi… –se acercó uno de los chicos con mirada asustada y voz temblorosa–. ¿Quieres cambiarme? Es que el rosa no es muy masculino que digamos.

La aludida observó el par de guantes que el muchacho le extendía con temor. Si no lo conociera desde hacía tres años pensaría que la veía como una bravucona.

– Claro, Hanataro –respondió con falsa modestia arrebatándole el par de las manos y lanzándole el par negro que le había sido entregado–. Después de todo no tiene sentido jugar con simples guantes cuando tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer –vociferó lo suficientemente alto como para que su nueva profesora la oyera. De inmediato todos se sumieron en un tenso silencio, observando de manera alternada a su capitana de club y a su profesora suplente–. Fue absurdo perder una hora en una clase de bioseguridad que conocemos de sobra –le dijo esta vez abiertamente a Yoruichi.

– Oh, bueno… Kisuke me pidió que se los recordara –contestó sin más.

– Oh, seguro. ¿Y también le pidió que nos trajera lindos guantes de colores como regalo para ganarse nuestra simpatía, profesora? –dijo lo último casi escupiendo la palabra.

– Esa fue mi idea.

– ¿Y dónde está el profesor Urahara, por cierto? –siguió con su cuestionario obviando la anterior respuesta.

– Veo que te preocupas por tu querido profesor, Soi Fong.

– Me preocupo por el club y la gente que él deja a cargo tan sólo porque se le ocurre faltar por quién sabe qué excusa.

– ¿En serio crees que tiene una simple excusa para faltar a lo único que de verdad lo hace feliz? –contraatacó la morena mirándola seriamente y apoyándose sobre una de las mesas.

– ¿De qué habla?

– Kisuke enfermó –respondió sin rodeos, deleitándose con el cambio de humor que sufrió la pelinegra–. Es raro que no supieran sobre la delicada salud de su profesor –comentó sorprendida más bien dirigiéndose sólo a Soi–. Él volverá la próxima semana y hasta entonces yo me haré cargo de sus responsabilidades –dijo sonriendo y ahora hablando para todos–. Espero llevarnos bien.

– ¡Sí! –exclamaron todos con ánimo. Todos menos Soi.

– ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Es grave? –se acercó a preguntar cuando ya todos estaban inmersos en sus actividades.

– No deberías preocuparte. Después de todo… –sonrió con picardía– él está en muy buenas manos.

En cuanto Yoruichi se alejó hacia uno de los grupos en las mesas, Soi se permitió reaccionar confundida ante tal respuesta. ¿A qué se refería con que estaba en muy buenas manos? ¿Acaso él… estaría hospitalizado?

De todos modos eso no le importaba. Si el profesor loco no les daba a sus alumnos detalles acerca de su vida privada por algo sería, ¿para qué indagar más? Además… poco importaba que el idiota bueno para nada y encima pervertido profesor ni siquiera se lo hubiera confiado a ella.

.

.

Momo caminaba por los pasillos junto a Rangiku, llevando al salón de clases algunas carpetas que el profesor les había encargado. Y ya que la rubia había tomado "prestado" las gafas del hombre, se paseaba con ellas con aires de chica intelectual. Más de uno silbaba y le piropeaba al verla pasar.

– Momo rompe-corazones –canturreó codeándola y guiñándole un ojo–. De seguro Toshiro se pondría celoso si te viera.

– No voltean a verme a mí y lo sabes –respondió con un tic en el ojo–. Quítate esas gafas ahora o el profesor nos regañará. ¡Te dije que los debías devolver!

– Relájate, Momo. Además, no puedes reprocharme cuando yo accedí a ayudarte con estas cosas –señaló las distintas carpetas que ambas llevaban–. Enserio no puedo entender cómo te permites hacer todo lo que él te pide.

– Es nuestro profesor titular y es una gran persona –respondió a la defensiva frunciendo su ceño y acelerando el paso.

– En serio, amiga, ¿Algo te ha golpeado directo en la cabeza? –preguntó Rangiku mirándola con recelo.

– El profesor Aizen no es tan malo cuando te permites conocerlo.

– Invítame algún día cuando no esté de mal humor o con sus delirios de dominar todo el instituto –comentó con sarcasmo.

– No lo entiendes –se detuvo frente a ella y la miró a los ojos–. ¿Recuerdas cuando casi me suspenden por tantas faltas? –su amiga asintió–. ¿Recuerdas por qué falté todo ese tiempo?

– Estabas de luto por la muerte de tu gata.

– Y que en paz descanse. Tobiume… –susurró con melancolía. Claramente aún no lo había superado.

– Al punto, al punto.

– El punto es que él me ayudó cuando el director casi me suspende. No es malo.

– Sólo contigo. No sé, creo que ahí hay gato encerrado –dijo lo último en voz baja y entrecerrando los ojos.

– Ya cállate –pidió resignada a sus comentarios tontos–. Le estoy agradecida y quiero ayudarlo en lo que pueda.

– Aún estás enamorada de Toshiro, ¿verdad? –preguntó Rangiku para estar segura.

De pronto, chocó contra la espalda de su amiga y las carpetas que llevaba encima calleron.

– ¡Oye!

– Rangiku… –Momo se dio la vuelta y la miró casi como con súplica–. Ahh… Hay algo… de lo que quería hablarte… –articuló lentamente mientras la ayudaba a levantar las carpetas.

– No me digas que mis sospechas son ciertas –la cara de Rangiku se fue transformando a una de espanto y rápidamente se levantó sin dejar de mirarla–. ¡TE GUSTA EL POFESOR AIZEN! –afirmó a todo pulmón, obteniendo así la atención de todos los alumnos presentes en el pasillo.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó Momo levantándose igual de rápido y abriendo los ojos tan grandemente como se lo permitía–. ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?! –vociferó al notar cómo los demás comenzaban a cuchichear–. ¡RANGIKU…!

– ¡MATSUMOTO RANGIKU! –se escuchó gritar desde el final del pasillo. El profesor Aizen caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia donde las dos chicas se encontraban.

Estuvo a punto de tropezarse con varios alumnos en el corto trayecto pero éstos se corrían a su paso justo a tiempo. Al parecer no podía ver muy bien sin sus gafas.

Y eso lo comprobaron cuando pasó por su lado sin siquiera haberlas notado.

– ¿Y te gusta un viejo miope? –Momo la pisó fuertemente en el pie, lo que la hizo gritar sin ninguna delicadeza, y lo que a su vez hizo voltear al profesor.

– ¡Ahí está! –vociferó el hombre apuntándola con su dedo acusador mientras se acercaba hasta tenerla lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguirla–. Está en muy graves problemas por haber robado de la sala de profesores algo que no le corresponde.

– También lo estaría si ese _algo_ me correspondiera –respondió sin más– Oiga, no es tan feo sin las gafas. Hasta me parece un viejo miope muy guapo, profesor Aizen.

– Le aseguro que no se saldrá fácilmente con la suya, señorita. No esta vez –amenazó arrebatándole las gafas de su cara–. Lograré que la suspendan, mínimo por dos semanas.

– ¡El director no me suspenderá dos semanas por tomar prestadas sus gafas! –lo desafió riendo como cada vez que la amenazaba.

– Espere y verá. Espere y verá –se fue diciendo con una sonrisa enigmática que sólo sirvió para divertir más a la rubia.

– Lo único que veré es cómo se queda calvo de tanta maldad frustrada.

– Rangiku, ayúdame a levantar esto y dejémoslo de una vez en el salón –pidió Momo riendo por lo bajo.

– Claro, claro. Y mientras me hablas de lo que querías decirme antes…

– Más te vale que no se inicien falsos rumores luego de tus estúpidos gritos porque conocerás mi parte oscura –interrumpió la pelinegra a raíz de lo ocurrido minutos atrás.

– Ya conocí tu lado oscuro y es encantador.

– Eso es porque en realidad no me conociste –Rangiku se quedó sin palabras al ver a su amiga sonreír con cinismo.

Una vez dejaron las benditas carpetas en su lugar, ambas amigas se acercaron al marco de la ventana para poder apreciar el bello día.

– Oye… –comenzó Momo sin saber cómo explicar la situación–. ¿Sabes? Toshiro me invitó a salir…

– Oh… –respondió siguiéndole el juego, sabiendo de sobra lo que venía–. Qué bueno, comenzaba a creer que quería ser tu amigo gay.

– ¡Rangiku! –la rubia soltó una sonora carcajada–. Es que… bueno, no tienes que aceptar si no quieres pero…

– No quiero.

– Ni siquiera sabes lo que te iba a pedir.

– ¿Qué me ibas a pedir?

– Por favor, ven conmigo –suplicó Momo girándose hacia su amiga y juntando sus manos sobre su pecho.

– ¿Ya ves? No quiero. No seré la amiga santa que les lee la Biblia mientras ustedes hacen cosas sucias a mis espaldas –exageró ella haciendo morisquetas.

– Estoy segura que harías de todo menos eso. Tengo dos buenas razones para obligarte a acompañarme.

– Enorgulléceme –la alentó sentándose en uno de los bancos dispuesta a escucharla.

– Uno, fui yo la que tuvo que acompañarte a tus primeras citas con Gin en cuanto se conocieron. Y créeme que yo si te leía la buena palabra mientras tú te lo comías –Rangiku soltó una enorme carcajada al escucharla decir eso.

– Jamás creí que viviría para escucharte decir "tú te lo comías" –alcanzó a decir entre tantas risas.

– Y dos, te estás quedando en mi casa desde hace cuatro noches cuando te peleaste con él. No sé cómo es que mi madre todavía no lo ha notado.

– Buena táctica, Momo querida –respondió Rangiku luego de poder parar su risa–. Pero déjame defenderme. En cuanto a mis primeras citas con Gin, siempre te recompensé con lindos regalos, además te ayudé a acercarte a Toshiro. De no ser por mí aún estarías espiándolo por los pasillos –Momo hizo una mueca de enfado y desvió la mirada–. Y en cuanto a mi estadía en tu casa… Ahh, recuerdo haberte ayudado a ordenar el cuarto de tus hermanos –terminó de argumentar con una amplia sonrisa–. Oh, no te desanimes. Fue un gran intento de chantaje, sólo que conmigo debes intentar algo más. De seguro convencerías a Rukia –la alentó y luego se dirigió a su asiento.

– No tan rápido –la detuvo su amiga tomándola por el brazo. Rangiku se detuvo y la vio con confusión–. Aún me queda algo que decirte. ¿Recuerdas _aquella_ vez?

– ¿Aquella vez?

– Sí. _Aquella_ vez –recalcó la palabra como si fuera lo más importante. Y lo era.

– Aquella… Oh. ¡Ohh! No. Ni se te ocurra –amenazó entendiendo lo que " _aquella vez_ " significaba.

– Tengo fotos de prueba. No quieres que le muestre a Gin ese magnífico recuerdo.

– Acordamos que jamás se lo diríamos a nadie. ¡Momo! –suplicó realmente preocupada.

– Sólo si me acompañas.

– ¡No quiero! Seré la integrante que sobra –se quejó haciendo un mohín.

– No lo serás. Hisagi, el chico nuevo, también irá.

– ¿Qué? con mayor razón no iré. No iré a una doble cita sin decirle a Gin.

– Pues dile.

– ¡Es mi novio! Por supuesto que no me dejará. Y desconfiaría de él si lo hiciera.

– Pues será divertido ver su reacción en cuanto le muestre la foto de aquella vez cuando reíste con tanta fuerza que el té se te salió por la nariz –comentó mostrándole la foto y guardándola rápidamente antes de que ella se lo arrebatara.

– ¡MOMO! –la aludida se alejó unos metros y rio de la misma forma que Rangiku reía siempre que se salía con la suya–. Vaya monstruo que he creado –se dijo así misma considerándose, por primera vez, como una mala influencia.

De repente un mensaje llegó. El remitente era desconocido pero el personaje de la foto que le había enviado no. Su rostro se transformó y de repente le pareció una buena idea acompañar a los tórtolos de sus amigos.

– ¡Está bien, iré! –vociferó para que Momo la escuchara desde el otro lado del salón.

Momo observó ya sin gracia a su amiga. Algo había ocurrido para que de repente su semblante cambiara. El mensaje de recién… ¿De qué se había perdido?

Cuando vio que Rangiku salió a toda prisa del salón, no dudó en salir corriendo detrás de ella. Ahora estaba segura, ese mensaje había tenido algo que ver, y si Gin era parte de ello lo asesinaría así fuera la imagen inocente de su grupo de amigas.

– ¡¿Ran?! ¡Ran! –la llamó cuando entró al baño y no la vio. Se tiró al suelo y trató de descubrirla por el tipo de calzado. Si bien todos eran iguales, los de Rangiku se destacaban por tener un aplique con brillos en cada uno.

Antes de poder siquiera adivinar, Rangiku abrió la puerta de un cubículo y la miró desde arriba.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó angustiada al verla llorando.

– Momo… –susurró antes de arrojarse a su lado y llorar desconsolada.

– ¿Q-qué…? ¿Qué sucedió? –sin decir nada le mostró su teléfono y la imagen que había en él. Gin junto a una mujer, acorralándola contra una pared y besándola.

Momo soltó un pequeño gemido de horror. Tenía razón, ese maldito no estaba haciéndole ningún bien a su amiga últimamente. Abrazó a Rangiku y trató de consolarla por largos minutos hasta que por fin se calmó.

– Rangiku, lo siento… Mejor debería…

– No. Iré a la cita. Es una gran oportunidad para ti. Y en cuanto a mí… Creo que ya es hora de buscar y probar nuevas cosas –habló con falsa determinación a ojos de Momo.

.

 **OwOwOwOwO**

.

Byakuya esperaba en el auto a que sus hijos por fin salieran. Llevaba esperando media hora pero se entretenía tomando su _Frapuchinno_ , aquel que había comprado a escondidas de su esposa para que no lo regañara por seguir consumiendo porquerías que sólo favorecían a su gordura. ¿Gordura? ¿Cuál gordura? Se preguntaba observando su abdomen una y otra vez.

– Yo no estoy gordo –se dijo a sí mismo observándose en el espejo retrovisor–. Aún sigo siendo irresistible para algunas mujeres jóvenes –susurró pasando su mano por el cabello.

Cuando los alumnos comenzaron a salir, Byakuya se apresuró a terminar con su bebida para así eliminar toda prueba de culpa. Ya sino vería a sus hijos chantajearlo a diestra y siniestra para que Hisana no se enterara. Esperó fuera del auto, recargado sobre la puerta del mismo, hasta que por fin vio salir a los pequeños.

La primera en salir fue Tatsuki, y peleando con Renji, como de costumbre. Byakuya esbozó una muy tenue sonrisa al ver cómo su hija lo derribaba con total facilidad. No tanto así cuando el niño tomó ventaja de ello y la hizo caer sobre él. Ambos quedaron en esa posición por unos segundos. Eternos, a juicio de Byakuya. Ya hasta se estaba cruzando para tomar al bastardo y mandarlo a volar. Por suerte se alejaron sin más movimientos sospechosos.

– Abarai Renji. Ese bastardo… –susurró Byakuya sin despegar sus ojos del mencionado.

Por detrás de ellos, Uryuu iba acompañado de dos niñas. A una de ellas la reconoció como Yuzu, una de las hijas de Kurosaki Isshin, pero la otra no le era familiar. ¿Acaso su hijo… ya estaba en _esa_ edad? La sutil sonrisa reapareció por unos segundos.

– ¡Hola, papá! –saludó Rukia desde un lado. Byakuya volteó sin siquiera notar cuándo había llegado–. Veo que te asusté, ¿en qué tanto pensabas que ni me notaste llegar? –preguntó Rukia con tono pícaro en su voz.

– En nada –respondió su padre tajante–. Ya es hora de irnos.

– Ah, sobre eso… Saldré con las chicas –dijo en tono de disculpas esperando que él se lo permitiera.

– ¿Me lo dices o me lo pides?

– Ahh… Bueno, en realidad te lo digo pero te pido dinero –respondió sonriendo con inocencia.

Byakuya suspiró antes de darle lo que quería y hacerle prometer que volvería temprano a casa.

A lo lejos, Kaien observaba con una sonrisa divertida las morisquetas que Rukia hacía en todo momento. De verdad le había parecido una chica encantadora la primera vez que la vio. Ahora sólo lo reafirmaba.

Ichigo se acercó a él sin buena cara.

– ¿Por qué demonios la miras tanto? Pareciera que quieres perforarla con la mirada.

– Hola, primo –saludó Kaien con naturalidad.

– No me tomes el pelo. ¿Qué haces aún aquí?

– Espero a Rukia.

– ¿Por qué la esperarías?

– ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? Tengo entendido que ustedes ya no son pareja, primo –lo provocó dando justo en el blanco.

– ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Rukia detrás de Ichigo. Éste se dio la vuelta y la miró sin poder decir algo–. Espero que no pienses seguirme. No lo necesito, gracias –escupió con enojo y sin mirarlo a la cara–. ¿Nos vamos, Kaien? –se dirigió al nombrado tomándolo del brazo y encaminándose hacia el lado opuesto.

– ¿A dónde irán? –preguntó Ichigo sin siquiera notar que lo había hecho.

– ¿Te importa? No recuerdo haberte preguntado por tu "cita" con Nelliel –atacó sin medirse antes de irse.

Ichigo los vio alejarse mientras reían por alguna estupidez que su primo habría dicho. Sintió algo subir desde muy dentro y apretaba sus puños sin ser consciente de ello. ¿Así que quería jugar de esa manera?

– Veamos quién aguanta más esta tontería –susurró serio y monótono.

Senna se despidió de una amiga antes de tomar rumbo a su casa. A decir verdad, el día había sido estupendo, pero estaba tan agotada que lo único que quería era llegar a casa y darse un buen baño antes de dormir como oso en invierno.

Pero tal vez sus planes fueran frustrados por cierta persona.

– ¡Senna! –escuchó llamarla su amigo.

– Ichigo, ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó al verlo tan serio.

– ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?

– Dormir –respondió como si nada.

– ¿Quieres salir conmigo? –preguntó de manera directa sin pensar en nada más.

– ¿Q-qué? –musitó sintiendo como el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

– ¿Quieres que vayamos al parque de diversiones?

– Ah… I-Ichigo… –comenzó a tartamudear Senna sin saber qué responder. Mentiría si dijera que esa petición no le había hecho saltar el corazón a mil por hora pero ella tenía más que clara su relación con ichigo–. L-lo siento pero…

– Sí, claro, me dices después. Yo invito –interrumpió sin siquiera escucharla. La tomó por la muñeca y la arrastró hasta el parque de diversiones que no quedaba muy lejos del instituto.

Llegaron casi corriendo. Senna intentaba recuperar el aliento mientras Ichigo buscaba con la mirada a quien _no quería_. El lugar estaba atiborrado de gente, bastante curioso teniendo en cuenta que era un día de semana.

– ¡Mira, Ichigo! Chappy estará dando una función dentro de dos horas –comentó Senna emocionada por el panfleto que una persona disfrazada de pequeño Chappy le había entregado.

Genial, ahora sabía el motivo de tanto gentío. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser justo ese día?

– Oye, Ichigo, ¿Qué buscas? –preguntó curiosa al verlo tan desesperado por encontrar algo.

– A Rukia, se supone que vendrían aquí –respondió sin notar que había herido a su compañera de _cita_ –. Dime, ¿Tú la ves por algún lado? Se supone que vendría con el bastardo de Kaien.

Senna no pudo evitar arrugar el panfleto en sus manos. De repente sintió como si le hubieran atravesado el corazón. Sabía de sobra que no debería ilusionarse con Ichigo, él era su amigo y lo tenía más que claro pero… ¿Por qué… de repente tenía tantas ganas de llorar?

– Oye, ¡Senna! –la llamó Ichigo cerca de su oído.

– ¡Ah, sí! Lo siento –se disculpó disipando todos su pensamientos–. Ahh… Rukia… –suspiró y frunció su ceño tratando de controlar sus ganas de golpearlo–. Has estado con ella por tanto tiempo y todavía no sabes por dónde comenzar a buscarla en el parque, ¡¿Es en serio?! –reclamó golpeándolo en la boca del estómago. Lo más alto que tal vez podría llegar.

– ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó confundido, sobándose la zona afectada.

– ¿Cuál es su personaje favorito?

– Chappy.

– ¡¿Y cuál es la única atracción en este maldito lugar que tiene como tema al personaje de Chappy, idiota?!

En cuanto Ichigo comprendió a lo que su amiga se refería, soltó un " _ohh_ " que, a juicio de Senna, lo hizo ver como un tonto. La tomó nuevamente por la muñeca y la arrastró hacia una montaña rusa para niños.

Efectivamente, Rukia y Kaien estaban ahí.

– Por eso eres increíble, Senna –la aludida hizo una mueca y luego rio.

– ¿Y ahora qué?

– Ahora debemos seguirlos de cerca.

Y si ese no fue un buen augurio para Senna, estaba en lo correcto. Se pasearon por varias atracciones, de una punta a la otra del parque y sin siquiera parar para descansar. Si sólo habían comprado algo de la tienda, fue para poder camuflar el escandaloso cabello de Ichigo, y a pesar de las continuas quejas del chico, Senna se las ingenió para tomarle varias fotos con ese gorro de Chappy y lentes con marcos de conejo. Algún día le servirían.

– Ichigo, estoy cansada.

– Igual yo –respondió.

Ambos se arrojaron de igual manera sobre una banca. Quienes los vieron tan sincronizados rieron por lo bajo, lo que los hizo reír también.

– No entiendo el punto de seguirlos si no piensas hacer nada –comentó Senna cuando dejaron de reír.

– Tampoco lo entiendo, tal vez porque no me fio mucho de Kaien, aunque conociéndolo probablemente no intente nada sin su consentimiento. Creo que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy, además estoy muy cansa…

– ¡Levántate! ¡YA, YA, YA! –exigió de repente poniéndose los lentes de descanso que solía usar en clase y obligándolo a disfrazarse también–. Coneja a las diez en punto –informó escondiéndose junto a su amigo detrás de un cartel-mapa.

Kaien y Rukia iban pasando muy cerca, ambos con una bebida en manos y riendo por alguna cosa. Ichigo no pudo evitar ponerse celoso. Y Senna no pudo evitar mirarlo con cierta tristeza.

– Creo que se dirigen a la rueda de la fortuna –aclaró la duda que Ichigo dejaba ver en toda su cara.

– ¿Qué? –la miró esperando que fuera una broma. No lo era–. Senna, no podemos…

– No podemos detenerlos a menos que tú se lo pidas directamente. ¿No crees que ya deberías ir a hablar con ella? –le reprochó con impaciencia.

– No me abandones ahora, Senna…

– ¿Quién diría que Ichigo Kurosaki, el alumno más atrevido y el atleta más valiente, en realidad sería tan cobarde en el amor?

– Sólo necesito observarlos, ver que ese desgraciado no se aproveche de ella –pidió tomándola por lo hombros y sacudiéndola ligeramente–. Por favor, será lo último que te pida.

– Te odio.

– Lo sé. Te lo compensaré –respondió tomándola ahora de la mano y arrastrándola hacia la cabina siguiente de la que su primo había tomado con su ex novia.

Una vez dentro de la cabina, ambos se permitieron sacarse los accesorios que escondían sus rostros. Ichigo se acercó a la ventana que dirigía directamente a la cabina siguiente, justo donde Rukia y aquel bastardo se encontraban.

– Está muy cerca de ella. Y al parecer a Rukia no le agrada mucho –comentó con enfado.

Ciertamente, Rukia se encontraba arrinconada en una esquina, con la mirada agachada y sus manos jugueteando nerviosamente. Kaien no había perdido el tiempo y se sentó a su lado intentando rodearla con su brazo. Sin embargo el movimiento de la cabina los alarmó y ambos terminaron por sentarse en el medio de uno de los asientos. Ichigo pudo observar la desesperación de Rukia en su mirada, claramente sin entender el por qué, lo que sí comprendía es que debería llamar de inmediato a su celular para poder hablar con su primo. Si ese maldito le había hecho algo juraba que no tendría piedad ni siquiera porque ella se lo pidiera.

– Sabía que no era buena idea – se quejó dándose la vuelta para poder concentrarse en su teléfono–. En cuanto bajemos yo…

– Ichigo… –lo llamó Senna sin dejar de ver preocupada por la ventana.

Debido a que nada más había salido de su boca y su mirada era muy extraña, Ichigo se volteó para dirigir su vista hacia el mismo lugar que ella. Su teléfono cayó al igual que su quijada. Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Kaien tenía tomada a Rukia por los hombros y… la estaba besando.

No era mentira que sintió un dolor punzar fuertemente su corazón, pero más pudo la decepción de ver con sus propios ojos que la mujer que quería lo estaba traicionando con su primo. Tampoco es como si la relación de familia tomara primer lugar entre ellos pero… guardaba la esperanza de que su novia, su ex novia, en realidad no lo odiaba. Qué iluso se sentía ahora.

– Ichigo… Lo siento, no sé… qué decir –susurró Senna completamente afligida al ver el estado de su amigo.

– ¿Qué podrías decir? No es tu culpa. Siento haberte traído hasta aquí para nada –respondió con completa monotonía en la voz. Senna observó sin saber qué hacer más que palmearle la espalda y darle su espacio en silencio.

– B-bueno… –rompió el silencio luego de unos minutos–. No sabemos qué ocurrió en verdad. Es decir, él fue quien dio la iniciativa y Rukia sólo se quedó estática…

– Lo dejó.

– O quedó en shock –refutó enojada–. No seas tan negativo.

– Qué quieres que piense cuando vi con mis propios ojos lo que ocurrió.

– ¡Estás cegado por el enojo, Ichigo!

– ¡No es cierto! –vociferó asustando a su amiga–. Lo-lo siento –volvió a hablar más calmado–. Estoy enojado, sí, pero no trates de convencerme de que no vi bien. Ni tú te crees eso –le reprochó dando en el blanco. Senna no respondió–. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido con un dolor tan grande que es imposible de reprimir? –la pelinegra agachó su mirada y apretó sus puños sobre su falda.

– Varias veces desde que llegué a Karakura –respondió con una sonrisa melancólica–. Una y otra vez, y siempre a causa de una misma persona.

– ¿En serio? Dime quién y juro que le daré su merecido…

– Ja, te sorprendería saber de quién hablo.

– ¿Lo conozco? –preguntó curioso.

– Más de lo que te imaginas –susurró desviando la mirada para que no viera la tristeza en su rostro. Antes de que él pudiera responder nada, se estiró en su asiento y sonrió como siempre lo hacía–. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Ichigo, nos vemos patéticos de esta manera! Casi pareciera que somos un desastre en el amor.

– ¿No lo crees? –preguntó con ironía.

– ¡No-o! –canturreó a la par que le daba un tincazo en la frente.

Ichigo la vio reírse ante su cara que probablemente sería de enojo y no pudo más que contagiarse de ello. Senna le hacía bien cuando se sentía decaído, y hasta ahora se daba cuenta.

De repente las risas acallaron y sus miradas se encontraron, Ichigo fue acercándose lentamente a su rostro sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. La tenía hipnotizada. Senna no podía siquiera moverse, tal vez ni siquiera podía pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo instante.

" _Rukia"_ , cruzó por sus pensamientos fugazmente. Por más lindo que le pareciera Ichigo, por más que tanto le gustara desde la primera vez que lo vio… Ella tenía más que clara su relación. Una acción de la que ambos se arrepentirían luego no le hacía la menor gracia. Y con todo el dolor que le causaba lo rechazó.

– ¡No! –le gritó a la par que le daba una sonora cachetada–. No lo hagas –volvió a decir pero en un susurro que terminó por perderse en el silencio–. No actúes de manera imprudente, Ichigo. Tú no eres así.

– Lo siento… –se disculpó llevando una mano hacia su rostro–. Lo siento, creí que…

– ¿Creíste que qué? ¿Que estaría bien? ¿Que quería besarte? ¿Que cuando entendieras lo que hiciste estaría bien y sólo nos reiríamos? –negó con la cabeza y se contuvo de llorar como sentía que lo haría ahora–. No deberías ser tan impulsivo con estas cosas. Mucho menos con alguien que está enamorada de ti.

Ichigo levantó la vista tan pronto oyó aquello. Miró a Senna esperando que ésta le dijera que sólo era una broma, en cambio, vio que se secaba con torpeza una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. Y si antes se sentía culpable por lo que casi hizo ahora se sentía miserable.

– Senna, yo…

– No te preocupes. No me estoy confesando para torturarte. Suficiente tienes de tu situación con Rukia. Y déjame decirte que no te tiro desde la cima de la rueda de la fortuna porque aún te considero mi amigo –dijo lo último intentando ser graciosa y amenizar el ambiente. Cosa que no sucedió–. El hecho es que lo tengo suficientemente claro. Somos amigos y eso no lo cambiaría jamás. Mi deber contigo es darte una patada cuando lo crea conveniente para así acercarte a Rukia nuevamente.

– Creo no haber entendido muy bien pero… ¿Me estás _friendzoneando_? –preguntó sonriendo con diversión.

Senna lo golpeó en el hombro y rio fuertemente junto con él. De repente un peso enorme había sido quitado de su espalda.

Salieron por fin de la cabina y aún seguían riendo por ese último comentario. Gracias al cielo, todavía podían estar uno al lado del otro sin sentirse incómodos. Gracias al cielo, su amistad no se había perjudicado.

Senna de repente paró su andar y carraspeó fuerte para luego agachar la cabeza. Ichigo entonces miró hacia el frente y pudo ver claramente a Rukia entre la multitud, mirándolo coléricamente. Lejos de intentar explicarse por nada, él también le devolvió la mirada de la misma manera, algo que, por un momento, desconcertó a Rukia.

– Aquí tienes, Rukia –dijo Kaien acercándose a ella con una lata de refresco.

Ichigo soltó una risa cargada de ironía y desvió la mirada. Rukia, sin despegar su vista de él, se acercó furiosa y le pegó un puñetazo en el abdomen.

– ¿Se puede saber de qué diablos te ríes? –preguntó sin dar vueltas.

– ¿De qué más? De lo gracioso de la situación. Me miras con intención de reprocharme algo pero resulta que tú andas con nadie más que mi primo.

– No te miré con ninguna intención y yo puedo andar con quien se me dé la gana.

– Pues felicidades, nadie te lo ha prohibido.

– ¿Te ríes de mí?

– ¿Ves diversión en mi rostro?

– Vete al diablo.

– Ya estuve ahí y te sorprenderías de lo que encuentras. Visítalo alguna vez.

– ¿Y eso qué significa?

Ichigo ablandó su mirada y tragó grueso antes de desviarla para no responder algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

– Oh, ya entiendo. Así te sentías cuando estabas conmigo.

– ¿Qué? Yo no dije eso.

– Es lo que insinuaste –reprochó volviendo a su frívola mirada.

– Cree lo que quieras. Siempre es igual contigo.

– Ichigo, ya basta –interrumpió Kaien al notar hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación–. ¿No crees que ya te estás pasando? –el aludido lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo con recelo–. Vámonos, Rukia, no arruinemos la fantástica tarde que estábamos pasan…

– ¡Ichigo, no! –intentó contenerlo Senna en vano. Ichigo se zafó fácilmente de su agarre y se abalanzó a Kaien sin ya poder contenerse más.

Un puñetazo no fue suficiente. Kaien cayó de espaldas e Ichigo se arrojó sobre él, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y pegándole una y otra vez en la cara. Ante una pequeña abertura, Kaien dio vuelta la situación y a Ichigo con él. Ahora su primo era quien no podía zafarse de los puñetazos que Kaien le daba.

Un pelotón de gente comenzó a amontonarse alrededor de la escena. Rukia y Senna intentaban quitar a Kaien de encima de Ichigo pero no eran capaces de lograrlo. La gente, lejos de intentar ayudarlos, gritaba "pelea, pelea" mientras festejaban y apostaban por el posible ganador. La sangre comenzaba a esparcirse por el lugar pero Kaien no dejaba de golpear a Ichigo y éste no paraba de provocarlo. Ambas mujeres comenzaban a desesperarse y la ayuda no aparecía.

– ¡ICHIGO! –gritaron ambas chicas antes de ver cómo una única persona apareció de la nada para tumbar a los dos imbéciles que daban el show del día.

Grimmjow golpeó un par de veces a cada uno de los chicos para luego dejarlos regados por el suelo, sin fuerzas siquiera para poder levantarse por sí mismos.

– ¿Incluso habiendo niños pequeños? Tsk, y luego se quejan de que yo soy la mala imagen del instituto –se quejó mirándolos con desprecio–. ¿Y ustedes qué? –dijo en voz más alta, dirigiéndose al público que comenzó a dispersarse rápidamente del lugar–. Idiotas.

– Creo que te pasaste, idiota –lo regañó Nell golpeándolo en la cabeza y acercándose rápidamente a donde Kaien se encontraba.

– ¡Ichigo! –se escuchó decir a Senna mientras intentaba ayudarlo a ponerse de pie–. Despacio, estás lastimado…

– ¡TE ODIO! –gritó Rukia a todo pulmón. Ichigo la miró y ella sólo le arrojó la lata que aún conservaba en su mano en la cabeza–. ¡ERES DESPRECIABLE! ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO! –gritó nuevamente comenzando a llorar.

– Estoy… bien, gracias –habló él a duras penas mientras era ayudado por su amiga a levantarse.

– ¡NO TE CREAS GRACIOSO, IMBÉCIL!

– ¡Rukia, ya basta! –gritó Senna esta vez–. ¿No ves que no es el mejor momento?

– ¡NO TE METAS! ¡NO TE METAS, TÚ, MALDITA…!

– ¡RUKIA! –Ichigo la observó con total enfado. Lo que la hizo enojar aún más.

– ¿La defiendes? –preguntó sin dejar de llorar–. Claro, es lógico –se respondió por sí sola antes de reír con sarcasmo y limpiar sus lágrimas con brutalidad.

– Rukia, no creo que estés entendiendo…

– Nadie te pidió opinión. No hablo contigo, sino con Ichigo –Senna agachó la mirada y decidió ya no hablar para no empeorar más la situación–. Aun así no puedo creer como me restriegas en la cara lo felices que son. ¿Sabes? Confieso que te odie aquel día que me traicionaste con ella. Lloré por días, porque yo realmente te quería –a ese punto, su voz se quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar nuevamente–. Y… siempre… Como una completa ilusa yo siempre guardé la esperanza de que volveríamos a estar juntos. Como una tonta esperé a que volvieras. ¡Como una completa idiota esperé que nuestro amor no se hubiera roto del todo! –Ichigo sólo la observaba hablar y llorar. Se odiaba infinitamente por ser él quien había causado sus lágrimas, pero también sabía que lo que ella decía no era completamente cierto. No había sido su culpa, ni la de Senna. La verdadera culpable había sido ella.

– Rukia, no entiendes nada.

– ¡Claro que entiendo! –lo interrumpió de nueva cuenta–. ¡Entiendo perfectamente! Entiendo que jamás debí haber esperado nada de ti, Ichigo. Jamás debí haberme permitido conocerte y dejar que me conocieras –concluyó llorando cada vez más. Ya no podía controlarse, el llanto la desesperaba aún más y al final conllevaba a más llanto. Se sentía patética. Traicionada y patética.

– Rukia, cálmate –pidió Grimmjow acercándose a ella–. Recuerda que no estamos solos.

Sólo entonces, Rukia comprendió la cantidad de gente que nuevamente se había amontonado alrededor de ellos. Incluso era mucha más. Patética, traicionada, humillada… la lista crecía.

– Lo último que quiero decirles es que les deseo lo mejor –se obligó a decir recogiendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba ante esa situación–. Luego de ese beso ahora comprendo que no tengo nada más que esperar.

Lo normal sería aclarar la situación. Ahora que entendía cuál había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, Ichigo tendría que explicar el malentendido. Pero ¿Por qué debería explicarle algo que supuestamente no le importaba a ella? ¿Por qué cuando la muy descarada sí había besado a Kaien? ¿Por qué diablos debería sentirse traicionada cuando la única y verdadera víctima en realidad era él? La sangre le hirvió y, esta vez, la ira sí lo cegó por completo.

– Eres una hipócrita –respondió Ichigo de manera que no llegara más allá de ella.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Rukia sintiéndose aún más ofendida.

– Crees que eres la única víctima de todo esto y me haces quedar como la bestia sin corazón que dices que soy. Te piensas que la única que ha sufrido todo este tiempo has sido tú.

– Ichigo, basta.

– Cierra la boca, Grimmjow. Esta vez me escucharás a mí, Rukia –la aludida inspiró profundo para evitar decir nada–. Te tengo noticias, señorita perfección, el culpable de todo tu drama no soy yo. ¿Quieres señalar a alguien? Señálate a ti misma y piensa que es lo que ha pasado en realidad. Fue tu culpa que esta relación no haya funcionado. Por ti y tu maldita obsesión con Senna.

– ¿Mi obsesión? ¿Así lo llamas?

– Sí. Tus malditos celos y tu desconfianza. Jamás confiaste en mí Rukia. Incluso cuando estábamos de novios, jamás confiaste en mí. Ahora haces un escándalo por algo que creíste ver.

– ¡¿Qué yo creí ver?!

– ¡SÍ! ¡LO QUE TÚ CREÍSTE VER! –supo contestar en un tono mucho más elevado–. Nada pasó. No la besé, ¿Contenta? Senna es mi amiga, y siempre me aclaró que no hay nada más allá de eso. Casi cometo una estupidez pero ella supo pararlo a tiempo. No la besé –repitió para dejárselo en claro–. A diferencia de ti, que dices haberme querido tanto, yo no estuve con nadie más después de ti –finalizó recordándole el beso que ella sí se dio con Kaien–. Supongo que esto es lo último –susurró por fin desviando la mirada de la suya–. Creo que ya está claro todo. Nuestra relación está completamente rota –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de largarse de allí con Senna casi a las rastras.

Rukia cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar de la forma que había contenido todo ese tiempo. Ese había sido el límite, y lo habían cruzado. Ella no quería eso, ¿por qué habían llegado a eso? ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

¿En qué momento habían llegado a eso?

La gente se había esparcido nuevamente, dejando a la pobre chica con el corazón roto. Después de haber visto todo el melodrama no tenían más nada que escuchar, y ciertamente el chico de cabello azul miraba a todos con cara de asesino serial. Mejor escapar mientras pudieran.

– Grimmi, llevaré a este hermoso chico a la enfermería –canturreó Nell, ayudando a Kaien a levantarse.

– ¿Siquiera sabes dónde queda eso? –preguntó con desdén.

– Pediré indicaciones, tonto –se burló sacándole la lengua y alejándose junto a su nuevo conocido.

Grimmjow se acercó a Rukia intentado hilar un correcto comentario para tan… delicada situación. Se veía destruida, arrodillada en el suelo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y se inclinaba hacia adelante. Lloraba ahora en silencio, pero todavía desgarrada. La peor imagen de Rukia que había visto hasta ahora.

– ¿Tanto lo amabas? –fue lo único que se lo ocurrió preguntar en cuanto se acuclilló a su lado.

– No lo entenderías –susurró con un hilo de voz.

– Tienes razón. No sirvo para estas cosas –dijo sin sentirse ofendido ni dolido–. Levántate –le ordenó mientras la levantaba por los hombros–. No dejes que te vea así. No eres para nada sexi –le reclamó sacudiéndola un poco antes de abrazarla contra su pecho.

Rukia quedó pasmada durante unos segundos antes de corresponder al abrazo.

– Creí que las chicas nos veíamos lindas cuando llorábamos –fue su intento de broma.

– Tal vez algunas chicas. Tú te ves horrible.

– ¿Así de mal?

– Espantosa.

Ese comentario logró hacer reír a la chica. Así como logró hacer que lo pellizcara en la espalda. Al menos ahora ya no lloraba.

– Eres realmente malo consolando a una chica –le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y sorbiendo su nariz–. Pobre de la que se case contigo.

– ¡Ja! ¿Me ves con cara de casado y frustrado? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

– Tienes razón. Morirás solo y con cuarenta gatos.

– Eso sólo aplica con las mujeres, linda –contraatacó empujando la frente de la pelinegra con un dedo.

.

.

Llegaron a una cafetería a unas pocas calles del parque. Entre bromas y comentarios Grimmjow logró disipar un poco de la tristeza de su amiga, algo que ella agradeció profundamente sin decirlo en voz alta.

– ¿Qué vas a pedir? –le preguntó la empleada que los atendía, sólo a Grimmjow, pasando por alto a su acompañante.

– Pues yo pediré un café –habló sin darle mayor importancia–. Y para mi linda amiga una copa de helado, frutilla y chocolate.

– Prefiero de limón –interrumpió Rukia, divertida por la reacción de la mesera.

– De limón y chocolate –levantó la vista y le guiñó el ojo, con lo que la mujer le sonrió con triunfo a Rukia y se dirigió a preparar los pedidos luego de un "a la orden".

– Ja, ja, ja, ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó acercándose a él en cuanto ya no lo vio más.

– Una de mis tácticas para conseguir chicas –contestó como si nada.

Rukia carcajeó antes de quedar en silencio. Un silencio que pronto desagradó a Grimmjow.

– Como me imaginaba. Dos segundos en los que te dejo y ya estás llorando como niña sin dulces.

Rukia limpió sus lágrimas y sonrió de manera forzada. Tenía razón, dos segundos y ya lloraba por tonterías.

– Lo siento –se disculpó sin levantar la vista.

Grimmjow suspiró pesadamente y dejó caer hacia atrás su cabeza. Se arrepentiría de lo estaba por hacer.

– No soy Rangiku, ni ninguna de tus amiguitas. Pero puedes contarme si quieres eso que te estás callando.

– No me estoy callando nada –negó haciéndose la desentendida.

– Claro, y a mí me conocen como "Grimmjow, el Santo". Vamos, sé que quieres desahogarte, y yo tengo tiempo de sobra así que puedo escucharte –argumentó estirándose sobre el respaldo del asiento.

– ¿Seguro que quieres oírlo?

" _No_ ".

– Sí.

Probablemente sí se arrepentiría mucho antes de lo imaginado.

Rukia le contó todo. Acerca de Ashido y sus duras palabras. El día en el que se dio cuenta que le gustaba Ichigo, cuando comenzaron a hacerse amigos, cuando él le pidió ser su novia. Incluso le contó acerca de Orihime y su manera de ser en ese tiempo, Grimmjow no podía creer que la mujer tan tranquila que tenía como compañera, y que al parecer estaba detrás del otro chico nuevo, hubiera sido tan arpía. Pensó que no sería mala idea conocerla algún día. También le contó sobre Senna y la razón por la que habían terminado su relación, y a pesar de que él intentó entender cuál había sido la infidelidad de Ichigo no lo comprendió, así que sólo se apiadó del pobre tipo.

Cuando por fin había acabado, otra vez lloraba y temblaba como gelatina. Grimmjow tomó otro pañuelo de papel y se lo entregó. Recostaba su cabeza sobre su mano y se sostenía apoyando el codo sobre la mesa. Si no fuera su amiga, y él no hubiera sido el idiota que la alentó a contarle toda esa historia, probablemente ya la habría enviado a moquear a otro lado. Bostezó por enésima vez sin que ella se diera cuenta y luego se acomodó en su asiento.

– Mi opinión es que debes dejar de ser tan ilusa –soltó de la nada, instándola a llorar más–. No, no entiendes –dijo con exasperación–. Me refiero a que tú quisiste terminar esa relación.

– Pero eso fue porque él me traicionó –respondió a la defensiva.

– Y no te contradigo pero eso no quita que tú hayas sido la que decidió. Así que ahora debes dejar de ser tan llorona y vivir con las consecuencias. Mírame, he terminado con más de treinta chicas en mi vida y no me detengo a ver con quiénes andan o qué hacen. Eso es patético –se cruzó de brazos y miró a Rukia con una sonrisa engreída–. Es más, ahora puedes buscar por otros lados y divertirte sin estar pendiente de otros.

– Yo no soy como tú, Grimmjow –lo contradijo desviando la mirada–. Y no quiero estar con nadie más.

– De verdad que eres patética –susurró más para sí que para ella–. Mira, te enseñaré.

Llamó a la misma mesera que los había atendido y ésta se acercó de inmediato. Grimmjow le pidió la cuenta y le sonrió de manera sensual, la chica se alejó con pasos elegantes y él no le quitó la mirada hasta que desapareció detrás del mostrador.

– Debes aprender que los hombres somos impulsivos y queremos divertirnos. Por supuesto que siempre hay excepciones pero esos son gays o niños de mami, no sirven –fue instruyendo a Rukia mientras buscaba algo con la mirada–. No somos propiedad de nadie –dijo cazando a una con la mirada y sonriéndole como todo un galán.

Rukia volteó para mirar hacia donde él lo hacía. Se sorprendió al notar que aquella chica estaba con su novio.

– Grimmjow, ya basta –intentó detenerlo–. ¡Está con su novio! –llamó su atención con molestia.

– No es mi culpa si él no controla a su sexi novia –se defendió guiñándole el ojo a la chica–. Espera, ahora viene lo mejor –advirtió al notar que la mesera se acercaba nuevamente.

– Su cuenta, señor –le dijo con voz ronca y con un botón de la camisa desprendido, el cual Rukia juraba que estaba prendido antes.

– Oh, déjame acomodar ese uniforme –pidió mientras se levantaba y prendía el dichoso botón, rozando de esa manera sus dedos en el escote de la chica.

Rukia entrecerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior para evitar reír. La mesera rubia la miró desde su posición con altivez y ella sólo pudo fingir molestia por ello.

– Muchas gracias, eres muy habilidoso con estas cosas –comentó pasando su mano por el pecho del chico–. Soy Helen.

– Nombre occidental.

– Mi madre lo es. Allá las cosas… son diferentes a las de aquí –advirtió anotando algo en su libreta. Arrancó la hoja y se la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón–. Espero que tu amiga no se enoje –le guiñó un ojo a Rukia y se alejó hasta otra mesa con nuevos clientes.

– Guau –fue lo único que pudo decir la pelinegra.

– Oh, aún no termina –advirtió arrojándole el papel con el número de teléfono que Helen había guardado en su bolsillo.

Grimmjow volvió a ver a la chica con su novio. Éste la abrazaba y ella le correspondía pero sin quitar sus ojos de él. Le hizo señas para que se vieran cerca de los baños y se posicionó en donde Rukia pudiera verlo. Unos segundos más tarde, la morena llegó junto a él y comenzaron a hablar y reír. No pasó mucho hasta que ella lo tomó de la mano y se le acercó lo suficiente para poder besarlo. Justo en ese momento Helen se acercó y comenzó a pelear con la morena.

Rukia quedó boquiabierta ante la escena. ¿Ese maldito había logrado hacer pelear a dos mujeres por él? A lo lejos vio como Grimmjow le hacía señas para que se acercara, junto a otras señas que le costó un poco más descifrar.

– ¡¿Pero qué sucede aquí?! –preguntó Rukia enojada–. Grimmjow, mi amor, ¿Qué significa esto?

– ¿Mi amor? –preguntaron las otras dos al unísono.

– Sí. Hablo de mi amorcito, _Grimmi-bonito_ –comentó abrazándose a él–. ¿Verdad que ese eres tú?

Grimmjow hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para poder contenerse y asentía con seriedad ante los comentarios de su "amorcito".

– ¿Qué diablos hacen dos niñitas coqueteándole a mi marido? –Grimmjow se mordió la lengua tratando de no decir nada.

– ¡¿MARIDO?! –volvieron a hablar de forma sincronizada.

– Oh, ahora lo entiendo. No llevas puesta nuestra alianza. ¡Oh, qué voy a hacer contigo! Oh, siento que el bebé ya viene –dramatizó sosteniendo su inexistente panza de embarazada.

Las mujeres abrieron la boca a más no poder y se alejaron de Grimmjow con miradas de odio y decepción.

– Creo que te pasaste –susurró Grimmjow tomándola de la mano para así poder salir del lugar.

Una vez fuera de la cafetería, ambos chicos rieron hasta llorar. Todo aquel que pasaba cerca los miraba como a dos locos fugados del manicomio, y ellos reían aún más.

– Pude haberlas buscado luego. Ahora me odiarán donde sea que me vean –se resignó Grimmjow mientras caminaban rumbo a su casa.

– ¡Te lo mereces! No vas a coquetear con dos chicas al mismo tiempo si yo puedo evitarlo.

– ¡Vaya! No sabía que eras tan posesiva –bromeó abrazándola por el hombro–. Tranquila, mi amor será única y exclusivamente para ti.

– No quiero promesas, quiero pruebas, amorcito –le siguió el juego soltándose de su abrazo y fingiendo molestia.

– Me pondré mi anillo de casado.

– Oh, por eso te amo. ¿Ya lo oíste bebe? Papá será más considerado con nosotros.

– Ya muévete –pidió resignado a perder el juego ante Rukia. Ambos rieron y siguieron caminando–. ¿Y cómo llamaremos al bebé, señorita dramatismo?

– Helen, en honor a su futura madrina. Ah, será niña.

– Aun así le enseñaré del fútbol.

Los pobres transeúntes que no entendían nada de la situación sólo pudieron imaginar a una joven pareja adolescente que prontamente serían padres, y volteaban a verlos con sentimientos encontrados. Curiosa pareja, a decir verdad; un delincuente juvenil y una pequeña con perfil responsable y aplicado.

.

.

Una vez llegaron a la casa del chico, Rukia avisó que se quedaría en lo de una _amiga_ , pues aún no quería contarle a sus padres sobre Grimmjow. No quería que su madre le insistiera para invitarlo a cenar o que su padre le preguntara insistentemente acerca de " _aquel sujeto_ ", al menos no todavía.

– ¡Grimmi, querido! –saludó Pesche desde la puerta corriendo a abrazar a Rukia.

– Estoy aquí, tío –llamó su atención en vano.

– Oh, mi Rukia querida, no creí volverte a ver más, qué tristeza –dramatizó apretujándola fuertemente y llorando teatralmente–. Ya empezaba a extrañar a mi segunda adorada hija.

Y por alguna razón ese comentario se le hacía familiar. Hacía tanto que ya no veía al Señor Isshin… Su semblante cambió y nuevamente se dejó ver deprimida.

– Ya, ya… ¡Ya es suficiente! –gritó alejándolo de una patada–. Nunca sabes cuándo parar, ¿verdad? –Pesche sonrió apenado y se disculpó con Rukia–. Aún guardan el pote de helado con mi porción, ¿verdad? No creo que la loca con complejo de vaca se lo haya comido –continuó refiriéndose a Nell y su preocupación en cuanto a las dietas.

– Oh… ¿Efga tufgo? –preguntó Dondochakka apareciendo con el pote de helado vacío y su enorme boca llena.

– Tú… Maldito glotón de…

– Grimmjow, hijo, creo que es hora de calmarnos y pensar con la cabeza fría…

Grimmjow se abalanzó sobre la pareja de su tío y comenzó a forcejear con él para poder tomar su cuello y ahorcarlo con sus propias manos. Pesche intentaba desesperadamente separarlos y Dondochakka gritaba como niña. Rukia observaba entre divertida y melancólica, esa escena le era tan familiar que dolía, y dolía mucho.

– _¡Ichigo!_ – _gritó Isshin saltando desde algún lugar en cuanto su hijo y ella llegaron a la casa._

– _¡Quédate quieto, viejo loco!_ – _vociferó corriéndose unos centímetros junto a su novia para que Isshin cayera al suelo_ –. _Sólo conseguirás ahuyentarla._

– _Sé que mi querida tercera hija jamás huiría de su sexi suegro, ¿verdad, Rukia querida?_

– _Es suficiente, Isshin_ – _pidió Masaki apareciendo desde la cocina junto a Yuzu_ –. _Felicidades, niños, por su primer mes de noviazgo_ – _los felicitó abrazándolos con cariño y sonrojándolos casi al mismo tiempo._

– _¿C-cómo sabes que es nuestro primer mes?_ – _preguntó Ichigo nervioso._

– _Hijo, una madre lo sabe todo. Siempre. No lo olvides_ – _advirtió riendo junto a Rukia_ –. _Y para celebrarlo, les tenemos una pequeña sorpresa._

– _Si se ponen así por nuestro primer mes imagina cuando hayamos cumplido un año_ – _susurró Ichigo causando la risa de su novia._

– _¡¿Qué?! ¡PAPÁ!_ – _vociferó Yuzu al ver la cara superior del pastel._

– _¿Qué sucede?_ – _preguntó el mayor de los hijos con confusión._

– _Él tomó el pastel y escribió con el glaseado "¡Felicidades! Denme muchos hijos"_

 _Ichigo observó a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados y tronó los dedos de sus manos antes de salir a correr detrás de él. En cuanto lo alcanzó, se abalanzó sobre su padre y comenzaron a forcejear entre golpes y lloriqueos._

Justo como veía suceder ahora.

Su vista fue nublándose lentamente y a pesar de estar aún riendo, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. Dolía tanto…

– Grimmjow… –lo llamó Pesche por su nombre completo, algo que no solía hacer a menos que la situación ameritase. Y lo ameritaba.

El chico dejó al hombretón en paz y se apresuró a llegar junto a Rukia, la abrazó contra su pecho y trató de tranquilizarla.

– No seas llorona, ya compraremos más helado, enana –comentó palmeándole la cabeza.

– Idiota –articuló con dificultad entre pequeñas risas y llanto.

.

.

Ya en la habitación de Grimmjow, y Rukia con el enorme pote de helado, el chico se acercó a una pequeña biblioteca llena de películas.

– ¿Cuál te parece? –le preguntó a su amiga sosteniendo una película en cada mano–. ¿Comedia o acción?

– Mmh, no, ¿No tienes algo más…?

– Ni siquiera pretendas buscar romance o drama. Esas cursilerías las quemo –interrumpió a sabiendas que, como toda chica, Rukia esperaría ver algo como el Titanic o Crepúsculo.

– Tsk, ¿Acaso crees que quiero ver Titanic o Crepúsculo cuando acabo de pelear con mi nov… con mi ex? –se corrigió tan pronto estuvo a punto de meter la pata. Grimmjow desvió la mirada y se hizo el desentendido esperando que no hubiera leído la respuesta en su cara–. Necesito algo sangriento y que fomente mis instintos asesinos.

– No dijiste una vez que tus hermanos fomentaban tus instintos…

– ¡Ésta! –vociferó tomando una de entre las tantas en la sección de terror.

– No te recomiendo ver _esa_ si eres una pequeña asustadiza –la retó tomando la película de sus manos.

– ¡Ja! Ya veremos quién es una niña asustadiza. Quise verla en cuanto se estrenó pero mis amigas no quisieron acompañarme y mis padres no dejaron que llevara a mis hermanos.

– Porque no es apta para menores.

– Tampoco lo era la de "Debajo de la cama" y ellos fueron al estreno mientras que yo todavía no he podido verla –dijo lo último haciendo una mueca graciosa para Grimmjow.

– También la tengo, si quieres podemos ver "Tumbas del Terror" primero y luego la de "Debajo de la cama". Claro, si no te espantas con la primera.

Durante toda la película, Rukia estuvo expectante de cada escena. Acabó el helado antes de la primera mitad y sin siquiera convidarle un poco a Grimmjow. Él cada tanto se giraba a observarla sin nada sutileza, de todos modos ella ni lo notaba; por alguna razón Rukia lo atraía como nunca antes una chica lo había hecho, era una sensación rara la que le producía estar cerca de ella y que, de alguna extraña manera, lo dejaba ser quien era en verdad, sin apriencias.

De pronto volvió en sí. La película estaba terminando y él ni siquiera podía prestar atención a lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.

 _Concéntrate, Grimmjow, mira la maldita película. La mujer está yendo hacia aquella tumba. Bien. De seguro era la típica protagonista estúpida que corre hacia el peligro sólo para ver y asustarse o morir. Los occidentales son tan tontos. Bien… se acerca. Mira algo. ¿Está excavada y vacía? Qué original. Pero entonces, eso significa que…_

En la pantalla, la protagonista fue atacada de repente por su esposo convertido en zombi. Un ataque demasiado predecible para Rukia, pero muy sorpresivo para Grimmjow.

– Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡No me digas que esa tontería te ha asustado! –preguntó entre risas al ver cómo su amigo saltó en su lugar ahogando un pequeño gemido de susto–. Dime, Grimmi, ¿Quién es la niña asustadiza ahora? –preguntó sin poder parar de reír.

– Tsk. Enana burlista –se quejó con molestia y enojo.

– No me digas enana, idiota –respondió empujándolo.

– Enana.

– Idiota.

– Enana.

– Idiota.

Ambos se quedaron viendo con miradas retadoras. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca pero ellos apenas lo notaban. O al menos así era al principio, hasta que Rukia pudo ver a Ichigo en vez de a Grimmjow frente a ella. Esas tontas peleas eran tan típicas entre ellos.

Grimmjow notó el cambió en su mirada y de repente sintió ganas de golpear a Ichigo por llevar a Rukia a ese estado, porque de seguro la razón de su ahora mirada triste era el idiota de Kurosaki. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, tomó a la chica por su nuca y acercó sus labios hasta los suyos. Hubiera querido besarla como sólo él sabía hacerlo, pero rozar sus labios fue suficiente para volverlo a la realidad. Tan pronto notó su error se alejó y la quedó mirando con culpa.

– Rukia, no quise… eso no fue…

– L-lo siento, debo irme –anunció ella volviendo en sí y buscando sus cosas rápidamente.

– Rukia…

– Es tarde, m-mis padres han de estar preocupados.

– Rukia –la llamó deteniéndola por la muñeca–. Escúchame –ella intentó relajarse y se giró para enfrentarlo. Grimmjow respiró profundo antes de hablar–. Lo siento. No sé por qué hice eso. Tal vez sólo me dio lástima verte así por un idiota como Kurosaki Ichigo. Pero entiendes que no eres para nada mi tipo, ¿verdad? –Rukia enarcó una ceja y él bufó frunciendo el ceño–. No eres mi tipo porque eres mandona, malhumorada, perfeccionista, inteligente, o ñoña, tal vez; eres una rara lunática con amigas aún peor y créeme que no quisiera saber cómo te pones cuando estás en tus días –la pelinegra iba a protestar pero él le tapó la boca con una mano mientras seguía enumerando con la otra–. Siempre eres tan correcta con todo y todos que a veces creo que me dan nauseas. Ah, y no olvidemos lo de masoquista que ama torturarse con el recuerdo de su ex mientras le cuenta historias dramáticas a un tipo que apenas conoce. Oh, y vamos, ¿recuerdas cuando…? ¡Auch! ¡Y hasta eres violenta! –se quejó sacudiendo su mano tras haber sido mordido por Rukia.

– Suficiente, ¿Está bien? Ya entendí que jamás te fijarías en alguien tan perfecta como yo. Siento mucho ser inalcanzable para ti, Grimmjow –dijo con altanería cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

– Tsk. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Pero… si eso te hace sentir mejor, pues sí, eres demasiado perfecta para mí. No soy alguien que acate órdenes de nadie, mucho menos de una mujer.

– Ja, ¿Y eso qué significa?

– Lo nuestro jamás funcionaría, princesa –respondió acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro y tomándola por la barbilla.

– Lo mismo digo. Pero… en serio debo volver a casa –tomó su portafolio y alcanzó a abrir la puerta antes de que él la jalara por la muñeca y la volteara para mirarlo–. ¿Pero qué…?

– ¿Me perdonas? –pregunto casi con tono de súplica.

– Sólo si me llevas a casa.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos antes de comenzar a reír como si se hubieran estado contando chistes.

De camino a casa, Rukia tuvo que sujetarse fuertemente a la cintura de su amigo en varias ocasiones, pues el muy maldito aceleraba de repente empujándola hacia atrás y haciéndola sentir que pronto volaría hasta el parabrisas de algún auto. La situación empeoraba si le pedía que bajara la velocidad, hasta parecía que lo hacía a propósito cada vez que la oía gritar del miedo y él reía.

– ¿Cómo lo haces? –preguntó Grimmjow al frenar en uno de los semáforos.

– ¿El qué?

– Es extraño. No puedo entenderlo –en cuanto el semáforo cambió a verde arrancó y siguió el camino sin acelerar tanto.

– Bueno, tampoco yo puedo si no me explicas lo que piensas.

Grimmjow se mantuvo mirando al frente por un rato sin decir más nada. Rukia comprendió que tal vez sólo había hablado hacia afuera sin pensarlo, sin embargo se sorprendió al escucharlo finalmente hablarle de nuevo.

– Las únicas que pueden llamarse a sí mismas mis amigas son las que ya se han acostado conmigo varias veces –habló en voz baja esperando que en realidad ella no pudiera oírlo–. Y ni siquiera de esa manera ellas son realmente cercanas a mí. Nadie lo es.

Rukia sólo afianzó su agarre en la cintura del chico y lo dejó hablar sin interrumpirlo en ningún momento.

– Pero contigo... –se detuvo por unos segundos repensando aquello que estaba a punto de decir–. Tú eres diferente. No entiendo como tienes la habilidad de hacerme hablar y actuar... de todas las formas contrarias a las que en verdad soy.

– No te equivoques –respondió la pelinegra de inmediato–. No sigas fingiendo delante de mí porque no sirve. Sé que tú no eres como te muestras ante los demás por más que intentes forzarme a creer lo contrario.

– Tú no lo entiendes...

– Pues explícame, Grimmjow. Te aseguro que sea lo que sea haré lo imposible por entender –Grimmjow apretó los dientes y no se atrevió a interrumpir su reclamo–. Sé que tu fachada de chico malo no es más que una pantalla que esconde la verdadera persona que eres. Y déjame decirte que es en verdad estúpido porque eres el chico más gentil y divertido que he conocido hasta ahora. Comprensivo, atento, caballero. Son cualidades que realmente te hacen una persona maravillosa, ¿Por qué intentar esconderlas?

– Porque no es eso lo que los demás quieren ver de un hombre. Las personas son de verdad despreciables, juzgan cada pequeña cosa de ti no importa lo que hagas.

– Grimmjow –Rukia apoyó su mejilla contra la espalda del chico sorprendiéndolo por completo–, estoy aquí. Puedes contarme lo que sea y te prometo que nunca te juzgaré, no tendría el valor de hacerlo.

– Soy un raro. Un fenómeno –admitió entre dientes.

– Y esa es la razón por la que no podría juzgarte nunca. Yo soy la reina de las rarezas –dijo riendo y esperando su respuesta.

– ¿Más rara que un hombre con gustos por la cocina dulce?

– ¿Más raro que intentar seducir a un chico pactando una falsa paz con tu familia?

– ¡Ja! ¿Más rara que tener una maratón de comedia romántica con tu tío un sábado por la noche?

– Tsk, me ofendes. Tan rara como para dedicarle un día entero a mi femineidad todas las semanas.

– Eso es normal en las mujeres.

– ¿Tan normal como para hasta bautizarlo con un nombre?

– No bromees...

– Oh, sí. El día del Rukia's body.

– ¡Por Dios, Rukia!

Ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas mientras se pasaban varios semáforos en rojo sin prestar atención a los bocinazos de los autos. Definitivamente esa era una amistad sin igual.

Luego de unas cuantas calles más, una carrera con la moto de otra pareja de delincuentes juveniles y una pequeña persecución de la policía, en la cual Rukia rogó infinitamente que jamás se mencionara en ningún lado, llegaron por fin a su casa. Grimmjow apagó el motor y Rukia fue la primera en bajar para darle varios golpes con su portafolio antes de poder relajarse y reír por tan increíble hazaña.

– ¡Eres increíble!

– Gracias.

– No me refiero al buen sentido y lo sabes –Grimmjow se encogió de hombros y sonrió como todo un galán–. Jamás en mi vida creí que sería perseguida por la policía.

– Pero admite que fue una gran aventura que contar a tus nietos alguna vez...

– Todavía siento la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo –interrumpió emocionada dando pequeños saltos y riendo como toda una niña–. Ichigo... –dejó escapar en un susurro al girarse sobre sus talones y verlo esperar algo confundido en la puerta de su casa.

El aludido alternó su vista entre Rukia y su compañero de clases, terminando por forzar en su rostro una sonrisa amarga.

– Eso explica por qué no contestabas cuando te llamaba por la ventana.

– No me creas igual que tú, no es lo que parece –se explicó de mala gana sin querer mirarlo a los ojos–. De todos modos no tengo nada que decir al respecto, ¿Por qué diablos estás tú...?

– No te bastó lo de mi primo sino que en el mismo día tenías que desquitarte conmigo pasándotela de maravilla quién sabe dónde con el más mujeriego del instituto, ¿verdad?

– ¡Hey, Kurosaki! Mejor cierra la boca porque ella...

– Mejor la cierras tú, Grimmjow. ¿O es que acaso vas desmentir el hecho de que te acuestas con toda chica que pasa frente a ti? ¿No eras tú el famoso pervertido que se involucró sexualmente con más de la mitad de las niñas de tu anterior instituto?

Grimmjow no pudo más que sostenerle la mirada retadoramente, pues el bastardo en realidad no estaba mintiendo.

– Eso creí.

– No es asunto tuyo –articuló con la voz grave y sus puños apretados dentro de los bolsillos.

– Comienza a serlo cuando tratas de seducir a mi novia –respondió firme caminando hacia él y tomándolo por la camisa.

Grimmjow no le quitó la mirada en ningún momento y en cuanto Ichigo fue a su encuentro él ni se inmutó, sólo sonrió con sorna desesperando más al chico.

– ¡Te voy a...!

De inmediato sintió la pequeña mano de Rukia apartándolo y girándolo de frente a ella. Segundos después la misma mano cerrada en un puño viajó directo a su cara.

Rukia le había propinado un buen puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda.

– No te atrevas a etiquetarme otra vez como tu novia y menos cuando tienes el descaro de llamarme una cualquiera y luego golpear a mis amigos –Rukia derramaba lágrimas gruesas sin siquiera sollozar. Era un llanto silencioso.

– Rukia, yo... L-lo siento, no fue...

– Que te quede claro que entre nosotros dos ya no hay más nada.

– No mientas.

– No miento.

– Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto –afirmó con un deje de súplica en su mirada–. Rukia...

La pelinegra acortó la distancia entre ellos sin dejar de llorar en ningún momento. Alzó lentamente sus manos e Ichigo cerró los ojos esperando un segundo golpe. Ese que nunca llegó.

Al abrirlos nuevamente, se encontró con el anillo de plata que reposaba en la mano temblorosa de su no... Rukia.

– N-no. Rukia...

– Es suficiente para mí también.

– Rukia, lo que dije hoy no es cierto, yo... no hablaba en serio.

– Nuestra relación está completamente rota –Ichigo negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla incluso cuando ella tomó su mano y depositó el anillo en su palma.

– Rukia...

– Gracias por todo, Grimmjow –el aludido sólo asintió con la cabeza evitando mirar hacia la escena–. Adiós, Ichigo.

Antes de soltar su mano, derramó una lágrima que cayó a un lado del anillo sin notarlo. Y en cuanto ella ya no estaba allí, Ichigo volvió su vista a su mano derecha, donde permanecía aquel símbolo de lo que fue alguna vez su amor.

– Eres el idiota más grande que he conocido en mi vida, y eso que he conocido a una gran cantidad. Tú te llevas el premio, Kurosaki –se subió a su motocicleta y arrancó el motor–. Bueno, a fin de cuentas no es asunto mío, después de todo soy un mujeriego de primera. Nos vemos.

– Realmente debo ser el idiota más grande del mundo –susurró con monotonía antes de dar la vuelta y encaminarse a su casa.

.

.

 **OwOwOwOwO**

.

.

Soi se acercó a la puerta con la inscripción "311" y guardó el papel que sostenía en una de sus manos. Respiró hondo varias veces antes de cerrar fuertemente los ojos y por fin animarse a tocar el timbre del apartamento.

Los quince segundos de valentía se desvanecieron tan pronto como pulsó el maldito botón. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Qué debería decirle? No es que se viera muy normal que una estudiante se presente en el apartamento de un profesor soltero a esas horas del día, ¿Y si le preguntaba que la traía por ahí? ¿Y si la echaba?

– Suficiente. Esto es todo –susurró para sí misma apretando las manijas de la bolsa que llevaba en las manos–. Me largo de…

– ¿Soi Fong?

Sí. Ya no había escapatoria.

" _Maldita sea_ ".

– Profesor. Así que sí era esta su dirección –comentó con toda la naturalidad que la situación le dejaba aparentar–. Creí que sólo bromeaba cuando me la dio.

– ¿Yo te di mi dirección? –preguntó como quien no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

– Hace un año. Me molestaba con la fecha de San Valentín –le recordó de mala gana al notar lo poco que había significado eso para él. Probablemente porque sí había sido una broma y la única que le daba importancia era ella.

– ¡Ahh! Ya recuerdo, ja, ja, ja, que cabeza olvidadiza –se reprendía golpeando juguetonamente su cabeza–. Pero bueno, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No creo que sea para darme mis chocolates de San Valentín, ¿verdad? –Soi lo miró con frivolidad causando gracia en el rubio. Sólo hasta que la fuerza de sus risas lo obligaron a toser de manera alarmante.

Soi lo sujetó por los hombros en cuanto lo vio tambalearse y lo sujetó a ella.

– Lo siento, profesor, voy a pasar ahora –alegó autoritaria e ingresó al interior cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Lo recostó en el sofá que parecía haber ocupado hasta hacía minutos y luego dejó su bolsa de compras y su portafolios a un lado.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra? –preguntó preocupada.

– No deberías estar aquí. Puedes, cof, cof, contagiarte –logró decir y luego siguió tosiendo.

– No hable –tomó el vaso de agua que estaba en una mesita al lado del sofá y lo ayudó a beber–. ¿Mejor?

– Mejor. ¿Me dirás qué haces aquí, Soi?

– Asuntos del club –respondió tajante y sin mirarlo.

– Oh, seguro. ¿Y qué sucede? ¿Algún problema con Yoruichi?

– No entiendo cómo pudo dejar a esa mujer ocuparse de nosotros. ¿Usted le dijo que nos diera una clase de bioseguridad? ¿Qué, acaso somos principiantes? –manifestó toda su aversión sin remordimientos.

– Yoruichi es una buena amiga. Tenle paciencia, ella está terminando su profesorado en Ciencias, si le dieras una oportunidad te darías cuenta de lo inteligente que es, incluso más que yo. Ah, pero no más sexi, eso seguro –aseguró guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo cómo sólo él lo hacía.

Soi quiso reír, pero en vez de eso rodó los ojos y desvió la mirada. Era tan tonto.

– No puedo tomar en serio a alguien que termina su discurso festejando por unos pares de guantes de látex de colores.

– Oh, ja, ja, ella… ella siempre es así de espontánea –alegó con algo de pena mientras tallaba su nuca.

– Parece conocerla muy bien.

– Bueno, somos viejos amigos. Nos conocemos mejor que a nadie, y más de lo que me gustaría reconocer –lejos de tranquilizarla, Soi sintió algo raro en su interior. Raro y desagradable.

– Todos están bastante preocupados por su salud.

Kisuke parpadeó confundido por el repentino cambio de tema, mas se alegró de escuchar de sus buenos alumnos.

– No tendrían por qué…

– Esa mujer nos dijo que era raro que no supiéramos de su delicada salud.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió la razón de su visita, más allá de que ella no lo reconociera, Soi venía en representación del club a supervisar que todo estuviera en orden, de esa manera los demás no se preocuparían. A veces olvidaba la gran boca de su amiga. Probablemente debería hablar con Yoruichi luego.

– Sí, sobre eso…

– ¿Por qué nunca nos contó sobre eso? Olvídelo, por lo menos… ¿Por qué por lo menos no me lo contó a mí? Soy la capitana, debería saber de estas cosas, ¿Es que no confía en mí?

El rubio la observó con total detalle, repasando sus grandes ojos y el cabello vagamente recogido en dos trenzas a los costados. Si no la conociera diría que ella se preocupaba por su salud no como sólo la capitana del club de ciencias.

– _Cof, cof, cof_ –lo escuchó toser de nueva cuenta mientras él se giraba e intentaba no mostrarse en ese estado.

Soi intentó ayudarlo pero él se zafó de su agarre y sólo aceptó el vaso con agua que nuevamente le ofrecía. Cuando por fin la tos había parado, Kisuke observó por la ventana los autos de la calle… en realidad, esperando poder pasar por alto la situación de hacía unos instantes atrás.

La pelinegra observó a su alrededor, buscando algo que hacer para poder salir airosa de la situación. Si su profesor no estaba dispuesto a hablar entonces no lo obligaría pero no podía irse de allí sin sentir que su presencia fue de ayuda, al fin y al cabo para eso había ido en primer lugar y… tal vez tampoco tuviera deseos de irse aún.

Afortunadamente había mucho por hacer, pues el apartamento era un asco. Ropa regada por el suelo como si se tratara de la misma decoración; platos y tazas sucias, amontonadas en la cocina quién sabe desde hacía cuánto; la mesa llena de porquerías y, no lo confirmaría, pero sospechaba fuertemente que en su nevera sólo había una botella de agua y la mitad de una manzana, poco le importaba si podrida o no.

– Qué asco –susurró casi inaudiblemente.

– Soi, siento mucho que hayas tenido que…

– Se quedará recostado ahí mismo y si me dice una sola palabra sin que yo le hable primero juro por mis padres que lo tiro desde esa ventana –amenazó sin poder dejar de ver cada rincón del lugar.

Acto seguido, se arremangó las mangas de la camisa y tronó los dedos de sus manos… y su cuello.

No pararía hasta ver limpio hasta el último sitio de ese apartamento.

Kisuke la observó ir de un lado al otro sin poder decir una sola palabra, no si no quería ser arrojado por la ventana, y tratándose de una amenaza de boca de Soi Fong, no era difícil imaginar que la haría cumplir.

Aguantó la risa en varias ocasiones, mientras que en otras se mordió la lengua para evitar ser pescado por la asesina mirada de su alumna. Pero enserio era divertido verla rezongar por cada cosa que hacía como una fiera ama de casa. Además, ahora sabía que no le tenía mucha empatía a las arañas, y eso podría servirle alguna vez. De todos modos, Soi se veía adorable cuando se enojaba y trabajaba al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Por fin! –exclamó, arrojando todo su peso al palo de escoba que aún mantenía agarrado.

Observó el apartamento maravillada. Con las cortinas dejando paso a la luz y el camino despajado de basura y ropa sucia –sin olvidar las demás porquerías que reposaban en cada lugar vacío que hubiera por allí–, ese lugar era notoriamente amplio y elegante. Ahora podía apreciar la belleza de los muebles con sus tallados simples pero delicados y los adornos que en ellos reposaban, así como algunas fotos colgadas en las paredes.

– Bien, ahora toca la cena –murmuró bajo pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que su profesor la oyera.

– Oye, Soi, no es necesario…

– No le di el permiso de hablar, profesor. Por lo que supongo que realmente está dispuesto a volar desde la ventana que tiene al lado, ¿o me equivoco?

Kisuke asintió varias veces como niño asustado antes de recostarse nuevamente en el sofá. Tal vez sería mejor enserio esperar a que ella terminara.

.

.

– Bien, termínese todo esto y así podré irme a casa.

– No es necesario que te quedes.

– Lo sé –respondió revolviendo la sopa con la cuchara–. Termínese esto.

Kisuke tomó el plato y sorbió una cucharada. Realmente era una ama de casa increíble.

– Gracias. Está delicioso.

– Lo sé. No me hubiera arriesgado si supiera que no saldría bien –aclaró con las mejillas sonrosadas. El rubio sonrió y siguió tomando de su sopa.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno decía nada. Al principio era un silencio incómodo, sin embargo pronto se acostumbraron a la sola presencia del otro en la misma habitación. Ya no recordaban ser profesor y alumna, no recordaban que estaban solos en el apartamento de un hombre. Se sentían a gusto y cómodos.

– Muchas gracias por la comida.

– Sí, de nada. Si quiere más le dejé preparado en la cocina, sólo debe calentarla.

– Claro.

– Profesor… ¿Estará bien? –preguntó preocupada alzando finalmente la vista para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

Kisuke se quedó sin ninguna respuesta genial que decirle. Es más, se quedó sin palabra mínimamente lógica que responderle. De repente, se sentía hipnotizado por sus ojos. Estaban prácticamente a la misma altura, él sólo tenía que inclinarse un poco y ella al estirar su cabeza… cerró los ojos y eso se sintió como si lo estuviera invitando a acariciar sus labios con los suyos propios. ¿Acaso… Soi…?

– ¡Oh, mi Dios! Kisuske, al fin seguiste mi consejo y contrataste una… Oh –fue lo último que pudo decir al notar el momento que había interrumpido.

Ciertamente el olor a limpio del apartamento se sentía desde que se abría la puerta y eso no la dejó pensar que posiblemente algo más pudiera estar sucediendo allí dentro. Valga la excusa, pero es que ninguna situación podría haberle sugerido jamás que la alumna de Kisuke vendría a verlo a su apartamento y esas horas del día. Y ella como completa tonta no sólo había roto el momento tan candente que imaginaba se había formado, pues por la cara de la niña entendía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

– ¿Interrumpo? –fue la cosa más inteligente que puo decir en ese momento.

– Yoruichi –suspiró Kisuke desviando la mirada apenado.

– Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería con eso de que estaba en buenas manos –murmuró sin dejar de mirarla.

Tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente del lugar sin siquiera despedirse. Y no podría darse cuenta si se sentía más frustrada por recordar que estuvo al borde de besar a su profesor o porque fue interrumpida por la mujer que menos quería ver en ese momento.

– Maldición –susurró mientras limpiaba con brusquedad una lágrima que ni siquiera terminaba de formarse.

– Supongo que sí interrumpí –dijo la morena cargando con una gran culpa.

– No. De hecho no es eso, Yoruichi –la tranquilizó su amigo–. La verdad es que llegaste justo a tiempo.

.

.

 **OwOwOwOwO**

.

.

Viernes por la tarde y todos los grupos de jóvenes salían a divertirse. El tiempo ayudaba, el sol que de a poco caía mantenía un ambiente cálido y ameno para las salidas.

Momo y Rangiku llegaban cinco minutos más tarde de lo acordado, por lo que la pequeña pelinegra no estaba tan tranquila y apuraba a su amiga para que pudieran llegar lo antes posible.

– ¿Quieres mover los pies, Rangiku? A este paso llegaremos para navidad –se quejó de nueva cuenta.

– ¿Quieres calmarte? Es tu primera cita y tu actitud es entendible, sin embargo, para una experta en estas cosas como yo llegar tarde a una cita demuestra qué tanto es capaz de esperar tu chico por ti. Suma puntos, querida –argumentó tranquilamente mientras caminaba con gracia y elegancia.

– Qué bueno, pero en serio no quiero llegar mucho más tarde que esto, Rangiku. ¿Quieres apurarte?

– Ya, cálmate, pobre alma desesperada. Mira, allí están, y no se ven enojados o con ganas de mordernos por llegar cinco minutos tarde.

– Ocho.

– Qué gran diferencia…

– Allí están –escucharon decir a Hisagi.

Pronto Toshiro volteó y clavó su vista directo en Momo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al verla vestida de esa manera.

Por más que intentó persuadirla por todos los medios, Rangiku no logró vestir a su amiga con algo más que una blusa con escote y una falda por arriba de las rodillas, pero no tanto como le hubiera gustado. Al diablo con los tacones rojos que le había robado una vez a su tía con la esperanza de que ese día llegara, al diablo con la blusa entallada y escote pronunciado que se había tomado el tiempo de escoger y comprar en el centro comercial el día anterior. Y al diablo con las cinco horas de " _Make Up Online_ " que había desperdiciado toda la noche para aprender ese fabuloso maquillaje estilo árabe que de seguro le quedaría fantástico. No, la señorita prefería algo más casual y sin tanto maquillaje.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo, si eso gustaba a Toshiro era suficiente. Al menos por ahora.

– Aquí estamos –afirmó Rangiku posicionándose a un lado del moreno y mirando fijamente a su amiga que ni siquiera era capaz de levantar la mirada–. Momo, saluda a nuestros amigos –susurró entre dientes mientras fingía una risa tonta frente a los otros dos.

– H-hola, siento mucho la demora.

– ¿Cómo estás, Momo?

– Bien. ¿Y tú, Toshiro?

– Bien.

Rangiku asentía una y otra vez esperando que la conversación avanzara. Nada. Ni un "Qué buen clima". Cero. ¿Eran unos idiotas?

– Qué buen… –Rangiku paró en seco las palabras de Hisagi interponiendo una mano entre ambos.

– ¿Saben una cosa? Tengo sed y quiero un refresco.

– Oh, buena idea. Puedo invitarles un…

– Cállate, copito de nieve –intervino esta vez cortando las palabras de Toshiro. Algo que no agradó mucho al muchacho–. Quiero un refresco y Shuhei me acompañará a buscar uno, muchas gracias. Así que se quedarán aquí esperando mientras hablan y hablan hasta volver al estado normal en el que suelen estar cada vez que se ven en el instituto. Par de idiotas… –se fue murmurando más cosas, seguida de Shuhei y unas cuentas miradas confundidas.

– Procura no golpear a nadie con tu bolso lleno de mal humor –le gritó Toshiro haciendo reír a Momo.

– ¡Entonces procura no ser golpeado por mi mal humor si no te atreves a hacer entrar en confianza a mi amiga! –le devolvió el grito agitando su bolso.

.

.

La tarde se pasó entre risas y anécdotas divertidas del chico nuevo. Rangiku no lo había notado hasta ese momento pero Shuhei era una persona divertida y sociable, gustaba de hablar de lo que sea y se adaptaba a toda situación, incluso a las bromas pesadas que ella les hiciera a sus amigos. A decir verdad, congeniaban bastante bien.

La última diversión del día fue el karaoke. Rangiku cantaba como alma en pena que lleva el diablo, pero era divertido ver sus coreografías improvisadas y exageradas. Era la reina de la comedia. Momo era tímida pero su voz no sonaba mal, incluso la habían animado a cantar con Toshiro y eso parecía haberles gustado a ambos. Shuhei intentó rehuir de la situación pero no llegó muy lejos cuando la rubia le suplicó que cantara con ella. Y si Rangiku era una mala solista, un dúo con él no era la mejor opción.

Sin duda la frutilla del postre. La salida había sido un éxito y todos se divirtieron.

– ¿Qué me dices de cuando cantamos Guren no Yumiya? ¡Fue fantástico!

– Fue mejor la de The Hero.

– No, Guren no Yumiya fue con más sentimiento, hasta seguías mi coreografía y todo.

Tanto Rangiku como Shuhei no podían dejar de hablar del karaoke, parecían íntimos amigos y hasta tenían sus propios chistes que los otros no entendían. Toshiro se alegró por ambos, en cierto modo lo necesitaban, los dos, y se alegraba de que se llevaran tan bien.

– ¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Momo a su lado observándolo con curiosidad.

– No es nada. Sólo… me alegro de que se lleven tan bien, eso es todo.

– Creí que no te agradaría demasiado siendo Gin uno de tus amigos más cercanos –dijo lo último sin mucho interés.

– Lo es. Pero Rangiku es tu amiga y aunque me duela admitirlo, ella también me cae bien, a veces. El punto es que ya no podía soportar verla engañada por Gin. Es un idiota.

– ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó parando en seco y tomando a Toshiro por la muñeca para que también dejara de andar–. ¿Qué sabes tú de Gin?

– Sé lo de la chica, sé que ha estado engañando a Rangiku –Momo tapó su boca con ambas manos y negaba con la cabeza sin poder creérselo–. Los vi en una fiesta, y traté de hacerlo entrar en razón pero simplemente no quiso escuchar. No puedo aceptar su manera de hacer las cosas ahora, pero tampoco podía meterme en su relación, más que nada porque aún lo aprecio como amigo. Sin embargo, ya no hay manera de hacerlo entrar en razón.

– Por eso nos presentaste a tus nuevos amigos, ¿verdad? –fue atando cabos lentamente.

– Sí.

– Lo que significa que el engaño viene desde hace un tiempo –razonó sin muchas vueltas.

– Entiende que no podía entrometerme así como si nada, y él es mi amigo.

– ¿Qué clase de persona deja que su amigo siga dañando a la mujer que lo ama? Además, Rangiku también es tu amiga. ¡Yo soy tu amiga! O al menos creía serlo… pudiste habérmelo dicho, Toshiro.

– No, Momo, no entiendes. Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros…

– Claro que lo tiene. Nosotros somos amigos y Rangiku es mi mejor amiga, ¿Cómo puedes decir que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros?

– Intenté ayudar, ¿bien? No podía decírselo de frente, no tenía el valor de traicionar a mi amigo. Pero me molestó tanto que acabé por enviarle una foto a su celular.

" _La foto_ " pensó Momo al recordar el mensaje anónimo de la última vez.

– ¿Fuiste… tú?

– Sí.

– ¿Por qué…?

– Ya no lo soportaba y le pedí que al menos lo cortara por lo sano. No me escuchó, otra vez, y al final decidí que sería Rangiku quien debería decidir.

– ¡No está bien! Nada de lo que hiciste está bien. ¿Cómo puedes creer que presentarle un chico a alguien que tiene novio es correcto? ¿Cómo puedes sugerir de manera tan directa e irresponsable algo a un chico que, no me cuesta imaginar, estaba alcoholizado? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cobarde de enviar un mensaje anónimo que lastima tan profundo a una chica? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto estuvo Rangiku pensando que podría ser obra de las locas ex de Gin? ¿Qué tal vez podría ser sólo un editado o un sujeto parecido a Gin? Albergaba las esperanzas de que fuera mentira, pero cada vez que miraba aquella foto se torturaba más y más creyendo que era su culpa por algo que hubiera dicho o hecho. Toshiro, fuiste muy irresponsable de tus actos –finalizó llorando como si la herida hubiera sido directamente ella. Rangiku era su mejor amiga, habían pasado varios momentos juntas y se entendían como sólo ellas podían. Que lastimaran a Rangiku era como si también lo hiciesen con ella misma. Y si tanto le dolía, ¿Cuánto más sufriría Ran?

– ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar Momo? –preguntó Toshiro exasperado.

– Te aseguro que no habría sido tan cobarde como para ocultarse bajo un número anónimo y enviarme esa foto sin más ni explicaciones –respondió Rangiku detrás de ellos.

– ¡Rangiku! Yo… Lo siento –se disculpó Toshiro.

– No tienes por qué. Entiendo. Gin y tú son amigos desde primero de secundaria, no habría forma de pedirte que fueras mi aliado sin hacerte sentir que estabas traicionándolo a él. Sólo procura decir a una mujer las verdades en la cara, si recibirá la noticia de que su novio la está engañando por lo menos tiene el derecho de saber quién le da la información.

– Entiendo. Realmente lo siento tanto.

– No es tu culpa, en serio –le dijo sonriéndole con pocas ganas. Pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas–. Es… sólo… Es que… Por lo menos me hubiera gustado saber de su boca lo que estaba pasando –su voz se quebró y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Simplemente no podía creerlo de Gin–. Creí que nuestras peleas eran sólo tonterías. Creí que esto no pasaría. Creí que nos queríamos –sollozó cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos y llorando en silencio.

Momo se acercó unos pasos, sin embargo se detuvo al ver que Shuhei la tomaba por las manos y trataba de consolarla por sí mismo. Tal vez no sería mala idea dejarlo avanzar un paso a su amiga. Tal vez en ese consuelo ella conseguiría algo mejor que Gin…

Rangiku agradeció el gesto de Shuhei en silencio, y apoyó su mejilla en el pecho del chico para tratar de calmarse. Él, por su parte, la abrazó infundiéndole fuerzas y le dio un beso en lo alto de su cabeza. Más que nadie él entendía el sentimiento de ser traicionado. Y vaya que sí lo hacía…

– Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy –alegó Momo luego de unos minutos–. Rangiku, vamos a mi casa, mamá estará encantada de recibirte y podemos pedir helado –sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas y tomando las manos de su amiga a quien sonreía con ganas de animarla.

– No te lo dije pero conseguí la nueva comedia romántica. Debemos verla –ambas rieron en un intento forzoso de olvidar los últimos minutos anteriores.

– Gracias por todo, chicos –se dirigió Momo a ambos aunque sólo mirando a Shuhei–. Pero estaremos seguras desde aquí, mi casa no queda tan lejos y todos los vecinos nos conocen.

– Momo…

– Los veremos en el instituto –se despidió tirando de Rangiku para ponerse en marcha.

Toshiro debería quedarse con la palabra en la boca esta vez.

– ¡Rangiku, espera! –en cuanto la aludida se dio la vuelta sintió un suave y torpe beso en sus labios. Shuhei la había besado–. Esta es mi declaración… A-aunque parezca tan precipitada y desubicada.

Rangiku intentó decir algo pero nada la preparó para lo que pasaría a continuación.

– ¡ALÉJATE DE MI NOVIA!

Un puñetazo voló directo a la cara de shuhei, tumbándolo en el suelo sin tener idea de lo que había sucedido o por qué.

– ¿Gin?

– Tú bastardo hijo de una…

Toshiro lo pateó en el estómago lo suficientemente fuerte como para doblarlo del dolor. Fue entonces cuando entendió que su amigo estaba ebrio. No podía mantenerse de pie por varios segundos.

– Cre-í q-que… eras mi a…migo.

– Y yo creí que eras más hombre que esto.

En un arranque de ira, Gin se dirigió a Toshiro dispuesto a golpearlo en la cara, pero éste fue más rápido y lo esquivó, poniéndole el pie en el camino para que tropezara y cayera nuevamente. Rápidamente se levantó y alcanzó a pegarle un rodillazo en el estómago, logrando desestabilizarlo lo suficiente como para pegarle en la cara unos cuantos puñetazos. Toshiro evadió uno de sus golpes y nuevamente arremetió contra él. Si seguían así probablemente terminarían llamando a la policía. Pero antes de que Shuhei siquiera pudiera unirse a la pelea, Rangiku les gritó interponiéndose entre ambos. Y por error, Gin le pegó un puñetazo a ella.

– ¡No! –vociferó tan pronto entendió su acto.

Rangiku yacía tirada en el suelo, tocando con cuidado la mejilla afectada.

– Rangiku, yo…

– No me toques. Si aún te queda algo de hombría, no me vuelvas a tocar jamás en tu vida, Gin.

Ante tales palabras, Gin no pudo más que retroceder unos pasos sin dejar de mirarla. Ese había sido el límite, él de verdad no merecía a una mujer como Rangiku. _Ella_ tenía razón.

Se alejó de allí tan pronto como llegó.

Eso era. Ahora lo entendía claramente. _Ella_ le había dicho la verdad, Rangiku era una mujer muy superior que no se merecía estar con tan poca cosa como él.

.

.

 **OwOwOwOwO**

.

.

– Papas.

– Listo.

– Refrescos.

– Listo.

– Helado.

– Listo.

– Golosinas.

– Listo.

– Sombras Tenebrosas. Saga completa.

– Uff, más que listo.

– ¿Está todo?

– Sólo faltan los soldados.

– Perfecto. Entonces debemos subir todas las municiones a nuestro fuerte de inmediato.

– ¿Soldados? ¿Municiones? ¿Fuerte? ¿En qué idioma hablan, niños? Sólo serán sus amigos viniendo de visita para ver películas y quedarse a dormir. Por cierto, ambos "fuertes" están limpios, ¿verdad?

– Sí, mamá –respondieron desganados y al unísono.

– Pues no quiero saber que por error terminaron durmiendo en la misma habitación. Recuerden que ya no sólo serán Renji y las gemelas, y los padres de los otros niños no aceptarán cosas como esas entre niños de su edad. Están creciendo y es lógico que…

– Ya, ya, mamá, no queremos que nuestros amigos lleguen y te encuentren leyéndonos el sermón de los señoritos adolescentes –protestó Tatsuki gesticulando con ambas manos y haciendo una morisqueta al final–. Confía en nosotros, ¿Alguna vez te hemos defraudado?

– No me alcanzan ni con los dedos del pie, Tatsuki –sopesó su madre suspirando derrotada al oír que llamaban a la puerta.

– ¡Son ellos! –exclamaron los niños emocionados.

Sin darse cuenta de ello, Uryuu dejó su libreta en la mesa junto a la comida. Y en un arranque de curiosidad, Hisana lo tomó y lo ojeó.

" _ **Reanimación Cardiopulmonar (RCP)"**_

" _ **Medicamentos caseros para un resfriado"**_

" _ **Regalos para el día de la madre"**_

" _ **Materiales a conseguir. Música"**_

Hisana leía los títulos de cada página, sonriendo y riendo en algunos casos de todo lo que su pequeño llevaba anotado en esa pequeña libreta. Si tan sólo sus hijas tuvieran el mismo concepto de organización que Uryuu…

" _ **Clonación de Hamsters"**_

" _ **¿Cómo revivir a tu perro? Pasos."**_

Sí… Demasiada información por el momento. Aún no estaba lista para enviar a sus hijos al manicomio.

Uryuu volvió corriendo a la cocina y tomó su libreta como si de ello dependiera su vida. Se giró para ver a su madre y la observó detenidamente como escaneando su cerebro en segundos.

– ¿Lo has leído? –preguntó con recelo.

– Ah… no –contestó tajante.

Uryuu se quedó estático en su lugar desconfiando de la palabra de su madre. Luego de unos segundos se fue corriendo tan rápido como llegó. Sí, probablemente debería confiscar esa libreta y quemarla antes de siquiera leer lo que sea que hubiera escrito allí dentro.

.

.

Luego de ver las tres películas de Sombras Tenebrosas y terminarse por completo toda la comida, los ocho niños comenzaron a subir las escaleras para poder irse a dormir, no era muy tarde pero tanta comida y seis horas de buenas películas los habían agotado por completo.

– Renji, Yukio, Kosei, ustedes vendrán conmigo. Dormiremos en mi habitación.

– Genial.

– Has traído la PS3, ¿verdad?

– ¿Crees que podría olvidarla? –preguntó Yukio ofendido.

– ¡No es justo, las chicas iremos directo a la cama mientras ustedes siguen jugando! –se quejó Karin.

– No es nuestra culpa. Nuestros padres no quieren que estemos todos en la habitación de un niño, cuestiones de moral –explicó Tatsuki con desdén–. Oye, Yoshino, ¿Estás bien? Estás roja.

– ¡E-estoy bien!

– ¡Shhh! –espetaron todos al mismo tiempo.

– Nos matarán si hacemos ruido –gritó Uryuu entre susurros.

– Ya, no se preocupen. Veremos qué hacer en mi cuarto, niñas. Rukia tiene… maquillaje y… diablos. Nos iremos directo a la cama.

– ¡Maquillaje, sí! –exclamaron también entre susurros Yuzu y Yoshino a la vez.

Todos rieron ante las expresiones similares de Tatsuki y Karin, suponían que eran las que peor pasarían la noche. Los muchachos se apiadaron de sus amigas.

– Nos vemos en la mañana –saludó Uryuu intentando no reír de la cara de su hermana. Los demás niños imitaron su acción y luego ingresaron a la habitación del pelinegro.

Las niñas hicieron lo mismo y entraron pronto a la habitación de Tatsuki. Se sorprendieron al ver lo femenina que parecía.

– No se impresionen tanto, es lo que me toca por convivir con mi hermana mayor –explicó como si supiera el motivo de tanta fascinación.

– Ohh –exclamaron mejor entendidas las demás. Eso sonaba más lógico.

Al tratarse de Tatsuki se imaginaban una habitación más… varonil; con posters de Zangetsu y cosas de karate. En cambio, las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono lila que resaltaban la belleza de los muebles blancos. Sobre un escritorio todos los libros estaban correctamente ordenados y en un estante se exhibían frascos de perfume y cremas corporales. Y en otro escritorio… bueno, ahora sí podían creer que era una habitación en la que Tatsuki convivía.

– ¿Rukia? –se preguntó Yuzu entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose un poco a la cama en donde alguien se recostaba dándoles la espalda. A simple vista podía notarse que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

– Oh, niñas –dijo ella sentándose en la cama y haciendo un ruido como si sorbiera su nariz. Luego de unos movimientos, en los que parecía que se limpiaba la cara con sus manos se giró y sonrió a modo de saludo–. Lo siento por no haber bajado antes y saludarlos, fue grosero de mi parte pero es que no me siento muy bien.

Ninguna de las niñas pasó por alto que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Y si las sospechas de Yuzu y Karin eran ciertas, matarían a su hermano en cuanto lo vieran nuevamente.

– ¿Qué sucede, Rukia? –preguntó Yuzu preocupada.

– Ah, nada, de seguro sólo sacó ocho en su último examen y es una catástrofe para ella –comentó Tatsuki con desdén.

– Ja, ja, claro, es eso. Es que a veces soy algo rara y me pongo sentimental por tonterías –mintió Rukia golpeándose juguetonamente la cabeza.

Tatsuki la observó alarmada al notar que no reaccionaba ante su provocación. Esa no era Rukia y sí, era preocupante.

– Mi hermana solía llorar por peleas que tenía con su novio. Y me decía todo el tiempo "no te preocupes, es cosa de grandes" –comentó Yoshino con una mirada melancólica.

– ¿Qué ocurrió con tu hermana? –preguntó Rukia con curiosidad–. ¿Ya no vive contigo?

La pequeña sonrió más animada.

– Luego de todas las peleas tontas que tuvieron durante años en la preparatoria, al final él le pidió matrimonio y ahora están felizmente casados. Ella espera una niña –sonrió tan grande como pudo–. Tú… ¿Lloras por tu novio? –preguntó tímidamente.

Rukia abrió la boca esperando poder responder algo, y sin embargo nada salió. Sólo pudo asentir débilmente con la cabeza mientras su mirada se tornaba triste.

Tatsuki se alarmó nuevamente. Juraba por el gran Zangetsu que si el príncipe delincuente había metido la pata otra vez iba a asesinarlo de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible.

– ¿Qué sucedió con el idiota de Ichigo ahora? Sin ofender, claro –dijo lo último dirigiéndose a las gemelas, quienes sólo negaron dando a entender que estaba en lo correcto y su hermano era un idiota máximo. El rey de los idiotas, quizás.

– Ja, ja, no… n-no es nada, no se preocupen. No es como si ustedes tuvieran que escuchar estas cosas a su edad, con el tiempo tendrán sus experiencias y entenderán.

Al ver cómo las pequeñas no quitaban su vista de ella, esperando que les contestara, Rukia suspiró y se obligó a sonreír.

– Es que… a veces… A veces las cosas no salen como uno las planea. A veces uno idealiza mucho una relación que en realidad no está destinada a nada y cuando se da cuenta de que las cosas no funcionan, la decepción y el dolor son más grandes. Cuando una chica se enamora puede ser la experiencia más linda de todas, así como también la más lastimosa. No todo es color de rosa y es más como si te subieras a una montaña rusa llena de altibajos. A veces más bajos que altos. Esta vez me tocó el bajo… más bajo de todos –intentó bromear sin éxito al notar una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla–, y creo que no soy capaz de seguir en el juego. Pero duele porque creí que podría funcionar, tenía la esperanza de que aún pudiera funcionar.

– Rukia… ¿tú aún lo quieres? –preguntó Yoshino tímidamente.

– Mucho –susurró ella intentando parar las lágrimas.

– ¿Y por qué no lo perdonas?

– Porque no es algo fácil de perdonar. Él me mintió y me reprocha cosas que no tienen sentido. No fue mi culpa todo lo que pasó –sollozó recordando las duras palabras de Ichigo–. No fue mi culpa que haya simpatizado tanto con la nueva… Si él… Si tan sólo hubiera sido más cuidadoso, si hubiera sabido ver qué era lo que me molestaba…

– Los hombres no son las personas más inteligentes en el amor –interrumpió Yuzu tomando su mano y apretándola en sentido de fortaleza–. Tú misma nos contabas que a veces son más ciegos que el profesor Aizen sin sus gafas –todas rieron al imaginarlo, logrando por unos breves segundos causar el mismo efecto en Rukia–. Pero… si quieres mi opinión, Ichigo es muy inocente cuando se trata de mujeres, por más maduro y entendido que parezca. ¿Recuerdas, Karin? Cuando una niña lo confundió con su hermano y lo abrazó por la espalda él se quedó de piedra y no sabía qué decir o hacer, ja, ja. Tenía doce años y su carácter de niño malo recién comenzaba a formarse.

– ¿Y qué sucedió al final?

– La niña notó que no llevaba el brazalete propio de su hermano y entonces volteó a verlo. Ichigo se la pasó el día entero sobándose la mejilla en donde le había pegado.

Todas rieron y Rukia sonrió melancólica. ¿Entonces eso significaba que había sido su culpa?

– Rukia –la llamó Yuzu nuevamente–. Ichigo es un tonto e impulsivo pero no es malo.

– Lo sé… Ahora lo sé –declaró con la voz quebrada–. Pero ya es tarde.

Las lágrimas afloraron nuevamente, nublando su vista por completo y produciéndole un dolor quemante en el pecho, ahora se daba cuenta de su mayor error, ahora notaba lo tonta que había sido, ahora que lo había perdido definitivamente.

Tanto Yoshino como las gemelas se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron fuertemente animándola a llorar hasta estar tranquila.

Tatsuki miraba desde su lugar aquella escena tan… lastimosa. Quisiera no tener que admitirlo pero su hermana era su hermana y mataría a todo aquel que quisiera lastimarla, incluso si se tratara del idiota del hermano de sus amigas.

Se acercó hasta una esquina de la habitación en donde una lata unida a un hilo encerado que se perdía en la profundidad de la pared se escondía detrás del bote de basura. Lo tomó y lo acercó a su boca con disimulo.

– ¿Lo escuchaste? –preguntó en voz baja y luego se acercó la lata al oído.

– Tan claro como si estuvieran en mi habitación, hermana –respondió Uryuu desde el otro lado.

– Lo lamento por Yuzu y Karin pero no puedo perdonar a ese estúpido Príncipe Delincuente por hacer sufrir a nuestra hermana, aún no se ha ganado el derecho que nos corresponde por excelencia. Uryuu, mañana a primera hora hablaremos muy seriamente. Creo que va siendo hora de que nos involucremos en el asunto.

– Te escuché fuerte y claro, Tatsuki. Y no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo.

Una sonrisa oscura se dibujó en el rostro de la menor de las Kuchiki. Nada bueno podría salir de ello. Nada bueno para Kurosaki Ichigo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Me divertí muchísimo releyendo este capítulo, en serio! La mayor parte estaba lista pero necesitaba revisión y la parte restante, así que por eso no lo subía. Pero si debo señalar a mis personajes favoritos serían Momo y Ran, ya que tienen una personalidad algo basada en dos amigas mías de la secundaria jaja.

Bueno, como advertí, mucho melodrama y ganas de arrancar el pelo a varios personajes... Pero créanme, el resumen dice que vendrán cosas peores :D

Qué les pareció? Qué no? Me gustaría mucho saber sus opiniones así que no tengan vergüenza y escríbanme si quieren, me alegran sus comentarios! Ah y también, pueden encontrarme en fb con este mismo nombre e imagen de perfil! Supongo que ahora que puedo estar más pendiente de mis fics subiré algún que otro avance de cap a medida que vaya escribiendo y hasta pueden hablarme por chat si tienen alguna o duda o algo.

.

Estaba por contestar comentarios en una sola respuesta, pero al leerlos otra vez de verdad quiero contestar a cada uno, pues sus comentarios son graciosos (en el buen sentido) y realmente me levantan el ánimo.

 **Cassiopeia Druella Black Stark** : Muchas gracias por el elogio! De verdad me alegro mucho de que te guste como escriba, más allá de ser una irresponsable que deja varada la historia por largo tiempo. Espero que este comentario también te haya gustado!

leslie: Tienes mucha razón, Rukia es inmadura en ocasiones e Ichigo un despistado nivel máximo. Pero bueno, es una actitud muy común en nuestra época de estudiantes, a veces sin darnos cuenta nos comportamos como menos pensamos o creemos... Aunque obviamente este fic lo exagera para mayor diversión y dramatismo jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado también!

 **NekoMimiR** : No te mentiré, jajaja, también amo escribir mucho pero tiene sus consecuencias y... bueno, debo ser más responsable con ello jajaja. Recuerdo que leía el fic de una chica que decía " _guaa, cincuenta págs.! No escribo más tanto_ " y al final seguía haciéndolo (como si fuera pan comido) y quise imitarla, al principio costó pero luego me acostumbré... y ahora me desacostumbré otra vez :P pero debo ponerme nuevamente en forma jajajaja. En cuanto a los personajes, Ichigo... bueno, ya sabes, los chicos en secundaria siempre son tan torpes! Incluso en la universidad lo siguen siendo! Aisshh, me dan ganas de darles unas cuantas bofetadas; Nell y Senna, mmh, no son lo que parecen (bueno Nell tal vez un poco pero mehh jajaj). Gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado (cincuenta págs. wii! jajaja ok, no :D).

 **sunev.31** : Oye, ya sabes! De tal palo, tal astilla ;D jajaja, así que imagina si Rukia quiso violar a Ichigo, cómo habrá sido Hisana en sus tiempos joviales? (Uh, varias ideas en mente *u*). Creo que Byakuya matará a Ichigo algún día, y si Grimm pasa de casualidad entonces ligará de rebote jajaja. Gracias por comentar! Espero que este cap. también te haya gustado (aunque haya habido más melodrama que otra cosa :P jaja).

 **aracheli281** : Gracias por comprender, realmente la universidad te absorbe, no importa la carrera que estudies. Pero bueno, esta vez ya estoy de vacaciones y puedo reorganizar mi cabeza en mi mundo (fanfiction). Responderé tu pregunta acerca de si Ichigo y Rrukia _lo hicieron_ diciendo que... e.e jajaja no lo c, weno zi c pero no wa deci :D jajaja ya lo sabremos más adelante... supongo. Gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado también!

 **SCarrieS** : Pues espero que este cap. lo hayas podido finalizar jajaja si lo les :') jajaja mentira :D Tienes razón, los estudios sí son egoístas, sólo te quieren para sí mismos (Dónde diablos queda mi vida social *entiéndase mi vida clandestina como fanficker* Omaigaaa, me siento Hanna Montana :O ok, no jaja). Me costó recordar el momento en el que Rukia dijo "Iré a hacerme hombre con mi ex", sinceramente me pregunté "Cómo diablos hice que ella dijera eso?¡?" Pero también me reí como foca desquiciada al recordarlo jajaja. Y sí, Kosei viene de Shigatsu, es que no encontraba, de Bleach, a alguien que fuera ideal para la pequeña Yuzu, y... creo que ya te di un semejante spoiler, así que mejor me cayo ._. A decir verdad, en cuanto al YukioXKarin tampoco jamás lo había escuchado, pero una amiga me dio la idea (para otro fic pero qué va, tenía que usarlo jaja) así que Mai, querida, donde sea que estés gracias! jaja. Y en cuanto a Dondochakka y Pesche, tampoco jamás lo pensé, sólo surgió cuando quería poner a Grimm y Nell bajo un mismo techo pero sin cambio de apellidos ni incesto jaja;por otro lado, me pareció buena idea mostrar a una pareja gay sin que sea un acontecimiento muy "oh, guau! Tabú" pero sin tampoco mostrarlo como el típico Yaoi-sama (? no sé si me explico jaja Sonó confuso, a decir verdad. Muchas gracias por los elogios, me pone muy contenta saber que este fic te gusta, siento mucho no haber actualizado desde hace tiempo pero espero haberlo podido compensar con este cap. Y no te preocupes por el largo del review, porque me encanta saber lo que piensan los lectores de esta historia, y hace muy feliz de verdad!

 **Natsumivat** : Natsumi-chan! Qué alegría leerte por aquí! cuando leí tu nombre en el mail que me llegó de tu review me dije a mí misma "un momento, este nombre lo conozco de algún lado" y al leer BAM y yo "guaa!" jajaja. Oye, no me tientes con tu idea de la ducha bien fría para Nell, quién sabe y por ahí Dondochakka se nos adelanta *Pose pensativa*. Pero en cuanto a lo de Ichigo y Rukia aquella noche... amm... _cofcofcofcofocof_ *sale corriendo*. Pero te dejaré el beneficio de la duda por saber qué hará Bya-kun si se entera ;D Qué haría tu padre? Qué haría el mío? Omaigaaa, creo que me apiado de Ichi-nii jajajajaja. Gracias por leer, tanto aquí como en la otra página, y no creas que eres un plomo, Por qué? Me alegran mucho tus comentarios!

 **Frany Fanny Tsuki** : Oye! Sí fue una indirecta, a mí no me engañas *se tira en una esquina y se hace bolita*. Jajaja, pues qué crees, por fin volví, y esta vez libre de culpas estudiantiles :D por fin podré concentrarme en mis fics, wiiii, y ya no tengo que leer ningún cochino fic HI :P jajaja. Tienes razón, Kosei es nuestro Kosei de Shigatsu T.T no había nadie de Bleach más perfectoso para nuestra querida Yuzu, peeeero obviamente debo cambiarle algo de su personalidad, más adelante, quizás. Quiero leer tu opinión acerca de lo que piensas de mi pequeña Senna ahora jajaja creo que ya podemos tenerle confianza O.- Y bueno, para Inoue (a quien lamentablemente debo soportar en este fic porque tiene una personalidad vagamente de mi creación)... Inoue u.u aayayayay ya veré si no la quito de encima pisándola con un camión o algo por el estilo e.e jajaja ok, no, mala broma, mala broma :D Lo de la pareja gay me alegro de que la mayoría lo haya tomado bien, como dije en otro comentario, quise ponerlo, en parte, para mostrar algo sin la necesidad de "Oh, mira! Tabú!" pero tampoco "Oh! Yaoi-sama" jajaja, creo que ya pasamos la época en la que la homosexualidad era algo de otra calaña y a la vez delicado, mñee es más habitual que imaginar a Dondochakka y Pesche en cuerpos humanos (aunque cualquier cosa lo sería de hecho... ._.), bah, tú me entiendes ;P Oye! a Yumichika lo tengo reservado para otro papel más adelante *sonríe frotando sus manitas cual mosquito planeador de macabros planes*. Gracias por comentar! Y espero que este cap. también haya sido de tu agrado!

 **Tsukiiiii** : Tienes razón, horrible y duro golpe nos hemos pegado estos últimos tiempos, y la cosa no termina, juro que odio a Kubo y sus malas decisiones... Es que no termina de entender que cada vez que abre la boca empeora su situación como manaka? Ojalá no vuelva a dibujar otro manga, porque sólo se humillaría. Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado!

 _ **En cuanto a ERM tengo que releer el resumen y terminar de escribir el cap, pero no se preocupen, no está "abandonado" propiamente dicho, sólo lo estoy meditando meticulosamente para ver cómo voy a terminar de atar cabos e ir cerrando la historia.**_

 **Muchas gracias por todo el aguante, la paciencia, por leer este fic y tomarse el tiempo de escribirme, agregarla a sus alertas y favoritos. Son ustedes por lo que no dejo el fafiction y principalmente a este fandom, IchiRuki (sinceramente, con todo este revuelo que está armando Kubo ya no quedan muchas ganas). Así que nuevamente muchas, muchas gracias!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/**


	4. Recuerdos contra Presente Nuevo

No me abofeteen! XC I'm back! Esta vez con un nuevo cap. y los molesto antes del cap. para recomendarles que lean la parte del flashback romántico escuchando la canción Heartful de Sugar, describe bastante bien la relación entre estos dos.

Ah! Y donde vean asteriscos (*) son referencias que leerán al final del cap.

Sin más que decir, espero les guste! O.-/

* * *

.

.

El tiempo había pasado y las cosas se enfriaron.

Ichigo comenzó a salir con Nelliel, para desconcierto de muchos, mientras que Rukia había vuelto a ser la misma niña modelo y superficial de tiempo atrás: maquillada, notas perfectas, noches de insomnio para conseguir mejores logros académicos, perfil de niña buena y obediente con todo adulto. Procuraban evitar el contacto directo tanto como pudieran, sólo dirigiéndose la palabra cuando fuese estrictamente necesario como en casos desafortunados en los que el profesor debiera ponerlos a trabajar juntos.

Grimmjow había adoptado un carácter mucho más suave y accesible al estar cerca de Rukia y sus amigas, si bien todos los demás en la escuela y en la ciudad lo reconocían como el _joven-galán-atrevido_ de Karakura, lo cual hacía sospechar a la mayoría que entre ambos hubiera nada más que simple amistad. Sin embargo, no era la única con la que él habría entablado una buena relación de amistad y camaradería, pues se lo había visto en varias ocasiones conversando amenamente con Ulquiorra Cifer, a pesar de éste último ser poco hablador y/o amistoso.

Rangiku mantenía una relación en secreto con Hisagi, y a pesar de que expresaba con sus amigas lo mucho que extrañaba a Gin, algunas noches cuando recordaba todos los momentos juntos que habían pasado, trataba de convencerse con el hecho de que no necesitaba a un mentiroso en su vida.

La única que no reclamaba sobre su actitud fría y distante con Gin era Soi Fong, que escuchaba en silencio las confesiones de la rubia y trataba de no meterse, pues cada una tenía su manera de reaccionar ante esas situaciones, y lejos de lo que hacía Rangiku ninguna lo estaba. Había escuchado el rumor de que el profesor mantenía una relación con la encargada del laboratorio, pero trataba de no prestar atención a ello ahora que ya no pertenecía al club de ciencias. Desde lo ocurrido aquella vez evitaba cualquier contacto con el profesor, incluso en la escuela a pesar de las clases.

Podría pensarse que no todo era tan malo. Después de todo, los nuevos habían llegado para dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados a la vida de todos. Y Orihime no se quedaba atrás. Desde su intromisión al club de lectura había adoptado una extraña obsesión por los libros, tal que la llevó a cambiar radicalmente su actitud hacia los demás y, inconscientemente, acercarse mucho más a Ullquiorra. Ahora, como la vicepresidente del club de lectura, participaba en la organización de las reuniones y la selección de libros para cada semana; en las reuniones, discutía como toda una profesional sobre la intención del autor en cada escena y esencia de los personajes, y cuando debía discutir con Ulquiorra por diferencia de opiniones olvidaba momentáneamente su atracción hacia él y sacaba a relucir su enorme sabiduría respecto a la obra y autor del momento.

Los días de ser la bomba irresistible de la escuela habían acabado, y cada vez que un chico se le acercaba con intensiones atrevidas ella lo alejaba con un sermón maternal como si en realidad la Orihime pícara y juguetona jamás hubiera existido. Por alguna razón había entablado una relación de amistad con Senna, lo que la llevaba a tratar más seguido, y a contra voluntad, con el idiota de Ichigo y su nueva novia. Rara vez cruzaban palabras, y cuando lo hacían terminaban peleando o hablando con sarcasmos.

Las cosas se encontraban en una especie de decaimiento lento y sutil para algunos, y de avance accidental para otros.

.

.

– Diles tú.

– Sé que debo decirlo. Cálmate, me harás tropezar.

Todos los alumnos en el salón dejaron de hablar en cuanto vieron a sus dos compañeros al frente de la clase. Keigo se talló la nuca con nerviosismo mientras Mizuiro sonrió con más alegría de lo normal.

– Todos saben que este es nuestro último año en la preparatoria. Una vez nos graduemos todos tomaremos caminos separados y probablemente no volvamos a vernos. Ah, pero no quiero crear nostalgia antes de tiempo –se apresuró a corregir en cuanto vio a varias chicas bajar la cabeza y algunas ya hasta comenzando a llorar–. Lo que quiero decir es que todos merecemos disfrutar este año como es debido y qué mejor que dándole la bienvenida con una gran fiesta en donde podamos interactuar todas las clases de último año –todos comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir imaginando hacia donde iba la charla–. Así que busquen su pareja y su disfraz porque ¡Se viene la mejor fiesta jamás organizada en toda Karakura, exclusivamente para los alumnos y profesores de nuestro instituto!

Lejos de gritar, saltar de alegría o aplaudir, todos miraron con horror y confusión al pelinegro.

– Oye, viejo, ¿Estás loco? –preguntó uno de los miembros del equipo de fútbol.

– Sí, ¿Cómo pretendes que interactuemos con los demás yendo en parejas? –refutó otro desde atrás.

– ¡Kenshiro Miyamoto!

– Lo siento cariño, no me refería a eso. Sólo pensaba en los demás… No, no, no lo hagas… –la pareja desapareció en el pasillo luego de que la chica lo arrastrara de las orejas.

– Olviden eso. ¿Cómo piensas que puede ser buena idea invitar a una fiesta de estudiantes a los profesores, Kojima?

– Eso será lo divertido, Satoshi. ¿Acaso nunca se han puesto a pensar cómo son los profesores fuera del instituto? No pueden negar que profesoras como Shihoin Yoruichi son muy lindas. Y, chicas, ya sé que muchas de ustedes han estado viendo al profesor Urahara no como un simple educador –los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y muchos asentían imaginándose una actitud mucho más suelta de sus mayores–. Será divertido descubrir el otro lado de los profesores antes de irnos de aquí, ¿Qué dicen?

– ¡SÍ! –se dejó escuchar de parte de todos los demás presentes. O al menos de la mayoría.

– Yo no iré.

– Yo tampoco.

– Sería una buena oportunidad para noche de chicas.

– Concuerdo con Ran.

– Por eso te quiero, Momo.

– Prefiero quedarme en casa.

– Y se acerca un examen importante. Además, este año es decisivo para nuestro futuro en la universidad.

– Siempre tan sociables y divertidas ustedes dos. Soi, Rukia, este no es sólo un año más o un año de oportunidades únicamente para la universidad. ¡La universidad no es nuestro único futuro! Ninguna de ustedes tienen novio y eso ya es alarmante, ¡Sobretodo en ti, Soi! –la pelinegra entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes–. Y querida, eso no fue por ofender, pero como que las cosas sigan así comenzaré a creer que tu futuro será en una iglesia, frente a la cruz del Señor y vistiendo con un velo blanco que cubra toda tu cabeza.

– ¡Cállate, Rangiku!

– ¿Saben qué? Iremos a la fiesta. Se vestirán como las diosas que son y nos divertiremos, así tenga que atarlas y llevarlas a rastras.

– Pero…

– Rukia, las quejas sólo las escucha mi mano, pero no esperes respuesta porque yo no acepto un "no" como objeción.

– Ya lo veremos… –fue el veredicto final de Soi Fong mientras las otras dos suspiraban.

.

 **OwOwOwOwO**

.

– 12:30 AM. La ardilla se encuentra con el burro y no hay señales de la Vulpes-Vulpes en el lugar –anunció Uryuu mientras escribía en su libreta.

A la par del pequeño, su hermana y Karin se encontraban espiando cubiertas con gorras negras y lentes de sol oscuros. Con una mano sostenían sus binoculares y con la otra su sándwich. Yuzu se encargaba de alimentar al _FBI_ , mientras Yoshino tomaba notas junto a Uryuu, y Kosei y Yukio intentaban captar las voces de Senna e Ichigo en la mesa a metros de distancia.

– Recuérdame una vez más por qué demonios llamamos a la novia de Ichigo " _Vulpes-Vulpes_ "* –pidió Renji buscando entre las hojas de su libreta la explicación al nombre de cada vigilado.

– ¡Idiota! –exclamó Tatsuki luego de pegarle en la cabeza–. ¿Acaso crees que tenemos la edad suficiente para llamar a esa Vulpes-Vulpes una zorra?

– Oh, cierto.

– ¡Atención! Se acercan dos sujetos a la mesa de la ardilla y el burro. Se trata de la embajadora de algas y el murciélago chupa-sangre que la acompaña –anunció Uryuu sin dejar de escribir en su libreta.

– Bien. Ahora explíquenme a mí por qué llamamos a Inoue Orihime " _Embajadora de Algas_ " –pidió Yoshino dejando de escribir por unos segundos.

– Yoshino, tú no entiendes –aclaró Uryuu dejando de escribir y volteándose a verla–. Orihime es mi hermosa princesa tejedora. Algún día será la embajadora de algas de mi humilde reino y madre de nuestro precioso heredero al trono de las algas.

Yoshino se lo quedó mirando estupefacta, y en cuanto se giró a ver a Tatsuki ésta sólo se encogió de hombros.

– Su personaje favorito es una cosa amorfa de color verde, famoso en los años setenta.

– Oh. ¿Y murciélago?

– Ese sujeto es un extraño ser de vida misteriosa que llegó sólo para alejar a mi princesa tejedora de mis brazos y chupar su sangre como el vil ser que es.

– ¿Qué?

– Ulquiorra es el tipo del que, aparentemente, _Pechos de Sandía_ está enamorada. Y como tiene una personalidad rara y es tan blanco como la nieve, Uryuu cree que es un vampiro.

– Murciélago. Robert Pattinson** es un verdadero vampiro.

– Sí, claro. Le gustan los libros de adolescentes con hormonas alocadas.

Yoshino asintió algo confundida pero anotando todo lo anteriormente dicho por ambos hermanos.

– Ese maldito _chupa-sangre_ se aprovecha de la inocencia y amabilidad de mi bella princesa tejedora.

Tatsuki, Renji y Karin suspiraron al unísono y le propinaron un buen golpe en la cabeza a la vez.

– Lo siento, Uryuu –dijo Yuzu al verlo acuclillado a su lado–. No soy una persona violenta pero esta vez te lo merecías –alegó con tranquilidad mientras le ofrecía un sándwich.

– Lo siento, chicas, pero su hermano es un idiota –declaró Tatsuki al ver cómo Ichigo se incomodaba con el contacto de la Vulpes-Vulpes y aun así la dejaba tocarlo de manera indebida.

– Lo sé –se lamentó Yuzu al ver la misma escena–. Amo a mi hermano pero tienes razón, Tasuki, es un idiota. Se ha pasado demasiado con lo de lastimar a Rukia y ni siquiera nos quiere contar la razón de su pelea. Lo peor de todo es que haya decidido quedarse con una muchacha peor que Orihime. El fin de semana nos la presentó en la cena, y la muy descarada alegó que querría poder ayudar a lavar los platos pero sus uñas son débiles y la manicura se arruinaría, además el atuendo que llevaba puesto no era apto para andar de casera.

– Sin duda es más torpe que Orihime –alegó Karin con desprecio–. Pero mi hermano no acepta opiniones, muy a pesar de que hasta papá quiso abrirle los ojos. Creo que sólo lo hace para castigar a Rukia.

– Seguiremos con nuestro plan de " _Hacer entrar en razón al Príncipe Delincuente_ " hasta que se dé cuenta de lo que ha perdido por idiota.

– ¿De qué plan hablan? –los sorprendió Rukia por detrás.

Todos los pequeños cayeron unos sobre otros por la sorpresa y el susto. ¿Acaso los habría escuchado?

– Ru-Rukia… –tartamudeó Yuzu tan pálida como _el murciélago._

– ¿Te encuentras bien, niña? –preguntó Grimmjow a su lado.

Tanto Yuzu como Yoshino y Karin enrojecieron de la vergüenza al notar lo lindo que era el reconocido _joven-galán-atrevido_ de Karakura. Así mismo, Kosei, Yukio y tal vez hasta Uryuu, sintieron una pequeña molestia al verlas tan embobadas con el compañero de Rukia, ni que fuera el último té Oolong*** de toda Karakura.

Sin embargo, Renji no despegaba su vista de Rukia, y no era para nada disimulado según Tatsuki. La vista de la pequeña se alternaba entre su hermana y el idiota cabeza de piña que se hacía llamar su amigo. Y cómo la enfadaba esa situación.

– No es de tu incumbencia, hermanita –recalcó la última palabra con ironía–. ¿Por qué mejor no sigues tu camino y vas a hacer quién sabe qué con tu nuevo novio, el Príncipe Delincuente Dos?

– ¿Qué significa el número dos? –preguntó Grimmjow intrigado.

Tatsuki sonrió mirando a Rukia y ésta sólo frunció el ceño insistiendo en que lo dejara allí.

– Tatsuki, creo que es de mi incumbencia cuando todos ustedes se encuentran escondidos detrás de la puerta de mi salón y espiando a mis compañeros. ¿Qué es lo que quieren? –preguntó nuevamente pero con más imponencia.

– Oh, no te preocupes, Rukia –interrumpió Renji al ver el peligroso juego de miradas que mantenía con Tatsuki–. No es nada malo, es sólo un plan para…

Hubiera seguido hablando de no ser por el buen golpe que Tatsuki le propinó en las costillas, el cual lo dejó tirado en el suelo y sin nada más que decir… casi hasta sin respirar.

– Buena esa, niña –apremió Grimmjow con un pequeño gesto de sorpresa.

– ¡Cierra la boca, Grimmjow! Tatsuki, ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? ¿Cómo puedes pegarle de esa manera? –la regañó a la par que se acercaba a Renji para ayudarlo a sentarse–. Renji, ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó más calmada y con preocupación.

– Ahh… Ahmm… Yo-yo… Bien… Nada… Golpe… Estoy…

Tatsuki observó aún con más ira cómo el idiota de Renji se ponía rojo hasta las orejas ante la cercanía de Rukia.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

– Pude haberle pegado más fuerte si quería. Me voy de aquí, idiotas.

Al ver a Tatsuki alejarse a grandes pasos por el pasillo los demás la siguieron sin dudarlo. Mas Renji no salía de su nerviosismo.

– Ahmm, Rukia, no te preocupes –dijo Kosei sonriendo con pena–. Yo llevaré a Abarai a la enfermería, ¿Vamos, Abarai?

– Ahh… Yo… Yo-yo… Bien… Golpe… Nada…

– Sí… Iremos juntos, no se preocupen –fue lo último que dijo antes de tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa y llevarlo casi a las rastras.

– Ahh… Pero…

– Yo creo que el niño estará bien. Mejor de lo que la enfermera podría haberlo dejado luego de tu atención –se burló Grimmjow siguiendo su camino hasta su mesa.

– ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó ella sin entender. A lo que él sólo sonrió con picardía.

.

.

Durante el almuerzo Grimmjow le contaba a Rukia sobre unas vacaciones de verano en las que él y su tío fueron a la playa. Por alguna razón un hombre quería matar a su tío y cada noche dormían en un hotel distinto. Si bien en la historia se notaba que habían estado en verdadero peligro varias veces, la manera en la que él lo contaba no causaba más que gracia, y dado que había pasado hacía ya varios años, Rukia podía permitirse reír del relato.

–…así que terminamos durmiendo debajo del puente. O al menos hasta que un vagabundo llegó quejándose de que le habíamos robado su lugar de descanso y llamaría a la policía. Así que yo tomé mi parte del dinero y me fui al primer hotel que encontré. Terminé peleando con un idiota ebrio por la habitación.

– ¿Y qué pasó?

– Pues me quedé con la habitación… y sus latas de cerveza.

Rukia comenzó a reír tan fuerte que al final terminó por contagiar al chico y ambos rieron como locos. Los demás los veían entre divertidos y con recelo, no pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que Grimmjow le diera un trato diferente a Rukia, y tampoco que ella mostrara una actitud más abierta ante él. Muchos sospechaban de que amistad no fuera la única relación que sostuvieran, sin embargo le tenían el suficiente respeto a la pelinegra como para imaginar que fuera novia de un galán como Grimmjow. Aun así, las dudas y la imaginación crecían en muchas cabezas.

Ichigo miró de soslayo a su ex novia y dejó de discutir con Orihime por cualquier tontería que ésta estuviera diciendo. Si no la conociera pensaría que reía tan alto sólo para molestarlo, y vaya que sí lo lograba. Quiso hacer algo para interrumpirlos, sin embargo Nell se colgó de su cuello y lo atrajo hasta su boca para besarlo con lujuria. Si bien esos gestos lo incomodaban, a veces sentía que si Rukia los veía en algún momento lograría acabar con su jueguito y ganaría. Porque sólo eso era, un juego… Rukia no podría haber hablado en serio cuando dijo que su relación estaba terminada.

– Puajj. Quisiera poder decirte "Mira esa escena tan patética" pero me da tanto asco que ni siquiera yo puedo verlos.

– Pues en cierto modo me alivia, sino creería que estás celosa, Hime.

– No me llames así, Nelliel.

– Ja, ja. Lo siento, no puedo evitar sentirme tan atraída por un hombre tan fuerte y varonil como mi novio. ¿No somos lindos juntos? –preguntó a Senna quien los veía con aburrimiento.

– Sí, seguro. Parecen dos adolescentes enamorados como los de hoy en día.

– ¿En serio lo crees? –preguntaron Nell y Orihime al mismo tiempo.

– Claro. Destilan ese típico amor sexual y pasional que todo adolescente con hormonas revolucionadas demuestran cuando están… en pareja. Ni siquiera sé si llamarlos novios porque son relaciones que no suelen durar más de dos o tres semanas. Dos meses si es que logran soportar tan pesada carga.

– Senna… –advirtió Ichigo sabiendo a dónde se dirigía la conversación.

– Oh, sin embargo, conozco de amores como los de antes. Esos sí valen la pena ser vividos o al menos ser observados. Dos personas que no necesitan amarse con el cuerpo o sus… salivas –dijo lo último con asco–. El simple acto de mirarse, de pensarse, de sentirse cerca uno del otro, refleja un infinito amor, del más puro y verdadero que…

– Que no existe –interrumpió Nell mirándola con extrañeza–. Querida, creo que ves muchas películas viejas o lees historias muy fantasiosas.

– No. Sólo me basta recordar el amor que se tenían Ichigo y Rukia cuando eran novios –la sonrisa de burla que se había formado en el rostro de Nelliel desapareció y se irguió en su asiento.

– Sin embargo no creo que haya sido un amor tan puro y verdadero si terminaron cortando la relación.

– Las peleas son inevitables. Sabes que es una relación real cuando hay peleas, de otro modo sólo es una comodidad innecesaria. El amor necesita siempre de algo que lo potencie. A veces el distanciamiento sirve para dar cuenta del amor que no notan sienten el uno por el otro, la necesidad de verse, de quererse, de volver a estar juntos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir, querida Senna? –pregutnó Nell con falsa modestia acercándose a ella por sobre la mesa.

– ¿En serio quieres saber a lo que me refiero, querida Nelliel? –arremetió sin quedarse atrás.

– Mhp… La verdad es que no. Lo único que sé es que Ichigo y yo somos muy felices juntos, ¿verdad, Ichi? –y sin dejarlo responder lo volvió a besar acariciando su cuello y su pecho.

– Aghh, que nefastos recuerdos me trae eso –se quejó Orihime levantándose y dispuesta a irse–. Eres un cerdo, Ichigo. Está comprobado que el ochenta por ciento de los hombres que son como tú terminan teniendo problemas para encontrar una pareja estable en el futuro. Adiós.

Ulquiorra al ver la escena a lo lejos sólo pudo observar a Grimmjow, quien trataba de mantener los pensamientos y la vista de su amiga lejos de la situación, pues si bien por fuera se veía fuerte e indiferente a la relación de su ex con su hermanastra, él podía leer en su mirada que mentía tan grandemente como al decir que ya no sentía nada por Kurosaki.

.

 **OwOwOwOwO**

.

Ya en la última hora, en la clase del profesor Kurotsuchi, todos se desvivían por tomar notas acerca de lo que éste hablaba, la semana entrante habría un examen y sus explicaciones provenían de un antiguo libro que pocos creían de verdad existiera. El silencio era perfecto a excepción de la voz del loco profesor, así como también lo eran las notas de Rukia quien no despegaba sus ojos de su cuaderno y evitaba relajar su mano si quiera por un segundo.

– Diablos –susurró Ichigo a su lado golpeando su mesa al notar que se había perdido. Otra vez–. Pst… Psst –intentó llamar la atención de su compañera sin éxito–. Oye, Rukia –intentó nuevamente, a lo que sólo logró que ésta lo callara y siguiera con su tarea–. Oye… Ruukiaaa –volvió a susurrar logrando que dejara de escribir.

– ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó molesta girándose a verlo.

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijo luego de esto? –levantó su cuaderno mostrándole lo último anotado.

Rukia suspiró y leyó de mala gana lo que al menos parecía decir allí. Ichigo era muy malo tomando notas de las clases, a menudo logrando una perfecta imitación de la letra de doctor; si ella no hubiera pasado meses ayudándolo a interpretar sus propias anotaciones ahora sólo podría pensar que lo escrito en su cuaderno eran garabatos o jeroglíficos.

Levanto su cuaderno y señaló una frase en la hoja. Ichigo sonrió y copió deprisa lo que ella le mostraba.

– Gracias –susurró de regreso. Rukia sólo sonrió y volvió a lo suyo.

Tal vez ya se había aburrido de lo que el profesor hablaba, o tal vez el dolor en su mano le impedía volver siquiera a tomar el bolígrafo, la cuestión era que quería volver a llamar la atención de Rukia pero esta vez sin ninguna razón aparente.

– Pst, Rukia –volvió a llamar sin obtener respuesta–. Pssssst, Rukiaaa –la llamó logrando que ésta quebrara su lápiz y lo mirara con una cordial sonrisa… falsa.

Ichigo tardó dos segundos en recomponerse de la fugaz terrorífica situación. Tomó su cuaderno e imitó la postura del profesor, quien se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas y el libro tapando su cara, mientras no paraba de hablar acerca del tema de la clase.

Rukia entrecerró los ojos preguntándose qué diablos pretendía, pues si se atrasaban luego no entenderían el resto de la explicación y desaprobarían el examen por su culpa.

Ichigo se giró en su silla dejándose ver de perfil, de manera que Rukia soltó una risa divertida al ver que detrás del cuaderno éste picaba su nariz, ¿Acaso el profesor estaría haciendo lo mismo? Ichigo lo señalo y alzó sus hombros en señal de pregunta. La pelinegra, en su intento de contener las risas, lo mandó a callar y seguir con sus cosas, sin embargo él la ignoró y siguió imitando al profesor y, por ende, haciéndola reír.

Detrás del chico, cierta persona no era ajena a lo que trataba de hacer. Nelliel apretó sus dientes y asesinó a Rukia con la mirada, incluso habiendo pasado tanto tiempo esa maldita trataba de seducir a su novio. Sin ninguna delicadeza, pateó a silla de Ichigo haciéndolo sobresaltar.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo ahí? –preguntó el profesor bajando el libro y observando a toda la clase.

– ¡Nada! –respondieron Ichigo y Rukia al unísono, a lo que Mayuri sólo frunció el ceño y volvió a lo que hacía.

Se vieron mutuamente y no pudieron contener las risas, eso había sido peligroso y por alguna razón divertido también. Si ese profesor se percataba de que no habían estado poniendo atención a su clase no recibirían un simple castigo, probablemente serían sus próximos conejillos de indias en el laboratorio.

Acordaron finalmente dejarlo ahí y prestar atención a los últimos minutos que quedaban de clases.

.

.

Una vez fuera del instituto Grimmjow se disculpó con Rukia por no poder acompañarla a casa como últimamente lo hacía, su tío le había pedido que fuera al mercado con Nell antes de volver a casa y si no lo hacía probablemente haría un escándalo dramático. Nell también se disculpó con Ichigo por cancelar la cita que tenían esa tarde –algo que Ichigo había olvidado por completo–, prometiéndole que ya tendrían tiempo para la próxima.

Tatsuki y Uryuu oyeron ambas conversaciones, poniéndose en contacto de inmediato con los demás para idear un plan de emergencia. Esta vez los tenían.

– Sí, mamá… Sí… Sí… Sí… ¿Qué? Iremos todos, ¿De qué hablas?... Sí, Rukia nos acompañará… ¿Por qué? Ahh… Ella se ofreció… Está bien. Adiós… –al finalizar la llamada Tatsuki observó cómo Karin terminaba de hablar con su madre también.

– Todo listo –confirmó Karin alzando su pulgar.

– Perfecto. Operación Caza-bobos en acción.

En perfecta sincronía se voltearon a ver a los objetivos. Las gemelas se acercaron a Ichigo y los pequeños a Rukia, mientras los demás observaban a la distancia.

– ¡Hermano! –vociferó Yuzu llamando la atención de su hermano.

– ¿Yuzu? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó confundido recibiendo en un abrazo a su pequeña hermana.

– Mamá quiere que nos acompañes a casa de un amigo. Debemos hacer una tarea grupal y no quiere que vayamos solas.

– Ahh… Es que yo…

– Por favor, será por poco tiempo y luego volvemos a casa. Por favor… –pidió con ojos de cachorrito. Maldita debilidad la que tenía por sus pequeñas hermanas.

– Está bien.

Por otro lado, Tatsuki corrió y se colgó de la espalda de Rukia mientras Uryuu se posicionó de frente para tomarles una foto.

– ¡Tatsuki! ¿Pero qué…?

– No creo que vayas a reclamarnos nada cuando veas esta foto, hermanita –interrumpió Uryuu antes de que terminara su frase. Al enseñarle la foto, Rukia enrojeció.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!

– Debes acompañarnos a la casa de un amigo…

– No lo haré.

–…o publicaremos esta foto en el siguiente número del periódico escolar.

– No tenemos periódico escolar.

– ¿Deberíamos iniciar uno? Con este material creo que nos volveríamos populares en poco tiempo –amenazó Tatsuki con su sonrisa falsa de niña buena.

– Son como la regla de una mujer, ¿Lo sabían? Inoportunos y molestos hasta el cansancio.

– ¿Qué regla? –preguntó Uryuu inocentemente.

– Andrés –respondió Tatsuki con indiferencia.

– ¿Andrés? –preguntaron al unísono sus dos hermanos.

– _El que viene una vez por mes_ **** –respondió sin que ellos entendieran–. En fin, ¿Nos llevarás o dejarás que mostremos tus pantis de Chappy al instituto entero?

Rukia resopló desganada y asintió sin más quejas.

– ¿Quién es Andrés? –se preguntó Uryuu intrigado.

Al juntarse con los demás niños y las gemelas, Rukia cayó en cuenta de que le habían tendido una trampa. Irían a casa de su amigo, sí, pero con Ichigo también como acompañante.

– Los odio –susurró para que sólo sus hermanos oyeran.

.

.

En el trayecto hacia la casa de Yukio, los pequeños propusieron un juego de carrera que dejó a ambos mayores solos y en un silencio bastante incómodo.

– Entonces… C-Creo que Kurotsuchi casi nos atrapa.

– PROFESOR Kurotsuchi. Aún no entiendo cómo es que no ha mandado a suspenderte por hablarle tan impertinentemente.

– Se llama "don".

– Más bien creo que "suerte".

– Sea lo que sea al menos no se molesta… mucho, cada vez que le hablo como si fuera mi vecino.

– A decir verdad, ¿Él no era tu…?

– Ah, no, ese es Aizen. Casi se muere al notar que nosotros éramos sus nuevos vecinos –Rukia rió por lo bajo, ahora recordaba por qué siempre miraba a Ichigo con cierto recelo durante sus clases.

– ¿Acaso sabes algo de él que no quiere que digas? Veo cómo te mira cuando dicta sus clases o en el pasillo cuando se cruzan.

– ¿Acaso me observas? –preguntó con picardía.

– Al profesor Aizen –se apresuró a aclarar. Ichigo sólo sonrió divertido–. Bien, creo que eso suena más aterrador que cualquier otra cosa.

– No creí que en serio tuviera esos gustos, señorita Kuchiki –Rukia lo miró y golpeó su hombro juguetonamente. A veces era tan idiota…

Siguieron hablando amenamente por un rato más, el camino hasta la casa de Yukio era largo y en realidad no sabían hacia dónde se dirigían pero seguían los pasos del grupo que iba más adelante, querían creer que al menos ellos sí lo sabían.

– Y… ¿Qué hay de la fiesta de Mizuiro? ¿Piensas ir?

– No. Decidimos no ir con las demás, aunque Ran insiste pero… creo que no es buena idea.

– ¿Por qué no? Será divertido. Y si recuerdo bien no estamos en épocas de exámenes –ambos rieron–. Deberías ir.

– No, no tengo pareja –respondió con cierta timidez, desviando la vista antes de que él la viera–. ¡Tatsuki, deja a Renji en paz! –vociferó a tiempo al ver a su hermana tratando de hacerle calzón chino a su amigo.

Por los próximos minutos el ambiente entre ambos volvió a tornarse pesado e incómodo. Rukia caminaba con la vista hacia el frente y completamente seria, e Ichigo no sabía cómo retomar la conversación de manera normal.

– ¿Qué hay con Grimmjow? –Rukia paró su andar y lo miró extrañada.

– ¿Qué hay con Grimmjow en qué?

– Ya sabes… ¿Qué hay…? ¿Qué relación llevan ustedes dos? –preguntó fingiendo naturalidad.

– No tienes por qué preguntar eso –respondió volviendo su andar más rápido.

– ¿Y por qué no? –contraatacó alcanzándola en pocos pasos–. Es sólo una conversación normal entre compañeros.

– Mi relación con él es buena, gracias. Él es un buen chico.

– Qué bien –respondió con desdén.

Rukia intentó no volver a mirar hacia su izquierda pero los ladridos de un perro colmaron su curiosidad y no pudo evitar ver de reojo la mirada triste y algo enojada de Ichigo también. " _Diablos_ " se culpó a sí misma por ser tan insensible.

– ¿Cómo está Orihime? He visto que han estado hablando más últimamente. Y es amiga del chico nuevo, Ulquiorra, qué… bien.

– Créeme que no hablamos por placer propio, esa chica está loca –dijo lo último casi en susurros, todavía algo molesto por la anterior actitud de Rukia.

– Tsk, siempre lo estuvo, sólo que eras muy tonto para notarlo –se burló la pelinegra sin malas intenciones.

– Estuviste con este tonto.

– Pero en ese entonces fue diferente. Déjame decirte que yo te _destonticé_.

– ¿Tú me qué? –preguntó antes de comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

– Ríete lo que quieras, pero la virtud que tenemos los inteligentes es que podemos inventar palabras y aun así quedan geniales.

– ¿Como el día del _Rukia's body_?

– ¡Tienes prohibido hablar de eso incluso conmigo! –gritó sonrojada y mirando en todas direcciones–. ¡Ichigo! –exclamó con furia al verlo reír con total diversión. Su portafolio era muy liviano para los golpes justos que merecía por aquello.

– De todos modos no es lo peor. Recuerdas cuando te pesqué en tu cuarto bailando el _Haka_.

– ¡Eso no es un baile, Rukia!

– Bien, bien, no es un baile. Pero ¿Qué es ese dialecto de neandertal en el que hablabas? Era muy gracioso –esta vez fue su turno de reír a carcajadas–. Ugha, ugha, WAAAA –imitó junto con la pose en forma de luchador de sumo, golpeando cada uno de sus antebrazos y luego avanzando por la calle como si bailara _Thriller*****_.

– ¿Qué…? ¡Deja de hacer eso, los vecinos te ven! –llamó su atención sin éxito.

– ¡WAAAA! –gritó nuevamente levantando los brazos como salvaje.

Ambos rieron por un buen rato. No había sido distinto la primera vez que lo vio, de hecho su reacción había sido la misma, obteniendo la misma respuesta.

– Admite que fue gracioso.

– ¿Tú interpretación?

– Mi interpretación fue exactamente igual al de los salvajes originales.

– ¿Salvajes? ¿De qué hablas?

– Oye, parecen unos salvajes cuando hacen esa coreografía en el campo. Incluso si se ponen capas con capuchas creería que están reclutando gente para su secta.

– Pues Nell dice que se ve muy varonil.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Rukia desapareció y en su lugar suspiró antes de volver a quedar seria y callada.

" _Genial, Ichigo, ya lo arruinaste_ " se dijo a sí mismo cayendo en cuenta de su error.

– Oye, Rukia, yo…

– Creo que hemos llegado –lo interrumpió al ver cómo los niños esperaban frente a una puerta a que ésta se abriera–. Presentémonos con ellos antes de que crean que vinieron solos –fue lo último que dijo sin mirarlo antes de adelantarse rápidamente.

.

.

Luego de presentarse ante el mayordomo del pequeño, y de que Yukio ordenara un buen trato para ellos en lo que terminaban sus tareas, Ichigo y Rukia fueron conducidos a la sala de " _Entretenimiento para adultos_ ", donde se podía apreciar un espacioso salón blanco con sofás rojos y alfombras de pieles negras. Sobre una de las paredes un equipo de estéreo rodeando un plasma del tamaño de cinco televisores de Ichigo, y en la pared opuesta una pista de baile montada con bola de boliche, luces y hasta en el mismo suelo.

– ¿Desean beber algo de la famosa colección de mis señores?

– Somos menores –respondió Rukia como si fuera lo más obvio.

– Pues mantendré mi boca cerrada si así lo desean.

Rukia quiso replicar pero sólo pudo observarlo entrecerrando los ojos.

– ¿Es broma? –preguntó Ichigo en su lugar.

– Puede serlo si ustedes quieren. ¿Eso quieren?

Ambos asintieron lentamente. Y el mayordomo asintió con ellos.

– Su secreto está perfectamente guardado, señores. Con permiso –y dicho lo último se retiró dejando a dos adolescentes más confundidos que en sus clases de español.

– No tenemos un secreto que guardar con él, ¿cierto? –preguntó Ichigo aún sin entender.

– Yo… no… lo sé –respondió Rukia todavía más confundida.

Decidieron dejar de pensar en ello y concentrarse en el maravilloso escenario que tenían enfrente. Absoluta comodidad para lo que sea. Hasta un pequeño estante con libros había.

– Oye, Rukia… –llamó su atención tomando algunos de los libros–. Creo que esta parte de la sala es para ti. Mira, lib… –su cara enrojeció al leer la contraportada del libro en su mano. Decidió mejor leer el otro, pero era peor.

– ¿Qué decías? –preguntó la pelinegra acercándose a su lado.

– Nada. Que probablemente esta parte de la sala no es para ti –respondió tajante devolviendo los libros a su lugar.

– ¿Por qué no? Mira, hay libros.

– No son interesantes –tomó su muñeca y la alejó rápidamente de allí–. Mejor vemos una película, de seguro tienen algunas de comedia o de…

Probablemente esas películas tampoco serían de su agrado.

– Genial, ¿Hay de terror?

– No son del terror que preferirías ver ahora. Mejor… sólo vemos la televisión y ya.

Tomó el mando de semejante monstruo y lo encendió. De inmediato comenzó a sonar una canción lenta que ambos conocían a la perfección.******

– Hacía mucho que no la escuchaba –susurró Rukia con melancolía.

– Y yo –respondió Ichigo de igual forma.

De repente despejó sus recuerdos y se acercó a ella.

– ¿Quieres bailar? –le preguntó extendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole como antes.

Se obligó a decir que no, sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había aceptado su invitación y se había dejado guiar a la pista de baile.

– _Mi madre solía escuchar a este grupo de música cuando tenía mi edad. Tiene canciones muy lindas, pero… hay… hay una en particular que quería enseñarte._

 _Rukia cerró la puerta de su habitación y se acercó a grandes pasos hasta su laptop. Se dirigió a su lista de favoritos en las descargas de música y respiró profundo. Habían pasado seis meses desde que Ichigo le propuso ser su novia pero aún había cosas que le avergonzaba hacer frente a él._

 _Le dio Play a la canción antes de arrepentirse._

 _De inmediato comenzó a sonar una canción lenta que llamó la atención del chico._

– _Sé… s-sé que no te gusta la música lenta, ni los grupos musicales femeninos, pero esta canción es…_ – _maldecía a su estúpido corazón que latía como si se fuera a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento. Su lengua parecía querer hablar por sí sola y sólo balbuceos, porque le costaba hablar como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, y ¿por qué se sentía mojada en sudor cuando no lo estaba?_ –. _¡Ichigo, este es mi regalo para ti porque te quiero!_ – _exclamó con los puños cerrados y la mirada clavada en el suelo._

 _Segundos eternos pasaron, al menos para ella, hasta que Ichigo la tomó de las manos sin decir nada y las colocó alrededor de su cuello antes de tomarla por la cintura._

– _¿Me concede esta pieza, princesa?_ – _le preguntó sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento._

– _¿Princesa?_

– _Tus hermanos dicen que soy el Príncipe Delincuente. Espero no te moleste el título._

 _Ambos rieron. Luego ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Se sorprendió al notar que no era la única con un corazón a punto de explotar._

– _No me importa si a ti tampoco_ – _respondió cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la melodía._

 _Ichigo sabía que el momento era perfecto. Desde hacía mucho tenía atragantada dos palabras que quemaban su garganta, y esta vez… Esta vez debía hacerlo._

– _Rukia…_

– _¿Sí, Ichigo?_

 _Rukia lo observaba con una mirada completamente enamorada, y aunque no sabía de qué manera estaría él viéndola a ella, sí sentía que no podía estar más enamorado de la persona correcta. Y que las palabras que rogaban salir de su boca de una vez no podían estar más acertadas._

– Te amo.

Rukia dejó de bailar y dio un paso hacia atrás. Sus manos aún seguían entrelazadas pero Ichigo no podía sentirse más alejado de ella.

Malditos recuerdos. Maldita pelea. Maldita esa situación que lo condenaba a estar lejos de lo que más amaba.

– Lo-lo siento… Yo no quise… Rukia, yo…

– Está bien. No quisiste decir eso, lo entiendo…

– ¿Qué? No, ¡No!

– No necesito que lo expliques. Y no te preocupes, no hablo con Nelliel así que no le diré…

– Rukia, no entiendes, lo que quise decir…

– Ichigo, es suficiente. Deberíamos ir a por los niños y ya…

– ¡QUIERES CALLARTE POR UN MINUTO, RUKIA! –la aludida lo miró entre sorprendida y enojada.

Ichigo apagó el televisor y arrojó el mando al sofá con cierta fuerza.

– ¡¿Qué te cuesta tanto entender?! Lo que dije confieso que se me escapó pero no fue un error. Jamás lo sería ¡Y lo sabes!

– Si no lo fuera entonces dime qué haces con Nelliel. ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida?

– ¿Qué haces tú con Grimmjow?

– ¿Es broma? –preguntó Rukia con ironía–. No puedes comparar mi relación con él cuando prácticamente ella te… te…

– ¿Me qué?

– ¡Te desnuda con la mirada! Tú y ella son novios, todo el instituto lo sabe. En comparación Grimmjow es mi amigo, no lo estoy besando en pleno día frente a todos como si fuera la última vez.

– Rukia, sí sabes que esa relación no significa nada, ¿verdad?

– ¿Ah, no? Pues me da lástima por ella, quien parece estar más que enamorada. Nunca creí que fueras así, Ichigo.

– Rukia, te amo, y si supiera que me darás una segunda oportunidad te juro que…

– ¿Qué me juras ahora, Ichigo? ¿Qué jurarás? ¿Dices que no sabes si te daré una segunda oportunidad y por eso tratas de hacerme ver que eres feliz con la nueva? ¿Con la hermanastra de mi amigo?

– ¿En serio sólo es tu amigo? –preguntó él desconfiado. Rukia negó sin poder creérselo, en serio quería pensar que eso último que había dicho era imaginación suya.

– No me compares contigo. Ya no puedo perdonarte.

– Maldición, ¡La única razón por la que terminamos fue por ti, Rukia! ¡Tú y tus malditos celos! ¡Tú decidiste por los dos en esta relación! Jamás tomaste en cuenta lo que yo pensara o quisiera.

– Lo dejaste muy en claro aquella vez…

– ¡¿CÚAL VEZ?! ¡DIME CUÁL MALDITA VEZ! –exclamó pateando uno de los sofás. De inmediato los pequeños ingresaron al salón para presenciar la discusión–. ¿CUANDO TUVE ESE ACCIDENTE CON SENNA? ¡ME DISCULPÉ CIENTOS DE VECES Y HASTA INTENTÉ EXPLICÁRTELO! –Rukia no dejaba de apretar los puños, evitaba llorar pero no levantaba la vista del suelo–. SENNA TAMBIÉN LO INTENTÓ.

– ¡NO LA VUELVAS A NOMBRAR! –comenzó a gritar ella también.

– ¡LA NOMBRARÉ PORQUE ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO! ¿Sabes cuántas veces intentó acercarse a ti para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros? Ella no hizo nada y aun así se lamenta por nuestra relación. No es mala.

– Por eso la besaste, ¿no? Es demasiado buena y eso es lo que te atrae de ella, lo inocente y estúpida que te hace creer que es.

– Vete al diablo, Rukia.

– Si te refieres al infierno te aseguro que estar allí debe ser más agradable que haber perdido mi tiempo contigo.

Ese fue el colmo, la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Ichigo se tragó las demás palabras atragantadas y agachó la mirada. Asintió un par de veces antes de alzar la vista y demostrar a Rukia lo mucho que había sido aquello para él. Estaba llorando. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de cruzar la puerta en donde estaban los demás.

No dijo nada. Ni siquiera la miró. Verdaderamente ese había sido el colmo.

Rukia entonces se permitió llorar. Se acercó al sofá y se sentó apoyando sus codos en sus piernas y su cara en sus manos. Por un largo tiempo, ni Tatsuki ni Uryuu se acercaron a ella, no sabían qué decir o hacer, cómo confortar a su hermana después de aquello. Ellos también habían visto las lágrimas en el rostro del Príncipe Delincuente. A él… A Ichigo también le dolía toda esa situación, tal vez incluso más que a su propia hermana.

Se preguntaron si tal vez habían estado observando a la persona equivocada todo ese tiempo.

.

 **OwOwOwOwO**

.

La vuelta a casa había sido silenciosa. Habían quedado con los padres de los demás niños en que los llevarían hasta su casa al terminar la tarea, y si bien Yukio se dispuso a hacerlo él en su limo, Rukia tomó absoluta responsabilidad a pesar de no ir con Ichigo, sin importar su estado emocional.

Llegaron a casa y su padre los recibió con su usual sonrisa de hombre sin movilidad facial. Su madre bajó las escaleras con fuertes pisadas, lo que indicaba que feliz no estaba.

– ¡Rukia Kuchiki! –exclamó una vez en la entrada junto a sus hijos. Y aunque los pequeños intentaron callarla o al menos tranquilizarla, fueron olímpicamente ignorados–. Dime qué es todo ese desorden en tu habitación ahora mismo, jovencita. ¿Qué crees que es esto? ¿Un hotel? ¿Qué soy su sirvienta y debo ir limpiando todo desastre que hagan?

– Mamá… –imploró Tatsuki.

– Y tú, Tatsuki, no creas que quedas impune de esto. Tu parte de la habitación es una vergüenza. Pero ¿tú, Rukia? Tú ya casi terminas la secundaria y aún no aprendes a dejar por lo menos acomodadas tus cosas.

– ¿Y por qué diablos tienes que entrar a mi habitación? –se preguntó Rukia soltando su portafolio y mirando desafiante a su madre.

Todos, incluyendo su padre, la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Hisana con falsa paciencia.

– ¡Lo que escuchaste, mamá! Simplemente no entres a mi habitación si no quieres ver ese desorden. Sé que debo ordenar, y lo haré en cuanto tenga el tiempo. ¿Acaso me has visto en la casa durante el día? Acabo de llegar, ¿me ves?

– Rukia…

– ¿Qué, papá? Definitivamente ninguno de ustedes debería entrar a mi habitación sin permiso. Es mi privacidad y mi espacio personal.

– ¿Acaso tienes algo que esconder? –preguntó su madre en tono autoritario.

– ¿Y qué si lo tuviera?

– Te estás pasando, hija. No puedes hablarnos de esa manera.

– ¿Y cómo puedo? Estoy cansada, madre, sólo quiero ir a dormir y mañana te prometo que todo estará en perfecto orden para antes del anochecer. Sólo… déjame en paz.

– ¡RUKIA!

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

De inmediato los pequeños corrieron escaleras arriba, a sabiendas de lo que se avecinaba.

– Rukia, ya basta.

– Ella comenzó.

– Rukia, discúlpate en este preciso momento –pidió Hisana respirando hondo antes de hacer algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por no haber puesto llave en mi cuarto antes de salir o por recordarte lo que tú misma me enseñaste? Mi habitación es mi espacio personal, no tienes por qué entrar sin mi permiso.

– ¡¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?!

– ¿Y tú?

– ¡SOY TU MADRE Y TE HABLO COMO QUIERO Y COMO TE MERECES, PEQUEÑA MOCOSA! ¡APRENDE A RESPETARME!

– ¡Y TÚ A MÍ!

Sin lugar a que dijera más, Rukia fue abofeteada por su madre por primera vez en su vida. Hisana temblaba por los nervios y sentía el ardor en sus ojos y en su mano.

– Hisana…

– Mamá…

– No vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera. Mientras vivas en esta casa harás lo que nosotros digamos, Rukia.

Rukia apretó sus dientes y reprimió las lágrimas.

– Bien. Está bien –respondió con la voz quebrada–. Haré según lo que dices.

Subió las escaleras de a dos escalones y llegó a su habitación. Abrió la puerta de una patada y buscó en uno de sus cajones el bolso de viaje de cuando era pequeña. Abrió su armario y comenzó a arrojar ropa al azar. Zapatos, ropa interior, su maletín de cosméticos a un lado, sus libros escolares y un par de accesorios que ni siquiera sabía para qué quería. De un cajón en su escritorio tomó el Chappy de porcelana que guardaba escondido y lo echó junto a su ropa.

Pasando a un lado de sus padres y bajo la atenta mirada de sus hermanos azotó la puerta de entrada tras su espalda.

A partir de ahora, empezaría de nuevo y sola..

.

* * *

.

* **Vulpes-Vulpes** : Literalmente significa Zorro en términos científicos. Es el mejor conocido "Zorro colorado"… Aunque en nuestro caso sería ¿"Zorra verde-agua"? e.e

** **Robert Pattinson** : Posiblemente haya quienes no lo reconozcan con su verdadero nombre (Daniel Radcliffe fue para mí Harry Potter hasta terminar la secundaria, y que no me lo nombraran de otra forma porque ¿Quién es ese? O.o jaja). Pero es nuestro famoso vampiro Edward Cullen de Crepúsculo ("Una historia mejor que la de Crepúsculo" O.- jajaja sin ofender a los fans, en su momento me gustaba la historia).

*** **Té Oolong** : es una infusión que suelen tomar mucho en Japón, no sé si en otros lugares pero al menos en algunos de Japón es muy consumido como bebida fría. Los que ven Digimon Tri entenderán esta referencia jajaja.

****" _ **Andrés, el que viene una vez al mes**_ ", el desgraciado… Bueno, si no se entendió el chiste es que si asumimos que Karakura, y todo este mundo de Bleach, se sitúa en Japón lógicamente ellos hablan en japonés. Tatsuki aprendió ese chiste latino en videos y películas latinas (Sip, Tatsuki gusta de la cultura latina como nosotras de la asiática O.-), por lo que espero se haya entendido que habló en español por unos segundos jaja.

*****" _ **Hakka y Thriller**_ ", el primero es una coreografía, tipo ritual, que hacen generalmente los jugadores de fútbol americano (está genial), el segundo es… bueno, todos lo conocemos! Es de Michael Jackson! Otzea… jajaja (y si no lo has visto que haces aún aquí? Debes hasta aprenderte la coreo!).

******La canción que Rukia le regaló a Ichigo fue _**Heartful**_ de Sugar. Les recomiendo escucharla con los subtítulos, aunque están en inglés (al menos las que yo encontré… si encuentran en español me la mandan porfis :) ) creo que coincidirán conmigo en que es bellísima y se adapta perfectamente a nuestros protas de este fic.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Oh... Tanto tiempo... Lo siento, aunque no me crean (y están en su derecho). No mentiré... sin darme cuenta ese maldito final de Bleach me afectó (a pesar de que actualicé luego del final pero aun así el capitulo fue de los más sad, o-sea ._.)

Espero que les haya gustado, me costó escribir el fic porque de verdad que estoy oxidada... En comparación a lo que fue HsvsHs (que, a mi criterio, mi imaginación para las escenas cómicas era mucho más activa), aquí hay mucho más drama... Reviviré más momentos de hermanos ¿Qué les parece la idea?

A propósito, algunos sabrán que tengo una cuenta en Facebook con este mismo pseudónimo y foto de perfil. En principio lo había creado para mis fics también, pero fue para lo que menos lo usé jejeje. _**Quería proponerles que si la publicación en la que anuncio este nuevo cap. tiene varios likes lo usaré más seguido para anunciar sobre mis fics en proceso, proyectos, adelantos de nuevos caps y tal vez algo más...**_ Sé que suena a ficker engreída que ya quiere fama y demás pero en realidad quiero saber si valdrá la pena usarlo con ese fin desde ahora. Tengo amigos de distintos fandoms que tal vez no leen mis fics y por ahí no sería provechoso que haga esto jaja, así mismo si sé que varios están al pendiente por los fics entonces dejaría de compartir tantas pavadas que no tienen relación con fanfiction. Y hasta podemos estar en contacto por allí! Sólo hagánmelo saber de esa manera O.-/

Ahora con los reviews:

 **Natsumivat** : Oye, aún quieres la ducha fría para Nell? Creo que la necesita y urgente! jajaja. Podrías no estar tan equivocada al culpar a Rukia por la separación pero dejemos que la historia lo cuente (aunque sea larga la espera... Lo siento u.u). Creo que hasta aquí todo el melodrama, para la próxima prometo más risas jaja, me cansé de tanto llanto y momentos sad (casi que voy a llorar escribiéndolos! Deoosss...). Muchas gracias por leer y por haber esperado el cap, espero esta vez puedas leerlo también!

 **Cassiopeia Druella Black Stark** : Sí... No subí pronto la conti, mil disculpas T.T Pero espero la hayas podido leer (no te hayas cansado de tanta espera). Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te gusten mis escritos y esta historia en general! Yo también espero que Senna y Rukia hablen como dos personas civilizadas pero hasta que Rukia le baje a su orgullo... lo veo un poco dificil (pero nunca imposible! *pose de superman con movimiento de capa*). Oye, te gusta el HitsuKarin? Guaa, entonces puede que ponga alguna escena (aunque la ONU nos busque a Toshiro y a mí al final T.T *no me arrepentiré de nada!* jaja). Gracias por leer y espero este cap también sea de tu agrado!

 **Frany Fanny Tsuki** : Frany, amiga, te he dicho que amo tus testamentos? Jajaja, en serio, siempre me levantan el ánimo (incluso habiendo pasado meses de leerlo jaja). Creo que hasta ahora fue lo más triste que escribí... Ok, no, lo más dramático que escribí en mis fics. Pero para el próximo cap prometo más diversión, risas, GrimmRuki! Espera, no, khé? O.o Jajaja Aizzezn es el bombón sexi que quiere dominar el instituto, creo que con su peinado malvado y los lentes sería más sexi que sin ellos *w* jajajaj ya, no! jajaja Igual que Byakuya y su frapuchino! jajajaja amé escribir esa escena jajaja. Gomen, Frany, de repente recordé el UlquiHime y fue como "debo ponerlo" aunque quién sabe? aún no me decido entre el UlquiHime o IshiHime para el final (y falta bastante para el final O.-); sólo déjame decirte que si Uryuu sigue con su fantasía de clonar hamster no sé de dónde le sacaré una esposa jajaja. No puedo decir mucho más porque todas tus preguntas se contestan solas en los demás caps, pero Tensa y Shirayuki ya harán su debut cuando termine otro de mis fics (relacionados a este mundito) en la larga lista de espera de mi compu jajaja. Muchas gracias por comentar, Frany! Espero este cap también te guste!

 **TRYNDAMER95** : Jajajaja, tu review en serio me hizo reír bastante "huesos rotos, mucho dolor futuro", pues... qué te digo? Tomé la receta del profesor de la chicas superpoderosas (? Ok, no jaja Siento mucho la larga espera, espero aún sigas leyendo y la espera haya valido la pena.

 **Sherry** : De veras lo siento mucho! La larga espera, fui tan insensible... Espero aún sigas leyendo este humilde fic, me alegró mucho tu comentario, agradezco que te guste mi historia y que pueda lograr hacerte sentir lo que los personajes en el momento (significa que no lo hago tan mal jaja). Siento no haberte dado tu dosis de GrimmRuki en "Besos Robados" pero creo que lo compensaré en el siguiente cap, ya verás O.- jajaja Gracias por leer y por haberme comentado! Y si aún sigues ahí espero te haya gustado este capítulo!

 **Melissa-chan** : Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! De verdad me alegra tu comentario y saber que te gustan mis historias! (Obvio! IchiRuki forever! jajaja). Siempre leo los comentarios de mis fics así no actualice seguido, así que obvio no iba a dejar pasar el tuyo! Espero aún sigas allí y que este capítulo también te haya gustado! Nuevamente gracias por tu apoyo!

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, por su apoyo a pesar de no ser tan constante como al principio. No quiero prometer lo que no sé si puedo cumplir, ya no estoy en la secundaria y las cosas no me son tan sencillas así que no puedo dar fecha de próxima actualización pero sí puedo prometer que no voy a abandonar el fic hasta terminarlo (lo que técnicamente no sería abandonarlo pero... ustedes me entienden jaja).**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y espero que me puedan comentar todo lo que les haya parecido y no del cap. Saben que amo leer sus comentarios y siempre me alegran el día.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/**_

PD: Recuerden lo de Facebook! Si quieren que comience a utilizar mi face para dar noticias de mis fics, próximos proyectos, adelantos de capítulos y demás, hagánmelo saber dando un simple like a la publicación del capítulo que comparto en mi muro! O.-


End file.
